Four Loves
by Kagome1235
Summary: Book 5 Water: Seven years have passed after Ozai was defeated and six years after Zuko and Katara wed to encourage peace among the nations. Old friends will reunite while new enemies emerge. Zutara, Taang, Sukka pairing. M rated in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a sequel of my fic, "Four Seasons". The previous story was last set in the end of summer and the beginning of autumn. A new chapter unfolds for our favorite characters…This story will be set in early winter and will end in spring. **

**Summary: Seven years have passed after Ozai was defeated and six years after Zuko and Katara wed to encourage peace among the nations. Old friends will reunite while new enemies emerge. The story continues with more romance, more drama, and more angst than ever before.**

**My main inspiration for both stories is Iroh's song called four seasons. This new story is based on his second verse, "Four loves."**

**This is still a Zutara pairing fic with Sukka and Taang. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy my new story.**

**Also: for those who didn't read my first story, "Four Seasons" as a reminder. I gave Toph sight. As for how she got her sight…Well you'll have to read Four Seasons to find out. :)**

**Don't forget to review and comment!**

"Four Loves"

Book 5 Water

Chapter 1 Monochrome Skies

The sight of the Fire Nation Palace came in view as the hall was seen with two children laughing and running down the pathway. "Wait Kya!" the young boy cried out as he chased his little sister. "Hurry Kuzon!" the little girl said as her hair flowed behind her in rolling waves of black. As the two children entered the massive nursery the scene of a woman rocking an infant in her arms was seen. "Mother! Mother! Can me and Kuzon go see the turtle ducks today!?" the young child asked with excitement in her voice. Katara smiled warmly as her matured features of narrow eyes glistened. "Yes, my sweetie…Just speak softly now. You'll wake up little Lee." Katara said as she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

The little girl's blue eyes closed as she smiled, "Yay!" Kya said quietly as she giggled. Turning to her brother she called out. "Race you to the garden!" the girl said as she ran out of the room. Kuzon huffed in annoyance of his little sister's constant energy. As he started to leave his mother spoke out. "Kuzon, remember to watch out for your sister." Katara reminded the six year old child as he turned his head. "Of course mother." The boy said with pride as he then ran off.

Katara smiled as she then turned her attention to the small infant in her arms.

'It seems just like the yesterday I found out I was pregnant…Only now to have three children.' Katara thought as she smiled warmly.

After Zuko and Katara were legally married their duties to the Fire Nation were given. Katara attended Zuko's meetings and offered her advice to help bring peace to the nations. Generals and Governors admire the woman's strong will and powerful persuasion to the Earth King.

The rebellion riots in the Ba Sin Se slowly decreased by half as resources such as food and gold were donated to the weaker villages throughout the Earth Kingdom.

Improvement was steadily growing along with trade and profits around the world as towns joined together to create bigger farms for crops and built dam systems in dry areas to the villages hit by drought.

Avatar Aang then set out to the central base of the Earth Kingdom and reclaimed peace to the townspeople along with the agreement to help rebuild the abandon ruin of Taku to her former glory since multiply numbers of families doubled within the first year. As the city started to rebuild and was under construction.

The first trade route was reprinted on the map, since the city was once an important hub of commerce for the Earth Kingdom used to distribute cargo imported from ships to the entire nation, the system now was active again. People soon started to moved back into the city as news was heard of the herbalist's and her business was thriving again with the help of her new students, who joined the institute, making the herbal potions under her care.

The high demand for the medication grew as villages slowly became healthier and better in each community.

After a couple years Suki returned to her village and helped her neighboring villages with self defense training classes and yoga sessions.

Sokka joined Aang and Toph to the Northern Water Tribe offering another trade to the Southern Tribe to help rebuild the outer walls for the growing city. After that, Sokka decided to visit Suki on Kyoshi Island. It was a week long trip before he soon arrived in the Western territory.

The vast view of the blue ocean was seen as the wind howled strong against the currents and crashing waves. Soaring higher into the skies, the huge air bison roared loudly through the salty breeze.

Three figures on a leather saddle all waited patiently as the sound of waves grew louder against the shallow reefs. The sight of an island was seen with a vast forest of bamboo trees near the open shoreline.

Appa landed on the soft white sand as the traveler jumped off the bison. "Take care Sokka." Toph said as the young man waved goodbye.

"Appa, Yip-yip!" Aang called out as Sokka spoke out. "Travel safely!" the young Water Tribe warrior said as Appa bellowed before taking off into the skies.

Sokka smiled as then turn turned and entered into the forest, walking down the trail the Kyoshian village.

As the bison flew into the skies, a feminine figure was seen sitting in the center of a large saddle stitched with gray swirls into the brown dark leather. Toph looked down and marveled at the fine material. From what the girl could recall, it was a gift from General How and his Terra Team. The saddle matched perfectly with the Avatar's free spirit and optimistic nature, along with its earthly tone.

Toph turned her gaze at the back of the airbender's head as he rode on the head of the saddle. The sightful earthbender narrowed her eyes slightly as she played with her hair as it swayed in the breeze. Long strands flowed behind her as a dark green band pulled back her bangs. Her jade colored eyes glistened softly as she smiled and her cheeks tinted with pink.

Ever since she gained her sight, the earthbender never once stopped being in awe of the Air Nomad. The last of his kind in both spirit and tradition, he was also quite handsome in the young woman's eyes.

Her relationship with the Avatar was an innocent one. Still small kisses and friendly hugs they've shared throughout the years. As a couple her parents approved and her friends teased. But Toph was happy with Aang and so was he.

Within the past few years Toph and Aang have traveled to many areas throughout the Earth Kingdom. Rebuilding the homes and sculpturing the land into higher and bigger structures of towns and fields.

Toph smiled to herself as she then climbed over to the airbender and wrapped her arms around him.

Aang blinked before smiling, "Hey…Are you cold?" Aang said in a sweet yet worried tone as Toph giggled. "Nah, just a little lonely." The young nineteen year old girl said as she nuzzled against his cheek while her long hair flowed behind her in the wind current. Aang blushed as he gripped on the reins before clearing his throat. Toph giggled as the boy's modesty as she then spoke changing the subject.

"So where do we go now?" Toph asked as Aang turned his head. "Well, I already sent the letter to Zuko about our delay due to Sokka's stop. But it turns out we'll make it earlier than expected, unless you want to go somewhere before the Fire Nation." Aang said as Toph blinked.

"You mean we can have a mini vacation!?" Toph said with joy as Aang nodded his head.

Toph then thought about where she would want to go…After taking a few moments she spoke.

"I've always wanted to see the Southern Air Temple…You always mentioned it while on our travels during the war." Toph said as Aang smiled. "We're not far off from there. That would be a nice mini vacation for us." Aang said as he called out to Appa. "Yip-Yip, Appa! Let's go the Southern Air Temple!" Aang called out as Appa roared cheerfully.

The scene of the flying bison came into view as his form flew into the monochrome skies of deep shades of blue.

**Yay! My first chapter!!! I know it's not as long as it should be, but I promise next chapter will be double! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Book 5 Water

Chapter 2 Heart of a Bender

Walking out into the gardens the sight of the dry grass was seen as the pond came into view. Two children laughed as they reached the water's edge. The young girl looked around surprised to no longer see the turtle ducks floating along the pond's surface or resting in the nest nuzzled along the rose bushes of twigs and dead leaves.

"It seems this is the first time you two haven't seen the turtle ducks." A low voice said as the children turned to see a tall man smiling down at them.

"Jee-Sama." Kya said softly as the general chuckled. "You won't see them for some time. They migrated to the warmer islands off the coast." Jee said answering the curious children's thoughts as Kuzon spoke out.

"When will they come back?" the young boy asked as Jee looked into the child's deep golden eyes.

"When the snow melts…" Jee started to say as Kya smiled widely. "That means they'll come in the spring!?" the innocent girl exclaimed with joy as Jee chuckled again.

"Yes, princess Kya." Jee said as the girl jumped with joy and the brother folded his arms with a pout. "That's such a long time. What will we do now?" Kuzon said becoming annoyed.

"Hmm…Perhaps you two should go start your studies…" Jee said with a hint of sternness in his tone as the two children moaned out.

"I hate studying." Kuzon said with irritation as he kicked the ground and walked off with his sister tagging behind him. Jee chuckled and then turned his attention to the cloudy skies above.

Winter was coming sooner than expected for the Fire Nation along with the hot summer beaming down in the southern territories. The climate was indeed shifting far more quickly than over the past six years. It slightly concerned the general as he entered into the vestibule.

'I wonder if it had something to do with Sozin's Comet…" Jee wondered as he paced slowly.

* * *

The scene drifted to a large beach house on the cliff side of rocks in the noble district of the island. Palm trees swayed in the cool breeze as the sight of a woman entering the home was seen.

Holding a basket full of coconuts and imported ash bananas, the woman entered into the kitchen smiling softly. As she flung back a strand of hair behind her face, the woman turned to the hallway. "Is Chan still asleep?" the woman said to herself as she decided to wake the lazy man.

Walking down the hallway, the woman still marveled of the house. Inherited by his father, the admiral of the Fire Navy's Eastern Fleet, Chan kept the place clean and in order throughout the years. The woman recently moved in with him two years prior and they've been happily together ever since. Entering through the hall the young woman inched closer to the bedroom door. As she turned the handle and peeked in, she then gasped pushing her weight forward in shock by the scene.

"Azula!" Chan cried out in surprised as the sight of the young man slowly drifted to the sight of a younger woman naked in his bed. Azula's jaw clenched as her eyes narrowed darkly, "How dare you..." Azula said with deep hatred as the man gulped. "It's not what it looks like." The man said in defense as his heart raced.

The fire princess looked almost lethal as she lowered her head, casting a dark shadow over her eyes. The man's head beaded with sweat as he grew more anxious. "Get out you whore." Azula said as she turned her attention to the woman who was smirking. "Heh, why should I? I think it's obvious who Chan wants to be with…You are the one who should be leaving." The woman said as Chan spoke out in shock.

"Akae!" Chan said in a hush tone as the young woman smirked again before standing up boldly nude in front of the enraged princess.

Slowly she grabbed a silk red kimono from the floor, which happened to be Azula's favorite dress. The act only deepened the princess's anger as the girl covered herself casually before turning back to the woman. "You better go get your things before we'll be forced to kick you out. You're trespassing on noble property of the admiral." The woman said in a smug tone.

Azula turned lifting her head revealing her golden metallic irises filled with rage towards the young man. Taking a low sigh she then turned and spoke in a low whisper. "It's over…" Azula said calmly before leaving the doorway.

Yes, Azula could have slashed out at the foolish man and slapped the ungrateful whore. But she was over that anger inside her, that emotion has longed been replaced with maturity.

Right now, all Azula wanted to do was leave as far as she could from the wretched house, full of lies and deceitfulness.

As the woman entered into the open living room, she heard frantic footsteps come behind her. "Wait Azula!" Chan called out as he reached to her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Out of instinct Azula reacted violently as she quickly pulled away, twisting her body forward as she punched the man hard against his right cheek with her fist casting a small flame.

The force knocked him down to the ground hard as he cried out in pain from the blistering burn scorched on his face. Gripping his face with his hands, Chan rolled on the ground screaming in agony.

Azula simply sneered in disgust as she spoke harshly, "Never touch me again…" Azula said darkly as she then turned angrily and stomped away.

Just then the woman called Akae entered into the scene and gasped. "What have you done?" Akae cried out as she ran to the man's aid.

"Gave him what he deserved…" Azula said coldly as she turned and glared at the shocked female.

"I would advise you to keep your distance." Azula said in a threatening tone as her anger flared dangerously high while her fists swirled with orange flames inches from her knuckles. The woman's eyes widen in fear as she watched the brilliant display of the princess's firebending.

Azula then turned back and started to leave the house when Akae suddenly shouted out, "You bitch!" the woman said acting brave or rather foolish as Azula ignored the woman's remark and kept walking out till she entered the doorway.

"Stupid girl…You should be grateful I spared you." Azula whispered as she opened the door then slammed it closed behind her.

The scene then shifted to the open sea and waves crashing along the rocks as the fire princess casually walking down to the beach and glaring at the distant islands ahead the horizon.

'Where am I going to go now?' Azula thought as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"I see…So the governor wishes to contribute his fortune to the wounded soldiers?" a regal voice asked as a man was seen bowing to his lord.

"Yes Sire…He wishes to repay you in debt for the terrible situation in Boiling Rock." The man said as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

Six years ago, the colonial's report was mentioned to Zuko, when he heard of the warren's misfortunate suicide six and a half years ago along with his impossible escape from the prison with Sokka's father and fellow friends. For Mai's father to speak of it again cause Zuko to wonder the nobleman's intentions.

Yet Zuko knew the offer did carry some meaning due after the war; numerous soldiers arrived home injured and filled with shame. Open infirmaries have been active for four years after the men returned. Sadly, more are still missing and families have lost most hope to ever be reunited.

Fire Lord Zuko has worked to keep a stabilized establishment running but supplies were cutting short. He would indeed need the extra money from the governor's offer. But throughout the years of scams and trying to over throw him; Zuko remains vigilant.

With much thought, the young man decided to accept the governor's proposition and will deliver the money to the doctors and trade manager for further use.

"Tell the governor I humbly accept…Inform Imperial Ryuan of the news. Also cancel any further reservations for this afternoon." Zuko said as the man nodded his head and bowed respectfully.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko." the man said as he then left the throne room.

Zuko stood as the golden flames around him decrease before dimming out. Slowly the Fire Lord stepped down the steps and down the room passing the golden pillars. His eyes were firm as he steadily made his way to the royal hall.

Years have aged the once teenage boy into a man, a powerful ruler respected by his people and other nations alike. A dear friend to the Avatar, Zuko had an advantage to bring harmony to his kingdom. His promise to prompt love and peace covered the globe as the citizens of the Fire Nation redeem their once propagandist and stereotypic ways and became a warm, welcoming nation full of culture and history.

The scene of Zuko walking shifted to the sight of two doors as the lord entered. His mind focused on his success silently.

The young man was proud of his accomplishments. But one of his proudest moments over stood any settlement he managed to do for his kingdom. The Fire Lord's stern face soon melted away as he saw the scene of a gorgeous woman holding an infant and two children sitting next to a fireplace reading quietly.

His greatest achievement was marrying the Water Tribeswoman and baring his beautiful three children. Zuko felt like the luckiest man alive.

"Hello my love…Did the meeting go well?" Katara asked as her mature eyes narrowed softly as she smiled.

Before Zuko could answer his wife two forms tugged on his legs. "Daddy!" Kya cried out with joy as her brother looked up at his father with pride.

"Welcome back father." The young boy said as he beamed a bright smile. Zuko nodded his head as he patted his son on the head then turned to his daughter. Smiling softly the man bent down and lifted the little girl over his head.

"It is good to be back with my family." Zuko said as he then tickled the young girl as she giggled.

"Daddy!" the girl cried out as she giggled. The child then rubbed her tiny nose against her father's ridged nose giving him a polar bear kiss.

The Fire Lord chuckled as he kissed her back before lowering her down to the ground below.

Katara smiled at the loving scene of her husband bonding with their children. Katara was pleased that Zuko takes time in his busy schedule to see them. She was grateful.

Zuko then walked over to the waterbender and lowered down, kissing the woman sweetly on the lips before looking down at his second son. The Fire Lord noticed the baby was wrapped in red silk with a small ruffle of black hair and dark beige skin. He was going to be a handsome young man one day. Smiling gently Zuko then straighten his back and turned to his other children who sat by the fire. Chuckling Zuko joined them and then pointed to the fire as he spoke.

"Have you two heard the legend of the Golden Dragon?" Zuko said in an animated voice as the children awe in curiousness. "Uncle Iroh mentioned him in the stories of Agni." Kuzon said as his sister nodded her head.

Zuko smiled as he then flickered his wrist, "Well, this story is different…" Zuko said as the fire twisted in his hold shaping into a form of a dragon's body and head. The children stared in amazement as the flames started to tell a story.

"The Golden Dragon is known for power and life. Birthed from the mighty sun, the Golden Dragon is a strong being." Zuko said as the flames twirled and gracefully arched like a dragon roaring a silent cry.

Kya clapped her hands with enjoyment as Kuzon looked memorized by the sight. His eyes flickered with wonder and delight.

"You both carry that power in yourselves. No matter what element you can create or bend, that burning flame burns within you." Zuko said as Kuzon turned and looked at his father. The boy's eyes glistened as he then lowered his head. Zuko turned to his children and noticed his son's discomfort.

"Kuzon…" Zuko said in an understanding tone.

Kuzon was in a stage of his life where his bending status would start to develop. The age of a child who will start to bend was at least age five. During his youth, Kuzon was excited to find out if his ability was to become a firebender. But on his sixth birthday, the Sages of the Fire Temple discovered he inherited the element of water from his mother.

For a person born on Fire Nation land, it must have been difficult to be gifted with the foreign skill. To be different from everyone else. Zuko sympathize with his son's troubled feelings.

Kuzon's lips pouted as he lowered his head before mumbling to his father. "It may be true for Kya or even Lee. But not me…" Kuzon said as Zuko and Katara's eyes widen by their son's statement. Torn from how his son feels, Zuko tried to encourage him. "You are wrong, Kuzon. You have a gift, a powerful ability given to you from your loving mother." Zuko said as Katara spoke in.

"Your father is right, my dear. You may be a waterbender but you will always have the heart of a firebender." Katara said softly as Kuzon shut his eyes before standing up.

"You're both wrong! I'm a freak! A freak!" Kuzon cried out loudly as he raised his fists into the air then turned quickly, intentionally spilling a pitcher of water with his ghostly grasp of the water's edge. His emotions raged as he stomped out of the room. His baby brother cried from the loud noises waking him up. Katara gently tried to calm her son down as she hopelessly looked up at his husband.

Zuko sighed as he stood up from his place by the fire place. Looking down he smiled at his daughter, who sucked her thumb with sad eyes. "Watch mommy for me, Kya." Zuko said as the little girl nodded her head as she watched her father leave the room.

As the young man reached the doorway, he turned to his wife and smiled. "Don't worry…I'll talk to him." Zuko said as Katara smiled back. "I know…" the woman said as she rocked the child in her arms.

Nodding his head, Zuko then turned and left the room heading to the gardens where he knew he'll find his troubled son.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Book 5 Water

Chapter 3 Flowing Breeze

Soaring into a misty haze pass the clouds the flying bison roared out at the sight of the mountain range coming into view. Aang smiled as Toph gasped in awe of the high, steep peaks with angular edges reaching out into the skies. As Appa zigzagged passed the peaks and entered into a clearing, Toph gasped again at the scene below. A high tower was seen deep in the mountain crevasse surrounded by smaller buildings and a large arena along the cliff side.

It was breath-taking to the earthbender as Appa flew closer to the entrance landing strip laid out along the stone wall. As Aang leaped off the bison then helped Toph out, the airbender turned and smiled proudly as he spoke to himself. "The Southern Air Jongmu Temple…" Aang said as he turned and slowly walked up to a statue of a high ranked monk.

Bowing respectfully Aang spoke a low pray to his mentor. Toph watched courteously at the statue as she stood behind Aang admiring and regarding deeply to Aang's devotion to his mentor and people.

'It must be hard to come back after all these years…' Toph thought as she took a step forward and gently placed her hand softly on the boy's shoulder. Aang opened his eyes and turned to the earthbender.

Toph was reasonably shorter than Aang ever since he hit his growth sprout three years back. But the strong female always stood tall even if the moment felt slightly depressing. Aang smiled with an expression of sadness in his masculine features. The once pre teen airbender was older now with a more defined image of becoming a man. Still he shaves his head and wears his traditional robes; he was after all an airbender much more the Avatar.

But even after all these years of training and had fought in the war, Aang still carried a sense of child-like innocence in his deep gray eyes. One of which Toph envied and admired as she looked up at him deeply.

Aang narrowed his eyes briefly before leaning in and kissing her on the top of her forehead. Toph closed her eyes and blushed as he pulled away.

"Thank you…" Aang said lightly as he pulled away further. His chest still stung with hurt from the loss of his people. Turning back Aang looked up at the tower, the young man sighed as memories of his youth flooded into his mind.

Toph lowered her head, unsure what the airbender meant of his words as she noticed his shoulders slouching and disheartened appearance. Thinning her lips, Toph thought of something that might cheer up the down young man. Then she turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Twinkle-Toes, why not showin' me some cool places you know. This is after all a mini vacation! Where's all the fun?!" Toph exclaimed as she hit the airbender hard on the back in an affectionate and bold matter.

Aang staggered forward as he caught his footing before calling out in surprise. Turning his head and looking at the smiling girl. Aang's lips curved slightly, "Oh right…Well then, let me think…" the airbender said as he paused for a moment before speaking again.

"There's the Pai Sho room, oh and the Air Temple Sanctuary!" Aang said as his face lit up.

Toph smiled warmly as she laughed out grabbing the airbender's hand. "Come on! Let's check it out!" Toph cheered as the two teens ran into the temple as the sight of small deciduous trees were seen swaying in the wind.

* * *

The sun beamed down on the open beach as a woman carefully plucked ripe gray yam-like fruits off an ashen bark tree buried deep in the roots. Taking the last batch out, the woman bent down and placed the produce neatly in a pile. As she straighten up and wiped the sweat from her brow, a voice called out.

"Aeron!" a masculine yet soft voice spoke out as the woman turned to see Cole.

"What is it?" Aeron asked as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"I just received news that the Fire Lord has approved of our deed!" Cole said as he waved his arms holding a scroll in his right hand shaking it wildly.

Aeron gasped out before smiling brightly, "So then…That means…" Aeron said in shock as Cole spoke out.

"Our village will be rebuilt in the name of the Fire Lord! We'll have our home back!" Cole said finishing Aeron's words as she cried out happily as she jumped up hugging Cole.

The young man laughed as he spun the girl around.

The two villagers of the Shin-Ko Clan lost their home in a raid during a civil war against the Fire Nation, their own people. They were the only survivors who would able to escape.

After the war along with the their life-long journey of self-awareness, redemption and making new friends six years ago, Aeron and Cole finally settled down on their homeland. Hing Wa Island, in an old small shed on the beach coast that managed to survive the brutal attack years before.

Of course the run down shack was still in poor condition; the couple was able to live there for five whole years. Until at last, they've received the news when someone could help them rebuild their village back to her former glory and they came restart their lives once again.

The sight of sea gulls flying over head the couple and shoreline was seen as a strong breeze caught in the drift.

* * *

Walking through the bamboo forest, the warrior carefully made his way into the clearing where he met in front of the tall statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

As Sokka stepped out further from the bamboo bush he was greeted by the villagers along with his sweetheart Suki who was heavily pregnant.

The couple hugged and kissed deeply as a group of the village children cheered for the return of the Water tribesman. Sokka smiled tenderly as the Kyoshian leader welcomed him with warm arms.

"Welcome back, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." Oyaji said as Sokka bowed deeply. "It is good to be back, Chief Oyaji." Sokka said with respect as the man patted Sokka on the back.

"Come now, let us feast!" Oyaji said as the three entered into the village with the children tagging and racing along happily.

* * *

The scene of the Fire Nation Palace came into view as the sight of the royal garden was seen with a small child sitting under a withered willow tree. A tall man stepped forth to the child's side as he sat down slowly.

The son and father remained quiet as a cool breeze flowed pass them. Zuko then broke the silence as he closed his eyes.

"I understand how it must feel for you, my son." Zuko said as he spoke with wisdom and understanding.

Kuzon hugged his legs up as he rested his chin on his knees. "How can you? You're a firebender…" Kuzon said as Zuko smiled lightly.

"Yes, I am…But when I was your age. I too, had trouble mastering my element. Your aunt Azula was always better than me. She even was gifted with the power to produce blue fire and lightening." Zuko said as his son's eyes lit up in awe as he looked at his father with disbelief.

"No way…" Kuzon said as his father chuckled lightly.

"Yes, it's true." Zuko said as the six year old boy thought to himself.

'Auntie Azula could make the cold-blooded fire?!' Kuzon thought as he remembered Uncle Iroh tell him in one of his famous stories of the blue dragon hence Azula.

"I was always behind on everything I did. I used to think I had to be better, that I had to prove myself in order to gain everyone's love." Zuko said as his son lowered his head.

"But, it doesn't have to be that way, Kuzon…" Zuko said as he looked down at his child.

"Never forget who you are…Take pride in what you are Kuzon. You are unique and special in so many ways and I love you for that." Zuko said as he wrapped his arm over his son's shoulder and held his close.

Kuzon closed his eyes and sighed, "But what if they make fun of me?" Kuzon asked as Zuko smiled.

"Well, you'll just have to teach them a lesson. Try soaking them and we'll see who gets that last laugh." Zuko said as he wiggled his fingers tickling the boy in his hold. Kuzon laughed out as he tried to pull away.

"Haha! Dad! Haha!" Kuzon laughed out as he squirmed. "Stop it!" the young boy cried out as

Zuko finally stopped as he chuckled smiling down at his son.

Kuzon then looked at him and smiled before suddenly standing up with a new found confidence. "You're right!" Kuzon cheered as he held his small fist into the air. "I'll show them all! I'll be the best bender in the whole world!" Kuzon shouted with deternation as Zuko smiled as he eased back.

"I'm sure you will, my son…" Zuko said as he then stood up and placed his hand on the boy's head.

"Come…Lunch should be ready." Zuko said as Kuzon jumped with joy. "Yea! I hope they made fire sushi!" Kuzon said as he raced out to the vestibule. Zuko smiled warmly as he slowly followed. A small breeze flowed by swaying his long black hair with his golden flame crown glistening in the sunlight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and comment!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Music Playing:** For beginning of this chapter- Obokuri-Eemui by Ikue Asazaki

Book 5 Water

Chapter 4 Gone but Never Forgotten

A cold early winter breeze surrounded the area as dead autumn leaves danced in a circular motion across the dirt path leading up to the solid stone steps. The howling winds drifted pass as a body of a woman was seen dressed in black robes with a royal golden crown worn on the high hair bun. The feminine figure slowly paced up the stairs with grace, as she kept her head down while the frail scent of frost filled the air.

Coming into view was a wide courtyard with two dragon statues guarding the open gate leading into the small shrine. Around the courtyard, trees were seen wrapped with shimenawa rope and shime strips, protecting the area from evil spirits.

The woman continued down pass the shrine and to the back where a small hedge trailed along the side and further along was the sight of stone monuments. The sight was tranquil yet mystical as the sun shined over the graveyard with rays of light.

The woman walked up to one of the tall stone planks, looking down with a tender expression on her face. The woman admired the tombstone as the scene of early buds of fire lilies, incense, and a small bowl of water was seen laid in front of the memorial and a low crypt underneath of her beloved's ashes.

Ursa lowered her right hand as her fingertips traced over the smooth surface, crossing over the engraved symbols deep in the granite.

"Ozai…" the woman spoke in a low whisper as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

No matter how many cruel and evil acts her husband committed, Ursa continued to believe it was the work of the dark spirit, who has corrupted not only her beloved but has ruined so many other lives. Her head lowered down as a shadow casted over her eyes.

'The same spirit, who had also took over my own heart', Ursa thought as she pulled back her hand and covered her chest.

For six long years, Ursa still mourned for the loss of her husband. Yes, she was still blessed for her son and grandchildren yet inside her heart continuously wept for her beloved. The sorrow slowly ate away at her soul as she bowed to her knees and cried softly.

Ursa held her heart as she lowered her head to the floor. Bowing respectfully, as the woman's forehead rested on the stone of her husband's grave. Strands of black hair collected in a band of silk onto the ground as wet droplets hit the granite.

The image of a tall man was seen in Ursa's mind. The sight of Ozai's rare smile beamed at her, his body dressed in a casual red robe and his long hair fanned out over his shoulders.

"Ozai…" Ursa spoke in a choking sob as her finger nails gripped into the stone beneath her.

How she longed to embrace him again, to feel her beloved's warm touch. Gentle yet strong in her arms; how she wanted to hear his deep voice laced with softness and witness his deep golden eyes glisten with love for her.

Now hugging herself, Ursa cried out as the cold harsh winds surrounded the area. In her present state of mind, the only thing keeping her in the world of the living was the memories of the man she loved. If she continued on, so will Ozai's spirit in her heart.

As the cool breeze laced over the woman's tear dried face, Ursa fought to stand up. Slowly she pulled away from her husband's grave. Still staring down, Ursa couldn't look away as she drifted further from the monument. Finally turning back, Ursa closed her eyes as her lips trembled.

'Ozai…' the woman thought as she gave a silent goodbye before stepping out of the yard and passed the shrine.

Ever since her husband's proper burial, Ursa came to visit him.

Though, back at the palace, Ursa kept a warm smile and acted happy but it was far from the truth.

Ursa devoted her life to her husband and to her children. Of course now, as Ursa continued to age, the more she came to realize death was drawing near. Struck with an overwhelming sadness and guilt, Ursa became unable to let her undying-love for her husband go. She visited her beloved's grave almost once every month. Mourning for his loss and that no one will see him as the man she once knew.

As Ursa stepped closer to the capital, she quickly dried her tears and masked her expression with a soft smile. Passing by a guard, Ursa nodded her head in approval before entering into the noble district.

Continuing down the path to the front gates, Ursa ran into the chief tribesman of the Southern Water Tribe. His stature was tall and proud as he turned to see the woman. A small smile curved his lips. Hakoda bowed to Ursa in a respectful stance before straighten his pose. The man then spoke in a deep yet kind tone, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Ursa." Hakoda said as Ursa nodded her head. "It is a pleasure to see you as well, Chief Hakoda. Tell me, what brings you here?" Ursa said as the warrior's smile faded.

"I have come to bring grave news, unfortunately." Hakoda said as his demeanor dimmed.

"My mother in law has passed away recently. I came to address my daughter and take her to the memorial." Hakoda said as Ursa gasped covering her mouth in shock before lowering her head. "I am so sorry for your loss." Ursa said as her eyes tinted with sadness.

Hakoda smiled lightly, "It is alright. Kanna is in a better place among the spirits. I only pray Pakku can cope with the loss." Hakoda said as Ursa then bowed elegantly as she gestured her hands. "Please come inside and have some tea. I'll inform the servants to bring Miss Katara to join us." Ursa said as Hakoda gratefully nodded his head and followed the woman into the palace.

* * *

Looking up at the high dome ceiling, two blue eyes blinked. The sight of a girl dressed in a simple robe with princess crest in her hair bun was seen as the child stared up at the golden glass lotus.

The curious Kya wandered further into the room and noticed a figure standing by a near window. As the little girl cried out a whimper the person turned. It was a man, dressed in royal armor and clothing. The man's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the young princess.

"Miss Kya…What are you doing in these quarters?" the man asked as the girl fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"I lost my way…" Kya said honestly as the man turned facing the child.

"Hnn…Then I will escort you to your mother. This isn't a place for children." The man said as he took a step and led the girl onward to the door. Kya looked up at the man with slight confusion yet innocence. "I'm sorry…It's just so pwetty." The four year old said as the man lightly chuckled.

"I suppose, you being the Fire Lady's daughter. Curiosity will get the best of you." The man said remembering the waterbender's reputation of pushing the boundaries of restricted locations and learning more of the royal family legacy.

'Stubborn woman…Even now as the member of the royal family, I will never break the blood seal of the secrecy from this palace.' The man thought as he entered down the hall with the child by his side.

Kya looked up at the man again, as her youthful eyes tried to recall his appearance. From his armor and golden seal wrapped around his left arm.

She knew from her studies, he was a powerful person in the palace. Someone she knew she could trust, safely inside the palace walls.

Though she wasn't sure of his rank, the child knew enough to believe his judgments and obey his commands if needed.

Walking further down the hall, the child saw a figure with dark flowing brown hair that trailed behind a beautiful woman dressed in red robes. Immediately, the little girl recognized the woman.

"Mommy!" the child cried out as she ran up to the woman. Katara slightly gave a look of surprise before smiling lightly as Kya hugged her mother's knees.

"Kya…I thought you were in the nursery with your two brothers…" Katara said as she patted her daughter's head.

"My Lady, it has seemed that princess Kya wandered off. I happened to find her in the eastern quarters." The man said as he bowed deeply to the woman.

Katara narrowed her eyes slightly, "I see." The woman said with disappointment in her tone as the little girl looked up at her mother.

"I'm sowwy Mommy! I didn't know I wasn't allowed. I got lost." Kya said worried with her mother's tone as she tried to defend herself.

Katara smiled warmly as she bent down to her daughter's height. "It's alright my dear…You didn't know. Just remember next time not to venture off without your nanny." Katara said softly as the child nodded her head slightly.

As Katara straighten her pose, a servant entered the scene. "Your Highness…I bring urgent news that you are to report to the dining room. Miss Ursa wishes to speak with you." The female servant said as she bowed.

Katara nodded her head in agreement as she then looked at the woman with a smile.

"Very well. I shall be off then. Oh, and Jun can you take Kya back to the nursery please?" Katara asked as the woman bowed again, "Yes, My Lady." The servant woman said as she lightly took the girl's hand and led her down the hall.

"Bye mommy!" Kya called out as her mother waved sweetly back. After the sight of her daughter and servant were gone, Katara turned her attention to the man patiently waiting for any orders.

"Thank you, Imperial Ryuan for bringing my daughter safely back." Katara said as she nodded her head in a curt bow.

"Of course, My Lady." Ryuan said as he bowed deeply.

"Hmm…You are free to return to your post and commands, Imperial." Katara said in a regal voice as she smiled softly before heading down to the dining quarters.

The man bowed again as the woman left; Ryuan slowly stood up and turned.

'Curse these delays…I need to find out more on those reports…' the man thought to himself as he walked down the hall.

* * *

**What plans does the Imperial have in mind? What secrets are kept from Katara and her family? Stay tune and find out next chapter! Also more Taang!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After some more research I've realized that Hakoda was Kanna's son. I will soon correct my mistake in my last chapter. Again thank you all for reading and please review! **

**Also while searching online, I discovered information referenced from Avatar Wiki about Kanna's name. Turns out her name may be derived from the Japanese word Kan, meaning cold. "Kana" is also Inuit for "down there", "the one below", "downriver" or "in the direction of the sea", possibly referring to her traveling from the Northern to Southern Water Tribe. **

**Thus I will use one description of her name for the chapter title as a tribute to her death.**

**

* * *

  
**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 5 In the Direction of the Sea

"_It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little Waterbender._"

Her grandmother's words rang in Katara's mind as tears fell down her cheeks. "No, it can't be…" Katara said as she lowered her head.

"Have…Have they performed the burial?" Katara managed to ask her father as she kept her head down.

"No…I decided to wait till I brought you and Sokka back." Hakoda said with a serious yet sad expression.

Katara thinned her lips, "Then let us hurry…Or Gran-Gran's soul cannot rest peacefully." Katara said as she lifted her head.

Hakoda's eyes slightly widen as his heart swelled with honor in his daughter's words. He was pleased that his child still holds their people's traditions and customs to heart.

Just then the door opened to reveal Zuko standing with a concerned yet respectful appearance.

"Zuko…" Katara said softly as the Fire Lord smiled lightly.

"Take the Eastern Fleet to Kyoshi Island. It's the fastest and most efficient of any vessel." Zuko said with understanding as Katara smiled lightly before hugging her husband with gratitude.

"Thank you Fire Lord Zuko." Hakoda said gratefully as he bowed to the young man. Zuko simply nodded his head as he looked down at his wife, "Take all the time you need." Zuko said lovingly as Katara's eyes glistened with tears.

"Thank you." Katara said as she held back a sob while hugging her husband again.

* * *

"Alright Kuzon…Remember your breathing technique. In…" Iroh said with a pause as he inhaled deeply, "…and out." Iroh continued as he then exhaled slowly, demonstrating to the young bender.

Kuzon simply huffed out in frustration, "Why should I train with you, uncle?" Kuzon asked as he spoke again with an annoyed tone, "You're a firebender…Shouldn't I train with a waterbender?" the boy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Breathing is an important mechanism for any type of bending. Whether its bending fire, water, even earth. We all depend on the balance in order to bend properly." Iroh said as he looked down at the boy who released his crossed arms and lowered his head.

"So, if I learn to breathe properly…I'll have a better chance to become a great bender?" Kuzon asked as his eyes glistened.

The old man smiled, "As long as you practice hard and move forward, anything is possible." Iroh said as he placed his hands inside his wide sleeves.

In the distance from the training grounds was Kya sitting on the stone steps nearby, curiously watching her brother in awe.

"Good luck Kuzu!" Kya cheered as her brother moaned out in annoyance. Why did his sister have to give him such a childish nickname? Then again, she was only four years old, so Kuzon let it side.

He was protective over his little sister and loved her deeply, even though she can be annoying sometimes.

Turning his attention back to the old man, Kuzon inhaled deeply before forming into a basic stance.

"Good…Your posture is perfect." Iroh said with praise as the young boy stepped forward huffing out as he performed another simple move with his hands and feet.

As the boy pulled back, Iroh nodded his head in approval. "Very well done…" the old man said as Kuzon smiled with pride.

Just then a tall man entered into the courtyard and bowed to the old general. "Sir, I am afraid there is some terrible news." The man said as Iroh's expression dimmed.

"Please inform me…What happened?" Iroh asked in a low tone as the servant bowed his head.

"Lady Katara's family member from the Southern pole passed away. Chief Hakoda has arrived to take her to the memorial." The man said answering the short message.

Iroh's eyes closed. This was tragic news…

"Does Fire Lord Zuko know of this?" Iroh asked as the servant nodded his head. "Yes Sir." The man said as Iroh turned his attention to the two curious children.

"Very well, I shall speak to Lord Zuko. Please take Prince Kuzon and Miss Kya to the nursery." Iroh said as he then turned to the young boy.

"I am sorry, Kuzon. It seems something has turned up and we will be unable to train any further today." Iroh said as Kuzon nodded his head.

The two siblings were unsure of the situation due to the low profile from the two men's conversation. But Kuzon was certain it wasn't good. Kya became nervous and worried as she held her brother's hand.

Kuzon blinked before looking down at his sister; he smiled lightly to ensure her fears.

As Iroh left the courtyard, the tall servant bowed to Kuzon and his sister. "Please let me escort you both to the nursery." The man said as the children nodded their heads. Kuzon then turned to his sister and spoke softly.

"Come on…Let's go play with Lee." Kuzon said as Kya smiled happily. "Yea!" the little girl said with joy.

The scene then backed away showing the sight of the large training grounds and forming white clouds drifting in the blue sky.

* * *

"Ah…Now that was a good meal." Sokka said happily as he rubbed his full belly. Suki giggled as she sipped lightly on some warm tea. The couple retreated to Suki's home after enjoying the plentiful feast in honor of the Water Tribe warrior returning to the island.

Suki smiled warmly as the couple settled in on the futon mattress with large pillows. Cuddling together, Sokka turned to Suki as he reached out and traces his fingers over her collarbone up to a choker necklace with a carved stone in the center.

Sokka then chuckled lightly as he spoke lovingly, "Do you remember the day I gave this to you?" the young man asked as Suki giggled moving closer to her husband. "How can I forget?" Suki said as Sokka chuckled again. "Yea…It was probably the happiest moment of my life. Well besides winning the war. Heh, but let me tell ya. It was pretty darn close." Sokka said as Suki laughed as she rested her head on his chest. "Yea…" the young woman said she then recalled the night the Water Tribesman warrior proposed to her.

_The bright celestial sphere was full with her luminous light beaming down across the vast sea and mountain range of Serpent's Pass. The sight came into view as a Kyoshian warrior crossed the rugged terrain. The Suki was order to send out members of her team to the secluded cove in the Eastern Lake, Full Moon Bay. Sokka joined as a substitute member of his girlfriend's squad. _

_The seep sides of the earth were unstable and unsettling as the group made their way to the checkpoint._

_While resting near an open bed of rock, the group waited for the Terra Team to board them on a boat which was scheduled to come the next day to take them to the villages from their neighboring homeland. Reports of illness and thieves were in the area. It was the Kyoshian duty to protect their people and any in need._

_Sokka watched the Kyoshian woman nearby as she ordered commands to her team about the upcoming mission they'll have to face. Sokka sighed lightly as he left the campsite. Walking to a close by boulder, the young man sat down and quietly pondered to himself. _

_Lifting his head up at toward the huge dark sky filled with a river of stars twinkling in the evening night. The Water Tribesman couldn't help but look at the moon ahead. The beautiful silver orb gleaming her light down on him._

_The image of the water princess flooded the young man's mind. Her ethereal white hair flowing in an unfelt breeze. Her icy blue eyes that glistened at him gently along with her soft smile, that would melt even the coldest heart._

_His first love that he has never forgotten all these years, even now her vision still haunts him._

_Sokka always felt guilty when he was with Suki, as though he has betrayed Yue by falling for another woman. _

_Recollecting his feelings, Sokka knew what he wanted to do. He had no doubt that his feelings for both Yue and Suki were strong. Still he had to make a decision._

_Just then Sokka heard footsteps draw near him as he heard the tender tone of the Kyoshian leader._

"_Are you alright?" Suki asked with worry as Sokka turned his head looking at her._

"_Yes and no…" Sokka said as he stood up and faced her._

_Suki stood and listened to what the young man had to say. Her eyes glinted with concern as Sokka took a deep breathe._

"_I told you once before…In fact it was this very place where I told you how it was difficult for me to move on. How I was so afraid to lose someone I cared about. Deep down…That person will always have a place in my heart." Sokka said as Suki started to tear up as Sokka then spoke again more ardently, "I was being over-protective and worried you would get hurt. But after our journey…After the war even! I've realized that you can take care of yourself." Sokka said as he paused for a moment as Suki smiled lightly._

_The Water Tribe warrior spoke again with loving tone in his voice, "You're strong and brave. You're so beautiful and have been there by my side, always." Sokka said as he placed his hands out holding Suki's affectionately. _

"_This time…I want to be there for you. I want to take care of you and protect you. Suki…" Sokka said as his voice trembled with uncertainty as he forced himself to speak again._

"_Yes Sokka?" Suki asked as she lovingly looked him in his eyes._

"_W-Will you do me the honors of being with me forever?" Sokka said as he held out a necklace for the young woman as she gasped in shock._

"_Suki…Will you be my wife?" Sokka asked more formally as the Kyoshian woman shook her head as tears fell down her face._

"_Yes!" Suki cried out as she jumped up and hugged the young man._

Yes, it was indeed a memorable night for the Kyoshian warrior. Of course, there were other things that crossed her mind as she lifted herself up and looked at the young man with a warm smile.

"Sokka…" Suki said as the young man gazed at her lovingly, "What is it, Suki?" Sokka asked as his wife braced herself up from the bed and took a deep sigh.

"I have some good and bad news." Suki said as Sokka sat up on the edge of the bed and gave a concern and serious look.

"What's the bad news?" Sokka asked as Suki lowered her head.

"Turns out that the crops this year have been doing poorly." Suki said as Sokka scoffed, "Oh, don't worry…We'll just perform a trade to the neighboring villages until the harvest." Sokka said as Suki smiled dimly.

"Well, the good news is…Well…" Suki said as she fumbled with her fingers. "What is it Suki? You can tell me…" Sokka said in a supporting tone.

The Kyoshian woman sighed again as she lifted her head and looked deeply at her husband.

"I'm pregnant…" Suki breathed out as Sokka blinked.

"You're pregnant!?" Sokka exclaimed with joy as his face beamed. "That's not just good news, Suki that's wonderful!" Sokka cried out as he stood up and picked up his wife spinning her around. Suki laughed out as she clinged to the young man.

Once he put her down, Sokka kissed her deeply as he smiled. "Do the villagers know? When did you find out?" Sokka asked as Suki giggled. "Yes, the villagers know…I actually found out two months ago." Suki said as Sokka cried out, "Two months ago! Why didn't you write me?" Sokka asked as Suki giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair playfully.

"I wanted to wait when you came back…" Suki said as Sokka chuckled.

"Isn't it amazing Sokka? You're going to be a father." Suki said warmly as the Water Tribesman dawned in realization that he in fact will become a father.

"Yes…This…This almost unbelievable…" Sokka said as Suki smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Oh Sokka…I know." Suki said endearingly as Sokka smiled warmly as he hugged her.

Closing his eyes, Sokka felt his heart tugged with joy as he buried his hair in his beloved's hair.

The scene backed away outward showing the green roof houses with stack smokes and children running in the courtyard of the houses and the tall statue towering over the village.

* * *

**Yay! Suki is pregnant! What happens next? Please review and comment to find out!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Book 5 Water

Chapter 6 Two Figures by a Fountain

The sight of the royal fire palace was seen as servants hastily paced down the halls. The air was filled with tension and uncertainty as news spread of the Lady's upcoming travels out of the kingdom.

Kuzon peered out of the door as behind him was his sister playing by the fire and younger brother sleeping in a round crib. Lee's bed was made of cherry wood with a majestic canopy creating a royal setting for the infant. The room itself was open with large paintings and golden rimmed ledges on the corners. The scene then drifted to the doorway, where the young prince continued to stare.

Kuzon's eyes scanned the hallway as his heart raced while he watched the steady steps of the staff continue down the corridors. Something was happening…Something strange and unsettling. Kuzon wanted to know what that something was.

Turning back toward the room, Kuzon quickly stepped into the second room where a woman was seen preparing the changing table for the baby, Lee.

The young boy spoke out in a curt tone, "I'm going out." Kuzon said as his nanny turned with a soft yet surprised look.

"I am afraid you can not leave Prince Kuzon. Orders from the general command you stay here." The woman said as she folded a white towel.

"Am I not, the royal blood line of the Fire Lord?" Kuzon asked in a serious tone as the woman turned to the boy and smiled faintly.

"Yes you are and-

"And you will do as I say. I am going out. You will and can not stop me. If you do, you will not only be disrespecting me, Prince Kuzon but the Fire Lord as well. Thus he will have no choice, except to show no mercy to you and your family. Is that understood?" Kuzon said cutting off the woman as he used the similar words that he remembered his father once used on an Earth Kingdom general.

The nanny was in pure shock from hearing the young prince's demands and threat. Surely she knew her place. But to cross the lines of the prince could in fact deem her in trouble from the lord's law.

She was caught between a rock and a hard place. She couldn't say no to the child yet she was ordered to protect and watch over him.

"Then I will have someone escort you, my prince. Where ever you wish to go." The woman said as she bowed her head.

Kuzon was pleased that the servant didn't deny his request and order. But he was disappointed that she didn't let him get off easy.

Folding his arms over his chest, the young boy scoffed. "That will be fine. Please have someone here by the time I'm ready." Kuzon said as he then marched out the room. The woman simply shook her head, wondering what the child was up to.

* * *

The sight of the Southern Air Temple came into view as a dark haired young woman ventured into the antechamber. Faded paintings of air bison and ancient scriptures were seen on the smooth stone walls of the sanctuary. The paint was chipped and crackled against limestone's surface. Toph sighed as she ran her fingers over the wall. Closing her eyes, the earthbender strangely felt unquestionable peace within herself.

Wondering to herself, Toph realized that even after century has passed, the spiritual energy of the temple still flows through the area.

The girl shivered lightly as goose bumps rose from her bare arms as the cooling winds passed by the open hallways. Turning her attention away from the paintings, Toph continued down the hall. The sheer size of the temple was impressive enough, in some miraculous way built into the earth itself. Toph wondered how the airbenders could have achieved such an architectural feat.

Walking further down the large hallway, Toph saw something familiar as she entered into an open view of a dome like room. Looking down, Toph recognized the symbolic icon of the white lotus. The title flower print covered the whole area as a marble vessel was seen in the center. A metallic bowl was seen empty inside the vessel as Toph lean over peering in. 'What is this strange thing?' Toph pondered to herself as she then heard a voice speak out behind her.

"It's a holy stoup." Aang said answering Toph's questioning thoughts.

"What's it for?" Toph asked as she turned to the airbender.

Aang slowly walked up to her as he looked down at the marble vessel. "It was used in practice from the monks during every harvest." The airbender said as he recalled the nomad's tapping water on their arrows above their foreheads and chanting a prayer.

"It was blessed by the first Avatar. A sacred artifact passed down to the masters." Aang said as he ran his fingers over the sill.

"I was blessed after I received my arrows." Aang said as his eyes narrowed.

Toph looked at the young man then at his arrows.

The blue ink that once impaled his youthful skin; it must have been an agonizing experience. Especially for someone who was so young at the time.

Yet watching the young man now, Toph recognized the sense of pride Aang seemed to carry with his arrows.

It was the mark of his heritage, his passage in becoming a master. But time was catching up to the airbender and memories of his peoples' past were fading. Like the brittle stone in the ruins of the temple.

Toph then gave a small smile as she cupped her hand over his on the vessel. Aang blinked and looked at the earthbender.

"So this was interesting…Anymore wacky things left you wanna show me?" Toph asked trying to lighten the mood as Aang nodded his head. The couple then walked pass the marble vessel and deeper into the temple, hand in hand.

Aang then grew nervous as he recognized the part of the temple that was once forbidden to him as a child. Still, he wanted to show Toph everything his home had to offer from the past. Steadily swallowing his pride, Aang pressed forward into the dark hallway of the ruins as Toph wondered why Twinkle-Toes were so edgy.

'Keh, when will he ever learn?' Toph thought to herself as she recalled other times when even small contact with the young man caused Aang to blush and grow uncomfortable.

'I guess I have no choice but to shake it out of him.' Toph thought as she continued to think of a reasonable approach to break through Aang's personal space.

Smirking to herself, Toph then latched her arms into Aang's, pulling herself closer to the already nervous teen.

Aang blinked in confusion as he looked down at the smiling girl. Blushing, Aang wondered if she was just excited to find out more things in the temple. Then again, he knew Toph always had other reasons to smile like that.

Brushing the thought aside, Aang continued down the passageway and into a spilt hall of two doors.

"Where does this lead?" Toph asked as Aang hummed lightly. "I think this is where the Eastern and Western nomad nuns came to stay during the ceremonial." Aang said as Toph gave a strange look.

"Ceremonial? For what exactly?" Toph asked as Aang rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know to be honest." Aang said as Toph sighed. "You're hopeless." Toph said as she pulled away from the airbender and walked up to one of the doorways.

"Would the nuns come often?" Toph asked as Aang thought about it. "Hmm, only a few times every six months. Actually some came in groups while the rest stayed." Aang said as Toph then stepped into one of the rooms.

Aang then gasped out, "Toph! Don't go in there! It's forbidden!" the airbender exclaimed as Toph scoffed out half way in the new hallway. "Oh please…No one is here. Why not check it out?" Toph said as curiosity got the best of her.

Aang sighed as he quickly followed her into the dark hallway. The scene backed away showing an open window with moss etched on the stone wall.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the large mattress, Katara had in her hands a velvet black box. Looking down with a gentle gaze, the woman opened the box revealing a neatly placed blue choker with a hoary blue pendant. The beautiful ornament was seen resting in the center with a smooth engrave of rolling waves over a surf. It is Katara's most treasured possession, pasted down from her grandmother to her mother, and finally in her hands ever since her mother passed away those many years ago.

Now, here she was…Off the visit her grandmother one last time before her spirit was sent into paradise.

The woman's mind struggled over her decision as she rubbed the glossy surface of the pendant with her fingertips.

Just then a figure entered into the room, Katara slowly lifted her head to see her husband. The man showed an empathic expression as he walked over to his wife.

"The ship is ready to abort. Your father is waiting for you by the antechamber." Zuko said softly as he put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

Katara lowered her head before speaking lightly, "Remember when you showed me this while I was tied up on the tree?" Katara said as Zuko's expression dimmed.

He didn't like bringing old memories up, especially when it involved still being enemies with his now beloved wife. The fact that he used something as precious as her mother's necklace; to bribe her in exchange of the Avatar.

"Yes…I remember." Zuko said lightly as Katara parted her lips.

"Ever since I lost it…I felt like I lost a piece of myself. My mother's spirit was no longer with me. Until you placed her back towards me that night, I was so relieved yet very surprised that you had it that whole time." Katara said as she lifted her head up, looking at her husband with sad eyes.

"Even though you were the enemy. You kept my mother's necklace safe with tender care. Didn't you?" Katara said as Zuko smiled lightly.

"My uncle said the design was exquisite and rare find. I was afraid he would take it and use it for his large amount of expensive keep sakes. So, I kept it with me at all times, tucked away in my sleeve." Zuko said as Katara smiled then giggled of how predictable Iroh was. Katara's smile then turned into a warm curve as she reached out and caressed Zuko's cheek.

"I means so much to me that you took care of it so protectively." Katara said with a pause as Zuko leaned in and kissed the top of her hand affectionately.

"Anything for you, princess." Zuko said as Katara then beamed a tender smile.

The Fire Lord hasn't called her by that nickname for many years. To hear it again, warmed her heart dearly.

"I have finally made my decision…" Katara said as she continued.

"I want to give her necklace back to her. So she can have a part of me with her as well." Katara said as she talked about her grandmother.

Zuko's eyes glistened with respect as he nodded his head in agreement.

Zuko marveled at his wife's traditions as a Water Tribeswoman. Her peoples' customs were so caring and held such honor to the dead. It gave Zuko more respect to the Water Tribe.

"I think your grandmother will be happy to accept such an offering." Zuko said as Katara nodded her head.

The scene backed away with the couple kissing sweetly as the sight drifted onward to the vast red hallways of a servant woman making her way down the royal corridors.

* * *

Opening the door, the servant woman walked in as a young prince was seen waiting.

"Ah, thank you for coming, right on time." The nanny said with approval as she turned to the boy.

"Prince Kuzon this is Kara. She is our most trusted servant of the royal family. She will be escorting you, where ever you please." The nanny said as the servant woman bowed to the prince with honor and respect.

The boy nodded his head as he then marched to the doorway. "Come Kara. I want to go to the courtyard." Kuzon said in a deep tone trying to act like a regal young lord to the woman.

The servant smiled as she bowed, "Yes, Prince Kuzon."

As the boy started to exit out of the room, he then turned and spoke to the nanny, "Watch over my sister and brother while I'm gone." Kuzon said as the older woman nodded her head.

"Of course Prince Kuzon." The nanny said as Kuzon smiled.

"Alright then, let's be off." Kuzon said with haughtiness as the child left the room.

* * *

Walking at a reasonable distance behind the little prince, the servant woman wondered why the child wanted to leave the nursery.

Kuzon was never known to act so spontaneously, especially after his lunch. Was the child rebelling due to his mother's urgent departure? Kara wasn't sure, nor did she question the royal family's judgment.

But for the safety of the child, Kara knew she had to be on guard.

The heirs were the lifeline to the kingdom for future generations. Prince Kuzon would likely take his father's throne one day.

His health and honor were an important reputation to the palace and its members.

Lifting her head back up, she watched the child step evenly down the hall before creeping at the corners. The child checked if the area was clear, he then continued on until he entered the entrance to the courtyard.

Opening the door, the boy peered out noticing two strange figures by the fountain. The tall figure bowed to the other as the water sprinkled behind them. Kuzon gave a wary look at the scene as the other figure handed a rolled up scroll with a black ribbon.

Kuzon narrowed his eyes; different colored ribbons meant different codes of importance to the information given. At least that what Iroh told the young prince a couple of months back in his studies.

Glancing over at the taller person who took the paper, Kuzon focused on the man. There was something about him that seemed so familiar to the boy.

"Prince Kuzon, we really shouldn't be here. Why not try, going to the gardens if you want to play." The woman servant asked thinking the child wanted to go on an adventure of some sort.

Kuzon mumbled lightly to himself. He always disliked it when everyone treated him like such a child.

Even though he was only six year old, the young prince was more mature than everyone gave him credit for.

He knew something wasn't right in the palace. Being the stubborn young boy, Kuzon was. He wanted answers.

Before Kuzon could react the tall man started to make his way to the door while placing the scroll underneath his robe.

Opening the cracked door, the tall man halted to a stop in surprise as he looked down at the child.

"Prince Kuzon." The man said as he then looked up at the woman. "Kara…What are you doing here in the entry hall?" the man asked as Kuzon recognized the tall man. It was General Jee.

"Well, I-I…

Kuzon started to say as he staggered through his words, the woman servant then swiftly reacted. Cutting in before Kuzon could speak, "Kuzon wanted to go on a little adventure. He asked me to accompany him on his journey." Kara said as she placed her hands on the child's shoulders.

Kuzon then quickly nodded his head in agreement as General Jee gave a half smile. "Well then. Don't be getting into any trouble, Prince Kuzon." Jee said warmly as he then turned his attention to Kara and nodded his head.

Kara slightly blushed as she bowed her head deeply to the general as the tall man left the area.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Kara turned the boy around and bent to her knees while she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Do you know how trouble you could have gotten in to?" the woman said slightly scolding the boy as Kuzon blinked.

The woman's cheeks were tinted with red as her eyes glistened with emotions.

In all honestly the boy was aware that the woman liked General Jee. Curious, the boy decided to ask and clarify his suspicions.

"Do you like General Jee?" Kuzon asked innocently as Kara pulled away from the boy. Her face appeared to change into a deep shade of red, almost like a ripe pomegranate fruit. It was rather comical for the young boy as the woman tensed up and whimpered out with embarrassment before bowing down to her waist.

"May we now return to the nursery?" The woman asked in slight desperate tone while she hid behind her shame and humiliation.

Satisfied by the woman's reaction, Kuzon decided to take her offer. "Yes, let us return." Kuzon said with a sly smile as he marched onward down the hall.

Slowly lifting her head, the woman glared at the boy. 'This child will be the death of me…' the woman thought as she slowly followed.

* * *

**I tried to make some funny scenes; of course I probably failed terribly. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Stay and tune and find out what Jee is planning…What lies in the forbidden rooms of the nuns? **

**Please review and comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Mild sexual contact  
**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 7 Farewell

Servants packed the remainder of their Lady's luggage along with a long coat of warm fur from the rare fire marten. Preparing their trip to the docks, Katara was seen walking down the entry hall. "Please be careful." The woman said as the men nodded their heads while they carried the chests out to the courtyard.

As soon as the men left, Katara sighed inaudibly. There was so much to do and so little time. Katara thought as she kept a regal posture and presented a lady like grace as she turned to her head after she heard gentle footsteps close by.

Just then she looked up to see the tall Fire Lord before her. He was standing formally with his hands clasped together in front of him. His face was emotionless as Katara took a deep breathe. Lifting her long dress up to maneuver her way down the hall, Katara entered into a narrow hallway. She gestured for the man to follow her before disappearing into the room. Zuko slowly followed as they both ended up in the royal library.

Walking to the shelves stacked with scrolls and books, Katara finally lost her posture as tears fell down her face.

Zuko stood firm as he spoke softly, "Why are you crying?" Zuko asked as Katara turned and looked at him with watery eyes.

"I-I don't know how long I'll be…and…Y-you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Katara said with a pause as she recollected herself. Zuko's lips thinned as his body tensed.

Katara noticed his reaction as she then sighed out, barely smiling as a slight curve formed on her mouth. Katara's lips parted, "You knew before I did." Katara said with a low tone.

"Didn't you?" Katara said as Zuko kept himself still as his eyes glistened with emotion.

"Yes…I know exactly." Zuko said as he then charged at his wife with a passionate kiss.

Slightly brushing against the wall, Katara kissed Zuko back as he cupped her cheek. Scenes flashed of cloth disrobing revealing bare shoulders and quicken grunts.

Zuko slowly parted from Katara's lips as she spoke his name softly, "Zuko."

"Katara." Zuko replied as he looked deeply into the woman's enchanting blue eyes.

"I love you." Katara said almost breathlessly.

"I love you." Zuko replied as he claimed her lips with another passionate force.

Propping her legs against the hard wood floor, Katara braced herself as Zuko positioned closer to his wife. The two began panting while they slowly made love against the book shelf.

Katara wrapped her arms around her husband; her fingers running through his hair, messing up his neatly pulled back hair.

The Zuko's hand was seen pressing against the wall as he gripped the edge roughly. Thrusting against the dark skinned woman, the Fire Lord grunted with pleasure as Katara moaned out.

The couple's hands entwined as the scene backed away focusing on a single candle, flickering its faint light casting a romantic glow in the room.

* * *

Pacing down the hall, the sight of man dressed in royal armor and robes entered into the office quarters of the palace. Labeled as the guards' wing, the general continued down the hall until he met up with a tall figure.

The man bowed and spoke in a decorous tone, "I bring news from the White Lotus Society." The man said as the tall figure shook his head.

"What could the White Lotus possibly offer in this crisis?" the tall man said with a pause, wavering his trust in the secret society.

"It is not terrible enough that our Lady is going to travel in such dangerous conditions?!" The man said with frustration.

The general lowered his head before speaking, "I understand the concern that disease has been spreading more quickly that we anticipated, Imperial Ryuan. But it was Fire Lord Zuko's order. We can not deny his request." The general said as Ryuan narrowed his eyes.

"But at what cost? For the life of our Lady…? I think not." Ryuan said as he wished to dismiss this discussion.

"Please Imperial Ryuan, at least see what the White Lotus has to recommend. It may be promising." The general said as he pulled out the scroll and handed it to the man.

With a deep sigh, Ryuan took the scroll and read its context.

There was information for a different route for their Lady and fellow members to travel, clear from any area ridden with disease or potential threats. Feeling the fine rice paper, a wax coating was carefully painted over the scroll. Ryuan narrowed his eyes as he lifted his palm open and released a flame from his hand.

The general gasped, "Imperial what are you doing?!" the man asked in shock as the Imperial spoke firmly, "Calm yourself, General Jee. This scroll carries a hidden message." Ryuan said as the scroll soon revealed a second mark across the page. It was a map showing the course to take on the journey to the Southern Territories.

"How did you know of this?" Jee asked as Ryuan rolled up the scroll. "It is a common technique that the White Lotus Society uses when sending information. They are useful for those who know its purpose. For anyone else who is unfamiliar with this technique the information becomes pointless. Thus keeping they're secrets safe. It is a very perplex method, I find it rather interesting." Ryuan said with a hint of amusement in his tone as he then handed Jee the document, "Give this to Commander Wei, he will analyze the map and pin-point the new route." Ryuan said as Jee nodded his head.

"Yes sir." Jee said as he then left down the hall.

As Jee was out of sight, Ryuan closed his eyes and turned to his office.

Once inside. The imperial stepped up to the large glass window and gazed at the clouded skies ahead.

'May Agni, watch over them…' Ryuan prayed as the scene drifted away slowly as his hands were seen clasped formally behind his back.

* * *

As Aang and Toph walked deeper into the hallway of the temple, Aang discharged a small flame from his hand leading the way into the dark passage. When they entered into an opening, Aang looked around for a useable source to brighten the room. Looking at the side of one wall, the young man soon found an oil lamp that still carried an ounce of liquid.

Placing the flame close the simple vessel, the oil caught fire and lit the room in an amazing glow. Toph and Aang mumbled in awe as the walls were seen made of pure jade stone. Detailed carvings came into view of swirls of wind with golden lotus petals etched along the sides. The oil burned giving off a pleasant scent of flowers as the two teens looked around the chamber.

Colorful silk pillows were scattered around the floor with satin sheets and old pottery. Aang stepped in and picked up a bottle lying on the floor. Shaking the bottle, Aang heard a swooshing sound. "Hey there's still something left after all of these years…" the young man said with a surprised tone as he sniffed the inside with curiosity before pulling away with wonder. "It smells like peaches…" Aang said with a smile as Toph walked over to a low oak table that had a book bind with ribbon. The paper was fragile around the edges as Toph carefully picked up the hundred year old book. The title was ironically called 'Yu-Fang Mi Chue' roughly meaning 'Secrets in the Jade Chamber'.

Aang leaned in and read the title from left to right across the page, "I remember Monk Gyatso mentioning something about a secret book that was passed down for generations. Maybe this is it." Aang said with enthusiasm as Toph slowly opened the page.

A scripture was seen in the center of the fine paper, Toph read out loud the message carefully. Toph's reading skills were still a little shaky ever since she learned to read five years ago. But nevertheless Aang encouraged her to continue.

"One cannot avoid life by hiding in the mountains, because life exists there as well. But one can avoid the disturbance of the external world by remaining centered and calm like a mountain." Toph said as the message sank in.

Aang closed his eyes as he thought deeply to himself. 'That's sounds like something Monk Pasang would have said.' Aang thought as he remembered the head leader of the Council of Elders. Monk Pasang was a wise and patient monk who was very aware of Aang's role as the Avatar, and when forced to, sacrificed Aang's childhood for the good of the world. He was more sympathetic than the other monks, and is therefore well-respected as a decision maker.

Opening his eyes again, Aang noticed that Toph already turned the next page. Curious to find out more he leaned in closer.

"_He who controls others may be powerful, but he who has mastered himself is mightier still."_

"_When you let go of what you are, you become what you might be."_

"_At the center of your being you have the answer; you know who you are and you know what you want."_

Aang took a step back from the book, all of these quotes held meaning to his lessons in life. It was he needed to know before his journey as the Avatar. Seeing these powerful words before him, made Aang wondered.

If he had known these words, these messages of truth; would he have made better choices in his life?

Would he have defeated Ozai sooner because of that knowledge?

The monks used to say, that knowledge was power. It was more powerful than the strongest current in the air.

Unaware of the airbender backing away, Toph continued to read.

"This wisdom stands for many things. You must remember yourself not only as a bender, but as a human being as well." Toph said as she then placed the book down.

"Wow, I have to admit. That was some deep stuff. I kind of find it interesting." Toph said as she turned and smiled. Aang gave a half smile before slumping over to the pillows with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong Aang?" Toph asked as she joined the airbender.

"Those quotes…They all described what I needed to hear during the war. To find myself, to let go and defeat Ozai. I just can't help but think…What if I knew those things before I got frozen in the iceberg? What if I had known? Would I have defeated Ozai sooner? Being able to save more lives because of that knowledge?!" Aang said as he angrily grabbed his head and sighed.

Toph smiled with understanding.

Aang…He always wondered what if? Does he still hold that much guilt in his heart? Even after he beat the Fire Lord and helped restore so many villages and lives?

Reaching out to the airbender, Toph pulled the young man in. Gasping in shock Aang soon found himself being held tenderly from the earthbender.

"I think it was fate that brought you here, Aang. Even here in the temple, you can't keep always wonderin'. You gotta just be happy with what chu got." Toph said as she then pulled away from the airbender before butting her head against his forehead lightly and smirking a cheeky smile.

"I know I am…" Toph said in a romantic almost remarkable tone. It was too soft and sweet compared to the earthbender's usual boastful talk and tough love treatments.

Aang blushed as he pulled away and mumbled lightly, "Hey, what has got into you? Did you drink that peach stuff?" Aang said as Toph chuckled.

"As if I would drink something that is a century old. Eek!" Toph said as she gagged bringing back her sturdy attitude.

Aang then laughed lightly before falling back into the soft pillows. The faint scent of enriched oils still laced in the fabric as Aang closed his eyes.

"Let's rest for a while…We'll head out to the Fire Nation tomorrow." Aang said as he kept his eyes shut.

"So soon?" Toph said with slight disappointment.

"Yea…Zuko said he needed me there for an important meeting." Aang said as he got more comfortable on the floor.

Toph sighed as she then stood up, "Well I'm gonna look around for a bit more okay?" Toph said as Aang nodded his head tiredly.

After that, the earthbender walked out of the room and back into the opened hall. Turning to the right she noticed something shining by a large ground of vegetation. Curious, she went to investigate.

* * *

**HA! Hope you enjoyed that Zutara goodness! The scene was inspired from the movie Atonement. No copyright intended. It was just such a hot scene to write, I couldn't pass it up, especially after watching the movie two times!**

**I know there hasn't been much Taang…But you'll get something good next chapter! Please review and comment or no updates! Haha, at least not soon anyways.**

**The more reviews, the faster I'll update! Thanks for reading! Also the quotes are from Lao Tzu. He was a philosopher of ancient China and is a central figure in Taoism.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for such a late delay…Hope this chapter makes up for it! Don't forget to review! **

**Music Playing: Requiem for a Dream Soundtrack - Theme Song**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 8 The Half Killed

The wind seeped through the small leafless branches as Toph stepped along the stone floor covered with moss. The young woman walked up to the object beaming in the sunlight. Looking down, the sightful earthbender tilted her head as she looked down. It was a piece of stained glass. Bending downward, the girl picked the smooth surface dyed with a sepia tint. It looked like it used to be a type of hanging lamp.

Looking above her, Toph didn't see any window along the temple walls nor opening. So then where did this broken glass come from?

Suddenly her feet felt fast vibrations pacing up the side of the mountain. Toph kept her ground as she tried to make sense of the movements. The vibrations were hard to read as every footstep she could feel was barely touching the earth's surface. Almost like they were gentle caresses of a feather sweeping against the rocks. The distance of each step indicated this figure was leaping at inhuman jumps and bounds. Was it Aang? No…He was still inside the temple. Were they other air benders still alive?

Toph started to panic as she felt more of these quick movements build up in numbers. 'Three? No six! Wait…There was even more than I can count!' Toph thought as she felt the figures grow into groups as they drew closer up the mountain towards the entrance of stone path.

Taking a step back Toph realized she was surrounded, yet she couldn't see anyone around her.

Toph called out trying to mask her fear, "Is anyone there? Are you air benders? I mean you no harm." Toph said honestly as she then felt the familiar footsteps of the Avatar walk up to her.

"Aang! Stay there!" Toph cried out as the young man stopped in his tracks. "Uh? What is it Toph?" Aang asked confused yet concerned as he saw an odd expression of seriousness and fear expressed across the earthbender's face.

"We're surrounded…" Toph whispered as Aang's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?" Aang asked as he took a step closer to the girl.

"Stay there!" Toph hushed out at the airbender.

Aang remained still as he tried to decide what to do. Noticing Toph stiffen, Aang figured he entered into his seismic senses as he focused his earthbending into the soil. Soon the numbers of solid figures appeared in his sixth sense, groups of people hiding among the flora and boulders. Noticing Toph's uneasiness increase, Aang finally spoke out, demanding to know who these people were.

"I know you are there!" Aang shouted as Toph looked at the young man with surprised before showing a tensed expression.

"Come out. We mean you no harm. I am the Avatar." Aang said more calmly as Toph then felt the figures move forward.

Toph braced herself for what the figures would look like once seen. Then the earthbender's eyes widen in shock.

The forms were standing a few feet away from her and Aang. Yet Toph's eyes saw nothing.

"Aang…" Toph whispered as the fear inside her surface with an uneven tone in her voice.

Aang tensed as he felt Toph's knees tremble. She was afraid…Aang began to worry. There were only a few things that could ever frighten Toph. The fact that she is afraid now troubled the young man.

Looking around the airbender tried to make sense of what he was feeling compared to what his eyes were telling him. Was this some sort of trick? As the couple stood in shock a light breeze flowed pass them when they heard a soft whisper almost lost in the wind chimes that tinkled in the distance.

"…Ta xiao…" a low yet soft voice spoke as Toph tried to recognize the words.

"L-Little one?" Toph repeated out loud as Aang looked back at the earthbender.

Another breeze flowed by surrounding the area with an unusual sensation of warmth as the two teens inhaled slowly from the somehow mystical force that was comforting them.

"Please…Tell us who you are." Toph asked as another breeze flow pass them. There was no answer. The couple tried to listen closely hoping to catch something in the howling wind.

"Relax, Avatar Aang." A voice said behind the two teens as the two teens jumped from the sudden voice. Aang then gasped recognizing the person.

"Guru Pathik!?" Aang called out in surprised as he spun around seeing the spiritual man sitting on a stone wall.

"Guru who?" Toph said as she turned and looked at the man questioningly.

Aang smiled as he reminded the earthbender, "Guru Pathik was the one who taught how to open my chakras." The airbender said as Toph nodded her head in understanding before crossing her arms.

Aang smiled at the earthbender's pose before introducing the two to one another. Aang then looked back up at the guru.

"Pathik, why are you here in the Southern Air Temple?" Aang asked before a sudden shriek cried out. Aang turned to see Toph running up to him and wrapping herself around his arm. "Wah! Something touched me! What's going on here?!" Toph exclaimed with fear.

The guru simply chuckled as he leaped off the stone wall and neatly landed on his feet. "That is why I have come here to the temple. A great source of energy has been manifesting itself in this area. I have been studying them for sometime now." Pathik said with a pause as the two teens anxiously waited for his conclusion.

The guru spoke with a hint of empathy as he continue on, "They are the lost souls of your people." Pathik said as he looked at Aang.

The young man's eyes contacted with shock as he quickly asked, "What does that mean?! How can that be?" Aang asked as the spiritual man as Pathik gave a sad expression.

"After they were killed…Sadly they are unable to cross over. Their souls are trapped…Torn between worlds." Pathik said as Aang recalled in the past when he tried to reach Roku. During his journey into the spirit world, he ended up in a different realm. Far more beautiful than the previous swamp-like realm dominated from the Great Spirit Koh. Could that be the same for the lost souls? Aang thought as the guru then spoke.

"Their spiritual energy flows in this world while their souls remain in another realm. It seems impossible to reconnect the two energies together. I believe there are many others throughout the world." Pathik said answering Aang's thoughts.

The two teens then nodded their heads as they started to be aware of the mysterious forces.

"Come now, I made something for you both to eat." Pathik said as he soon walked up the path to the temple. Aang and Toph both looked back then at each other before following the guru.

* * *

Kya turned her attention away from the fire place as she saw her mother entered the nursery. The woman walked over to the crib where her little brother laid. Kya noticed a sad expression across her mother's face. Concerned, Kya stood up and shuffled to the woman's side.

"Mommy?" the girl cried out as the woman looked down at her daughter. Katara smiled faintly before leaning over and hugging her daughter.

"I'll be going away for a while…I promise I'll be back." Katara said in a poignant tone laced with her melodic voice.

Kya hugged her mother back, burying her face in the woman's hair. "Okay, mommy." The girl responded as she pulled away before curiously asking where her mother was going.

Katara's faint smile widen slightly as she spoke softly, "I'll be going to a far off place…Hopefully one day you'll take a trip there when you'll older." Katara said as simple as she could for the child to understand.

Deep in Katara's heart she wanted her children to know her homeland. It was a part of their family background after all. But due to the councils' regulation, the heirs of the Fire Nation were not to be permit outside of the kingdom. It was safety measure to ensure the children's wellbeing. Rumors through the Fire Nation Territories spoke of people wanting to depose the Lord and his family.

So every precaution was taken to make sure the royal family was heavily protected. Even the journey for the Fire Lady was a dangerous task.

Thankfully, Katara kept her people's tribe alive in the hearts of her children. She would tell them tales of a magical place covered in snow. Where the heavens would display beautiful lights in the skies and how the sun would sleep for months at a time covering the land in darkness.

A soft cry was heard in the crib as Katara then turned her attention to the waking infant. "Ah, There…There…my little Lee..." Katara said in a lovingly tone as she patted the baby on the back while rocking him.

Kya watched her mother comforting the baby as a saddened knock came at the door.

"Milady, everyone is waiting." A servant said as Katara turned to the woman and nodded her head.

"Yes…" Katara said softly before kissing Lee on the forehead then placed the infant lightly back into the crib.

Katara then turned and noticed someone missing in the room. "Fae, where's Kuzon?" Katara asked as the nanny stepped into the second room.

"I believe he went with Fire Lord Zuko to the docks, My Lady." The nanny said as she bowed.

Katara nodded her head as she then looked down at her daughter and smiled warmly.

"Mommy is leaving now, Kya. Be a good girl while I am gone." Katara said as the little girl beamed a smile.

"Uh-huh!" the child said with innocence as Katara gave her daughter another hug before leaving the royal nursery.

"Lynn please send a message to the councils of my departure." Katara ordered to the servant by the door, as the woman bowed deeply to her highness.

"Yes, Lady Katara." The female servant said as she then left down the hall. Katara smiled briefly as she then made her way to the antechamber and then to the front doors of the palace.

Walking through the courtyard surrounded with rows of green hedges and white marble flooring, Katara gracefully entered pass the front gates where she was greeted by a coachman. The man bowed respectfully as he led Katara into a golden carriage with blood red curtains.

The man then stepped up into the built-in compartment seat with a footboard beneath him.

As the coachman set into his position, he then grabbed hold of the fine leather reins and set onward down the noble district.

Crossing through the smooth limestone path, the carriage came into view as the scene focused in through the window.

Peering out the window, Katara gazed at the housing and citizens. The sight of people was seen going about their daily lives, unaware of the arrangement set out from their Lady.

If such information was to be leaked out into the public, it could cause panic to the kingdom's security system. Thus Katara had to dress in casual attire, far less plain than her luxurious royal gowns.

At first she was surprised upon hearing the news before she left. But Katara was fully aware of the precautions that need to be taken in such a situation, though, once aboard the fleet, Katara knew she could change back into the warmer clothing and change into more appropriate clothing for her royal station as a queen.

As the solid gold wheels spun along the stone path, the scene backed out showing the open harbor of the Fire Nation's port.

The carriage door opened and Katara exited out slowly. Stepping across the title floors, it caused Katara momentary have a flashback of the first time she set floor on Fire Nation Territory.

'The day of back sun…'

Katara closed her eyes, pushing back that awful memory, the day when the invasion went terribly wrong.

Yet it was an experience she knew kept her strong. That day she became the leader of her family. Feeding the group, mending to their needs while trying to persuade the Avatar to continue his training and form a new plan. His childish actions led the group no where before out of the blue, the crowned prince, Zuko found them.

Katara's subconscious thoughts at that time still felt the bleeding pain of his betrayal. Yet as much as the waterbender hated to admit, after he fought the assassin and managed to survive. He proved to be given one more chance. Yet in the end, Katara had no idea has grateful when Zuko came at the time that he did. After he was welcomed into the group, the fire prince set out exactly what he said he was going to do. Help train Aang and fight in this war.

A soft breeze flowed through Katara's hair as she entered the docks breaking her away from her deep thoughts.

Looking ahead the port, Katara saw him. The tall, proud man she loathed in the past, and later fell in love with.

Tears whelmed in her eyes as she paced faster to the Fire Lord waiting for her at the end of the dock.

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck while he returned the loving embrace and sets his hands above her bottom and firmly around her waist. Resting her head on his shoulder, Katara's lips frowned slightly.

Looking up at the scene, Kuzon kept quiet as she watched his parents exchange their final goodbyes.

After Katara pulled away she looked down at her son and smiled warmly. "Take care of Kya while I'm gone." Katara said sweetly as she kneeled down to the child's height and gave him a warm hug and light kiss.

"I will, mother." Kuzon said as the woman pulled away.

Straightening her posture Katara then turned to Zuko as he tenderly caressed her cheek.

"I'll wait for you." Zuko said softly as Katara smiled. "I know."

Leaning in, she kissed her husband affectionately before being led into the ship.

As a horn blew into the area signaling all clear for the ship to set sail, Kuzon grabbed his father's hand. The scene drifted away revealing the back sides of the Fire Lord and his son staring at the slowly gliding fleet.

"When will mother come back, father?" Kuzon asked as the man was seen narrowing his eyes.

"Not for a while, Kuzon. We mustn't be impatient. Come, let us return home." Zuko said as he turned allowing his son to follow.

As guards surrounded the Fire Lord while two stepped in by the young prince's side. Kuzon couldn't help but look back at the drifting ship now leaving the harbor.

The boy's golden eyes glistened as he already started to miss his beloved mother.

* * *

**Please review and comment!!!!**

**I know there wasn't much going on...There will be more action in the next few chapters.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Book 5 Water

Chapter 9 Secrecy

Firm footsteps were heard as the sight of two black boots came into view walking across the red carpet. Draping behind the figure was a cloak with a silver crest etched into the ink black fabric. Servants bowed to their feet at the sight of the man as he made his way down the royal hall of the palace.

Ahead up the hallway General Jee was seen reviewing recent paperwork. The man turned his head to see the figure coming his way. The general gasped as he saw the man before him.

"Colonel Ryo…" Jee said with shock as the man formed into a short bow before speaking in a low tone.

"Surprised to see me, General Jee? You should be." The man said ruthlessly as he then spoke again a more stern tone.

Jee narrowed his eyes as he recalled the man's former history in his thoughts.

'Colonel Ryo was the commanding officer for Lieutenant Huo's men. He was dismissed from his position; due to the Lieutenant's reckless instructions from keeping Azula's escape private, costing both the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko himself to be in mortal danger.

Such information was inexcusable to the Fire Lord and his councils. Thus Huo and his men were removed from their title and status as official commanders of the Royal State.'

General Jee never heard from the Huo, Ryo or any of the other men in the previous service. To see the ex-Colonel now was indeed a surprise and judging from the man's strict expression, he means business.

"I have arrived from the Earth Kingdom to bring news to your Liege." Ryo said in a wryly voice.

General Jee brushed aside discourteous tone from the man as he kept a professional appearance.

"And what news do you bring?" Jee asked as Ryo smirked slightly.

His grin appeared almost malicious as he spoke in a smooth tone, "A letter from Lieutenant Huo, grandmaster of the Black Lotus Society." Ryo said as Jee's eyes widen as he gasped out.

'Impossible…' Jee thought to himself as he kept his blank facade up, seemly unaffected by the shocking information.

"Be sure to give this to the Fire Lord…" Ryo said enigmatically as he reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll with a white ribbon sealing the paper. Ryo then dropped the letter on the ground by Jee's feet before smirking.

Jee continued to ignore the man's relentlessly disrespectful actions towards both his honor and station as he bent down to picked up the scroll.

He was not looking for any unnecessary contradictions.

Especially since the institute was in such a delicate state. He couldn't afford any problems for his majesty. Keeping his head low, Jee steady himself up while he kept his gaze away from the ex-Colonel.

Ryo smirked with satisfaction as he watched the gaucheness display from the general. He knew Jee's position and personality were at sake, going against everything he was trained to do.

It was a disgrace for a man of high rank to lower himself to such a level. Thus it made this situation rather pleasant in Ryo's eyes, to witness such humiliation from the man. It was becoming a sweet revenge for the ex-Colonel.

Ryo always disliked the general; Jee was, after all favored by the Fire Lord. It only seemed reasonable to make him pay for what he has done with this embarrassing act.

Even though, Jee has nothing to do with the Fire Lord's decision of Ryo's banishment. He still loathed the man nevertheless…Jee was simply a victim in this cruel twist of unwelcomed requirements.

As Jee stood up, Ryo closed his eyes before turning the other way and leaving down the hall.

"We'll meet again…" Ryo said pompously as he continued down the hallway while Jee narrowed his eyes with an unsettling expression. As soon as Ryo was out of Jee's sight.

The general grinded his teeth while his mind thought of the outcome.

'This is bad…I must inform Lord Zuko.' Jee thought as he then paced down the hall and to the Royal chambers.

* * *

"I have sent my brigade to the Southern West boarders…With this new route we should arrive in the Southern Water Tribe in less than two weeks. After we gather supplies Hing Wa Island." The commander said as he reported the news to Hakoda.

The Water Tribesman Chief nodded his head in understanding as he reviewed the map.

"Alright then…Commander, I leave you to your work." Hakoda said as he left the cabin and entered into the metal hallway of the ship. The man soon exited out of the doorway and out into the deck. A cool breeze caressed his face as he stepped forward.

Looking ahead, Hakoda saw a lone figure standing by the rail. A long red cloak swayed in the wind as the figure continued to stare off into the open sea.

Hakoda walked up to the woman, slowly stopping in his tacks he heard his daughter speak.

"It's been so long, since I returned home…What-What if they hate me?" Katara said aware of her father's presence as the man blinked in confusion from the woman's concern.

"Who would hate you?" Hakoda asked surprised to hear such doubt in his daughter's voice.

"For betraying my people…I should have been there. Rebuilding our village. I-I could have done something!" Katara said as she held back her tears as her voice choked into an unspoken sob of regret and fear.

Hakoda lightly smiled as he took a step closer to his daughter. The man placed his hand on her shoulder as he turned her around to face him.

"Katara…You have done something. You've helped our people by traveling with the Avatar. Training him and protecting during the time of war. You also accomplished a remarkable result by forming a union with Fire Lord Zuko. Because of your sacrifice you have done so much to help restore our village." Hakoda said warmly as Katara kept her head down.

"Dad..." Katara said as she then lifted her head up at the wise leader of the Water Tribe.

Hakoda smiled as his daughter beamed back a soft smile as she embraced the tall man.

The scene backed away by a bird's eye view as the sun shone on the open sea like sparkling crystals.

* * *

Entering into the noble district, a figure was seen dressed in a long vermillion robe. The figure stepped to the front gates of the Royal Fire Nation Palace.

Two guards gazed at the person with suspicion as the first guard spoke out. "State your validation for presenting at the Royal gates of Fire Lord Zuko." The guard said as order by the councils.

The figure lifted her head revealing her face towards the men. The guard gasped as they recognized the woman.

"Princess Azula…" the second guard said as the men then bowed deeply to the former princess.

The woman simply nodded her head as she spoke in a low tone. "Open the gates…I wish to see the Fire Lord." Azula said as the men quickly turned and opened the large metal doors.

Once Azula entered into the courtyard, she noticed something different. Two large white marble fountains one either side of the center of the lotus titled floor. The fresh water sprouted from the top of the fountainheads, pouring outward in a fan-like reflection before drizzling down into the bottom. Narrowing her eyes slightly, the woman continued on into the palace.

* * *

The sight of the nursery came into view as the nanny tended to the crying baby while Kya was seen sitting by the fireplace.

The little girl was fascinated by the blazing flames as they danced in a brilliant display of grace and power. Her blue eyes glistened wildly as she remembered her father present the wonderful demonstration of the dragon dance.

Looking down at her hands, the girl tried to mimic her father's flickering wrists and gentle movements. Swaying her hands back and forth, the girl felt a strange pull on the fire. Sticking her tongue out on the side of her lips with concentration, Kya felt a magnetic grip on the flames inches from her fingertips. The child beamed a smile as she watched the small flame came forth into her hand.

The little ball of warmth tickled her fingers as it felt like a tiny heart beat pounding inches above her palm. Then Kya's eyes widen slightly with awe as the orange ball slowly turned into a bright golden color before blending into a solid lime green and then into an enchanting blue. Kya was amazed at the different colors before her eyes as she then laughed lightly with contentment.

Just then the nanny stepped in, "Miss Kya would you like som-Oh my Agni!" the woman cried out as she saw the little girl holding a blue flame.

'The wicked blue fire…' the nanny thought in horror as she then stomped over and grabbed the child away from the fire place.

The quick action caused the girl to release the small flame from her grasp, fading away into the air.

"Away child!" the nanny shouted out as Kya cried with confusion and panic.

As the nanny tried to hold back the girl from breaking free, a servant woman came in to find the alarming sight.

"Mrs. Fae what are you doing?" the servant asked in disbelief as Kya whimpered out to be freed.

"Miki! Grab the child, she possesses the blue fire! Hurry!" the woman called out as she struggled with the girl.

Miki gasped in surprise as Kuzon then entered into the room.

"Ah! What are you doing to my sister?!" Kuzon demanded as Miki then held him back from charging at the woman.

"Call for the Imperial!" Miki shouted at the doorway alerting the guards outside.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kuzon cried out as Miki held him in her arms. Kya started to whimper out again as the nanny lifted her off the ground. Kya started to kick and fuss as two guards entered into the nursery.

In the background, baby Lee wailed from the loud commotion.

"Kya!" Kuzon shouted as he reached for his sister as she was taken away from one of the guardsmen.

"Kuzu! Kuzu!" the little girl cried out with fear as she was led out of the room.

"Release me!" Kuzon yelled as he pushed Miki back before he was caught again by the guard.

"Let me go! Kya! Kya!!" Kuzon yelled out as the scene backed away with the guard carrying Kya in his arms.

* * *

**Azula is back home! Kya discovered she is a firebender…But oh no, she has the powerful blue flame! What will happen to the siblings? Stay tune and review to find out more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Music Playing: ToraDora SoundTrack -21- Lost My Pieces _(play song when I mention it during the chapter.)_**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 10 Reach Out

"Would you care for some more tea, General Iroh?" a soft voice asked as the woman lifted the tea pot.

The old man nodded his head with a delighted smile, "Yes, thank you Miss Ursa." Iroh said as the woman gracefully bowed her head while tilting the hot tea into his cup. After she finished pouring, a cry was heard from out the doorway. Iroh narrowed his eyes from the desperate sound of a child.

"Would you excuse me, Miss Ursa?" Iroh said as he stood up and made his way to the door. Ursa nodded her head as she watched the man make his way across the room.

As Iroh opened the door and looked out, he noticed two guardsmen making their way down the hall with a small figure carried by one of the men.

"Guard Kin, where are you taking Miss Kya?" Iroh asked in a stern tone as the men turned to the old general.

"We were ordered to take her to the councils, Sir Iroh." Kin answered as he slightly turned to the man while the other guard remained silent.

"Under what allegation?" Iroh asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kin kept his ground as he spoke in a steady tone, "For both the children's protection and to the court." Kin said while the other guard appeared to be agitated.

Iroh's right eyebrow rose slightly at the men before he then looked down at the little girl who helplessly held on to the guard's robe while glancing over at her great uncle. Her eyes glistened a silent plea for help as she then closed her eyes, confused and afraid.

Iroh exhaled a low sigh before shaking his head, "I am gravely disappointed. After all these years of service, you dare allow a vulnerable little girl to be caught into a suspicious contradiction of a former relative. Such shame…" Iroh said a displeased tone as Kin narrowed his eyes with apathy. While the other guard gave a guilty expression as he lowered his head.

"Hmp…Well, that may be so. But I'll let the councils be the judge of this _contradiction_." Kin said with narcissism and sarcasm.

Iroh closed his eyes as he smirked a small curve of his lips. Kin eyed the man strangely before a sudden kick rose to his head. Knocking the man down as he released his hold of the girl, Iroh quickly caught Kya before she fell to the ground. The little girl cried out before she realized she was safely in the arms of her great uncle. "Uncle Iroo! Uncle Iroo!" the girl cried out thanking the old man.

As the general stood tall holding the girl in his arms, he looked down at the guard with disgust.

"Whenever it involves my family…Report it to me first before ever consulting with the councils, understood?" Iroh said in an anger tone as the second guard nodded his head while he helped up the fallen guard.

Turning back to the men, Iroh continued down the hallway as Kya looked back. Her big eyes blinked as she tried to understand what happened back there along with her capture. Did she do something wrong?

Opening the door, Iroh stepped into the sun room where a woman was seen seated at a small table with tea. Kya looked around the room as Iroh placed her down; she noticed plants surrounding the corners of the room as fresh sunlight entered through the wide windows brightening the area with warmth.

Kya smiled, she enjoyed the sunlight and atmosphere from this new room. The girl has never ventured far into the palace, thus this was a nice change for the princess.

Looking up, Kya recognized the woman at the table. "Gran-ma!" Kya said as she ran to the woman's side and hugged her knees.

Ursa smiled softly as she petted the child on the head gently. "Hello, my dear…My, my…You have grown still I last saw you." Ursa said as she lifted the girl's chin up, examining her features.

Kya simply smiled as she nodded her head with a giggled.

Iroh then stepped in as he watched the scene, his expression slowly brighten as he tried to keep a positive view on the situation.

But as soon as it came, his face dimmed as he spoke in a clear tone.

"Kya, tell me…Why did the councils need to see you?" Iroh asked softly as the little girl froze.

She hesitated while she turned and faced the old man. Kya's blue eyes trembled with fear as she parted her lips.

"I-I don't know." Kya answered honestly. "I was playing in the fireplace." The girl said with a pause. "Nanny got upset. I didn't doo any-thang wrong." Kya said in a not fully formed tone as she rubbed her teary eyes.

Iroh closed his eyes with understanding. He figured she was a firebender, but for her to be taken away to face the councils meant something serious.

"Tell me Kya…" Iroh said as he slowly bent down on one knee to match the girl's height.

"Did anything strange happen before the nanny got upset?" Iroh asked as Kya looked down and swayed side to side in a bashful matter.

"The fire rolled on my hand." Kya said as she stuck out her palm towards Iroh. "It was a ball. The fire turned into many pretty colors. Did I do something bad?" Kya asked with a tone of guilt.

Iroh shook his head before giving a warm smile at the girl as he reached out and held her hand softly.

"No, Kya…You didn't do anything bad." Iroh said as Ursa spoke in.

"You were blessed by Agni." Ursa said as she smiled tenderly at the child.

Kya looked up at the woman and then Iroh before blinking. She was blessed? Kya didn't quite understand.

Furrowing her brows, Kya then spoke out her thoughts. "Maybe Kya can give the blessing to Kuzu!" the girl spoke hiding behind her third person dialogue as she smiled sweetly.

Iroh and Ursa frowned lightly.

****(****Play:**** ToraDora Soundtrack -21- Lost My Pieces)****

"It can't work like that Kya…" Ursa said as she stood up and placed her hands on the girl's small shoulders.

Kya pouted her lips before frowning slightly, "But…Kuzu looked so sad. Kuzu wants to play with the fire too!" Kya cried out as her emotions swam in her head.

"Now Kya…Please-

"No!" Kya lashed out as she pulled away and ran to the doorway.

Gripping on the door frame, Kya trembled as she spoke in a sob. "Kuzu…" the girl said as the scene focused in on her eyes as they narrowed.

"Kuzu…He...He" Kya started to say as memories flashed through her mind.

Happy times with her brother…Running in the garden and through the hallways. The sound of his laughter rang in her ears as visions of his smile continued to flood her thoughts.

"Kuzu d-d-deserves it!" Kya shouted as she struggled with the difficult word.

Shutting her eyes, Kya couldn't help but missed her brother's smile as she tried to deny what the elders were telling her.

A flash of the boy's dim expression crossed through the girl's mind as tears whelmed in her eyes.

"Kuzu…" Kya whisper as Ursa spoke gently to the girl. "Kya…" Ursa said trying to reason with the girl.

"Bèn dàn!" Kya scolded as she then ran out the door.

The scene focused in as Kya raced around a corner, tears fell pass her face as she breathed heavily.

'Kuzu…' Kya thought as she ran down the royal corridors.

Pacing passed servants and guards, Kya managed to find the nursery. Bursting into the room. Kya desperately looked to her right then to her left only to discover Kuzon wasn't there.

"Kuzu! Kuzu!" Kya called out as she then cried out while bawling into tears, the girl covered her face.

"Kuzu…" Kya whimpered out as she sobbed.

The scene slowly backed away as Kya continued to weep.

* * *

Walking down the Western wing, a figure slowly entered into an open office where she found the man she wished to speak to.

Zuko lifted his head while he was writing some papers. He dropped the writing brush from his hand and spoke lightly with shock, "A-Azula…" Zuko said as his sister smiled weakly.

"Hello…Zuzu." Azula said faintly as her brother quickly rose from his desk.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright? You look so pale, please sit down." Zuko said as he stepped to his sister's aid.

"Why did you keep me alive?" Azula asked causing Zuko to give a surprised yet concerned appearance.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked as he then saw a large bruise on the woman's neck down to her collarbone.

"Azula…What happened to you?" Zuko asked with worry as the scene zoomed in on the woman's lethargic demeanor.

* * *

The sight of the Southern Air temple came in to view as three figures were sitting around a pillar top with a lotus design in the center on the dirt floor.

Aang and Toph sat near each other while the guru sat across from them. The ancient man reached over with two wooden bowls and handed them to the couple. After they took the bowls, the guru was already sipping on his. Aang smiled as he took a sip of mushy soup, "Haha just like before…You really like onions and banana juice uh, Guru Pathik?" Aang said as he took another drink with a smile.

Toph blinked as she looked down at the yellow muck in the bowl, "Eww, onions and banana juice? No thanks." Toph said with disgust as she placed the bowl on the ground away from her.

"Aww, come on Toph, its pretty good. Try it." Aang said encouraging the earthbender girl.

"I'd rather eat ocean kumquat stew than this…" Toph said as she folded her arms over her chest.

Guru Pathik chuckled as he then turned his attention to Aang. "So, Aang tell me, why have you and your friend came here to the Southern Air Temple?" the old man asked as Aang placed his bowl down.

"Well, we wanted to come by during our trip back to the Fire Nation." Aang said as Pathik nodded his head.

"I see…" the man said as he took another sip of the onion and banana juice.

Aang smiled widely as he then looked at Toph who was still irritated.

"So, wha-ya gonna do about those spirits?" Toph asked as her tough expression softened a bit.

"It's pretty sad…I mean, I wouldn't have been able to make it without some company. They must be really lonely." Toph said as she showed sympathy to the lost souls.

This interested Pathik greatly as he asked for more information, "How is it that you can relate to these spirit, young Toph." The man asked as Toph turned and faced the man.

"I was kidnapped by an evil spirit…I was kept hostage in the spirit world." Toph said as the guru's eyes lit up from both surprise and anticipation.

"Ah…That's explains your spiritual energy." Pathik said while both Toph and Aang gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean Toph's spiritual energy?" Aang asked as the guru explained.

"The spirits are drawn to her positive energy and negative energy. She is completely balanced expect her Sacral Chakra." The guru said as Toph blinked with confusion as Aang asked questioningly, "The sacral chakra? I don't remember that one…" the airbender said as the guru chuckled.

"It is the second chakra of the cosmos energies. The sacral chakra is located in the sacrum. It deals with the key issues involving relationships, violence, basic emotional needs, and pleasure. Physically, this chakra governs reproduction, while it mentally governs creativity, emotionally manages joy, and spiritually it directs enthusiasm." Pathik said as Aang nodded his head in understanding, Toph simple tilted her head.

"Would you mind speaking something normal for once, please?" Toph said with an attitude as the guru chuckled again.

"It contains unconscious desires, especially sexual desire, and it is said that to raise the energy of consciousness is extremely difficult for this reason." Pathik said as Toph's face turned red.

"AH! Yea right…You know what? All I heard was the same mumbo jumbo that Aang always said. That's it, I'm leaving." Toph said as she stood up.

"Wha? Toph! Stay and listen to him…He can teach us so many things. If your sacral chakra is blocked then you can not full-fill any happiness in your life." Aang said naïve and unaware of the girl's embarrassment as she walked away.

"Say, Guru Pathik…How come you never told me about this chakra?" Aang asked as the old man closed his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"It was a stage that was closed due to your biological age. After your voice and your body changed throughout the years, your second chakra was partly opened." The man said with a pause.

"But, do not worry young Avatar. You and Toph will both unlock the second chakra in time." Pathik said as he chuckled again.

Aang blinked with confusion as he then stood up and bowed to the man. "Excuse me, Guru Pathik." Aang said as he then chased after Toph down the mountain.

The guru simply smiled as he whispered to himself, "Ah, young love…" the old man said as he then took a sip of his bowl.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I posted some information on the words and information on what I used for this chapter.**

**Bèn dàn- means stupid in Chinese. I would have used the Japanese version of "Baka" but I wanted to keep the original language from the series of Avatar which is Chinese.**

**As for the spiritual energies, chakras are said to be "force centers" or whorls of energy permeating, from a point on the physical body. **

**I tried to research as much as I could on the sacral chakra for this chapter. Basically I'm setting up the more intimate connection for Taang. Apparently if you still don't understand…**

**The only way for Aang and Toph to unlock their sacral chakra is to have intercourse. I'm not sure if that how is works in the real world. But it seems to tie their whole relationship together. I'm actually a little bashful to write about this in such a spiritual way. But I think with the Taang theory and connection they have, it just might suit them.**

**Again, hope you liked this chapter so far! Please review and comment!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Music Playing:**Snow Patrol - You could be happy (instrumental) _**(Start in the beginning of chapter)**_

Book 5 Water

Chapter 11 You Could Be Happy

"Kuzu…" Kya said as she sobbed helplessly and alone in the nursery. Just then Kya heard a familiar voice.

"Kya?" Kuzon said with a worried tone as he stepped in the doorway.

The little girl quickly turned, her cheeks stained with wet tears as her blue orbs glistened a clear watery shine. "Ku-Kuzon!" Kya cried out as she ran to her brother hugging him tightly.

Kuzon lightly gasped as his sister called him by his full name. Slowly, as the shock wore off, and the redness from his face faded. The boy then reacted by hugging the girl back protectively.

Kya then pulled away as she slightly hiccupped from being so upset, "Kuzu…*hick* Where's *hick* our baby brother?" Kya asked as she lightly covered her mouth.

Kuzon smiled slightly as he then looked behind him.

"Seems the nanny took him to the other side of the wing." The boy said with a pause before turning back to his sister.

"Kya, tell me. What happened?" Kuzon said asking about the uproar that took place earlier in the same room only an hour ago.

Kya lowered her head, "Iroo said Kya could bend fire." The girl said using her alter speech as the tone carried a sad disappoint in her voice.

Kuzon lowered his head and closed his eyes for a moment before making a big grin. "That's great Kya!" Kuzon said as Kya looked up surprised as her eyes glistened.

"You're a firebender! That's so amazing! I'm so proud of you." Kuzon said as he congratulated and praised his little sister while her mouth parted slightly.

"Kuzu…not sad?" Kya asked worried that her brother would have been upset that she inherited the power of fire.

Kuzon shook his head, "Nope not sad." The boy said with a smile.

Kya blinked as she spoke again, "Kuzu not mad?" the girl asked as her brother shook his head again.

"Nope, not mad either. I am happy for you, Kya." Kuzon said as his sister blinked again before slowly nodding her head.

"O'kay, if Kuzu is happy then Kya will be happy too." Kya said while she gave a light smile.

Kuzon continued beam a soft smile at his sister before he then spoke again.

"That's good, Kya. Now let's go find dad." Kuzon said as he then took his sister's hand and headed out the door.

As the siblings walked down the hallway, Kya looked down at her brother holding her hand.

'Kuzu…' Kya thought softly as the sound of their footsteps carried on in the large hallway.

'Kuzu smiled and said he was happy for Kya…' the girl thought as she struggled with the mixed signals she received from her brother's first reaction.

Brushing the thought aside Kya focused on ahead as she looked up at the boy's face which expressed determination and slight worry across his features.

* * *

"Azula…" Zuko said with concern as his sister continued to be still and silent.

"I want to see him." Azula said suddenly, breaking the unresponsive effect she previously acted out when she first arrived.

Zuko asked who as Azula lowered her head.

"Father…" Azula said as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Azula…Fire Lord Ozai is dead." Zuko said stating the painful reality for the princess as she clenched her teeth.

"No…No…No…" Azula whispered as she shut her eyes.

"Azula." Zuko said as he tried to calm down the still mentally disturbed woman.

"NO! He-he was the only one who loved me." Azula said as she placed her hand on her heart.

"He was the one…Who gave my power to rule this nation. He trusted me. No-No one else didn't trust me. He-he's not dead! He can't!" Azula cried out in a bitter tone as she grabbed her chest as though her heart would burst out from its cage.

Zuko stood helplessly as he felt the raw pain flare out from the woman. He had no idea she was still hurting after all these years.

"No!" Azula screamed out as she flew her hands out knocking the desk clear off the ground as it cross the room in slow motion.

Inches away were the doorway was two small figures staring in fear from the scene in front of them.

"AHHH!" Azula screamed in pure anger and sadness as her loose black locks swayed wildly while her head arched back violently.

Documents of papers encircled the room as they slowly descended to the ground. In mid air the edges of the paper started to burn. As they crossed paths from the form of the princess, the more the papers soon caught fire. Sheer heat and power radiated off the anger woman as the children stared in horror.

Kya managed to whimper out as Zuko gasped. Turning around he saw his terrified children by the doorway. Out of frustration and anxiety, Zuko lost his temper and ordered them to leave at once.

Kuzon bowed his head being snapped back from his fear; he has never heard such harsh words come from his father's mouth and tone. It seemed to scare him more than the fierce woman in front of him. Turning to Kya, Kuzon tried to pull his sister away from the scene. Kya refused as she continued to stare at the princess.

For a moment it felt as though time slowed down while Kya watched in both terror and admiration as she saw the woman lift her head. Her eyes were like golden pools of boiling sulfur filled with an unspeakable anguish.

Kya then blinked when a strange blue hue casted over the princess's features. Kya looked down and gasped. Bright blue flames sparkled over the woman's hands and up to her elbows. The heat was scorching the room as Kya was finally pulled away from the scene.

Turning back she saw her great uncle looking down at her and her brother.

"Come you two; let us go have some tea and a snack." Iroh said warmly as he averted the children away.

Kya looked back from the office door as she noticed three guards entering the room as a sadistic protesting scream was then heard crying out. Kya continued to look back before she turned the corner and the door was out of sight.

* * *

"Toph!" Aang exclaimed as he found the earthbender girl leaning on a tall marble column that was crackled on the side.

The girl was seen hugging herself as she turned and looked at Aang with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why do you always come after me?" Toph asked as Aang gave a puzzled expression.

"Y-You always came after me, even in the very beginning. You never stopped." Toph said as she lowered her head while her dark bangs covered her teary eyes.

Aang lowered his head slightly as he thought over the girl's words. She was right. Ever since he saw her that day in the Earth Kingdom Rumble ring, no it was before that. Way back in the swamp. He was determined to find out who she was.

Aang simply smiled as he realized why…

The teen boy leaned in, placing his hand beside Toph's head on the column. The young woman gasped as she looked up and was surprised by the airbender's bold move.

Aang leaned in closely to the earthbender girl, "And I will continue to chase you…" Aang whispered softly as his breathe traced over Toph's tinted pink cheek.

"Until I have you by my side again." Aang said devotedly as he leaned in closer.

Toph gasped as she felt the boy's slender lips press against hers. It was like any other kiss she had experience before.

Aang then cupped her warm right cheek as he deepened the kiss. Toph felt frozen, pinned to the stone itself behind her petite frame.

Her heart raced as blood seemed to rush to her head as her lips instinctively moved trembling against the young man's lips.

Toph's hand gently rose up lightly clenching Aang's orange robes. A cool breeze flowed by as Toph's long hair swayed softly from the current as the couple pressed closer to one another with deep passion.

The scene drifted backward as the sight of wilted leaves scattered across the stone floor swirling like tiny whirlwinds.

* * *

The sight of a cup with steaming tea was seen along with a palate of baked cookies and strawberries. The once loud and aggressive young boy, Kuzon surprisingly reached over and plucked one of the red berries softly and nibbled on the juicy fruit with a quiet manner.

While Kya continued to sit in her seat with a distinct expression of sorrow on her soft features.

Iroh frowned lightly as he watched the young girl barely touch her tea or treats and Kuzon staring down at the floor with a disheartened look.

Apparently the sight was still fresh in the young children's minds. Iroh felt terrible and tried to think of a way to ease the children's troubling ordeal. After little thought, Iroh came up with an ingenious plan.

Clearing his throat, Iroh spoke with a warm tone. "Would you two like to visit the market place?" Iroh asked as Kuzon looked up surprised while Kya blinked.

"But, I thought we weren't allowed off the palace grounds, uncle." Kuzon said as his sister nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure you both are old enough. Besides, I would love the company of my two favorite grandchildren to join me on a shopping spree." Iroh said with a kind smile as Kuzon and Kya looked at one another and beamed with joy.

"Now hurry to your rooms. Remember to dress warmly; the winter chill can be unforgiving." Iroh said as the two children jumped from their seats and ran out of the dining room.

"We will!" Kuzon called back as Kya laughed with excitement.

Once the two children were out of sight, Iroh chuckled to himself as he took a long sip of tea.

* * *

**I know this was rather short…But is build up for the following chapters to come! Please review and comment my chapter for a quick update!!!**

**More on Azula, Taang, Katara and the Zutara kids!**


	12. Chapter 12

Book 5 Water

Chapter 12 The Words of the Sky and Sea

The sight of the crowded market place was seen as the scene zoomed passed the townspeople through the steaming food stands and laughing children. Then in the center of the open square was a row of marching guards surrounding three figures. A bulk, robust old man and two small children all dressed in regal robes came into view.

The crowd humbly bowed their heads to the sight of the former general, Dragon of the West.

While ineptly other spectators, curiously glanced at the girl and boy who were seen with the highly respected general.

Dressed in kimonos, the crowd was amazed of the very expensive robes that the children wore, perhaps, too extravagant for any normal child to wear.

Embellished with good luck symbols such as pine trees and bamboo with gold and silver embroidery, the crowd curiously moved closer along the path for a better look of the peculiar kimonos.

The townswomen marveled at the little girl's brown fur shawl that covered nicely with the lavish design of the fine ruby red silk, patterned with wild firethorn flowers and crossed over with enriched pines needles.

Anxious to see more, the crowd peeked at the next person in view. The young boy who walked in a majestic matter while his movements displayed obedience; the bold black kimono stood out among the walkway.

As they awed at the fierce red dragon icon seen on the boy's back symbolizing his royal crest as the prince.

It was then that the townspeople recognized the rare occasion before them. They were in the presence of the heirs to the throne. Groups of people bowed to the ground as the three royal members continued their stroll down the marketplace.

Kya stepped closer to her brother as she became slightly uncomfortable from the bystander's stares and hasty bows.

Kuzon looked down at his sister and smirked. He was used to people dropping everything and falling to the floor like a clumsily three footed komodo rhino. The young prince found it comical and absurd as he laughed to himself.

Kya inquisitively tilted her head as she watched her brother become unexpectedly amused.

Walking down the pathway, the two royal children came across a food stand. The appetizing aroma of dumplings filled the air along with hot cider. Kya smiled with joy as she tugged on Iroh's sleeve. "Iroo! Iroo! There are komodo chicken dumplings over there!" the little girl said as she pointed to the stand.

Iroh smiled as he turned to Kuzon, "Would you two like to try some of the local cuisine?" Iroh asked as Kuzon shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not?" Kuzon said as Kya jumped with joy.

As the two children raced to the stand, Iroh kept his eye on them as he signaled the guards on standby.

* * *

The sun set over the boarder lines between the Fire Nation Territories into the east as the royal fleet came into view. The scene focused in on the head commander peering through a brass spyglass viewing the horizon.

In the distance was a small island ahead. The man pulled the eye piece away and ordered to his crew, "Full steam ahead to Hing Wa Island!" the commander called out as the crewmen ported to their stations.

As the scene drifted, the location moved down below into the cabins where a woman was seen in her dressing room.

Brushing her long dark brown hair, Katara styled her former hair loopies into a clip as she then tied the rest of her wavy hair into a bun.

After she finished styling her hair, the woman then turned to the counter where large amounts of makeup, jewelry and creams were seen.

Katara gracefully grabbed a jar filled with shea butter cream, one of the most luxurious products of face moisturizers imported from the Earth Kingdom.

Dabbing a small amount onto her finger tips, Katara then rubbed the rich cream into her palms before applying the moisturizer evenly over her face and neck.

After she was done, Katara closed the jar and placed some of her jewelry away in a small velvet box. The woman then rose from her seat and stepped forth her bedside. The bed was big enough to fit four people, as Katara seemed to sink slightly into the soft mattress. The fine silks and warm wool kept her warm as she stared up at the metal ceiling above.

So many thoughts were racing through her mind.

She thought of her friends, her beloved children and husband at home. Katara wondered how they were all doing without her. With a heavy sigh, Katara tried to brush aside her worrying thoughts as she snuggled under the sheets and thick blankets.

Even though the metal ship was run by hot steam, the room itself was getting cooler by the hour as the vessel steered closer to the poles. Katara closed her eyes as she imagined returning home to her people and village.

She pictured their welcoming warm faces along with the happy memories of a home cooked meal of sea prunes and seal meat.

Of course those happy feelings soon faded into the reality of why she was returning. No longer will she see her grandmother's wrinkled smiling face. To hug her in a caring embrace and taste her wonderful cooking baked with her devotion and love. No longer will she hear her voice of wisdom and sweet nurturing chuckle.

* * *

The sight of a pit fire was seen as a stick of cooking mushrooms and rice came into view. The scene then rotated with Toph and then Aang as they sat around the fire. Toph was seen with a tired and slightly annoyed appearance as she rubbed her shoulders to keep warm.

Aang was busy placing firewood into the blazing flame as he remained silent.

"Why isn't that guru guy with us?" Toph asked as Aang blinked being brought out of his thoughts.

Aang looked at the young woman and smiled, "He is out meditating by the sacred grounds." The airbender said as Toph scoffed.

After the couple finished their small meal, Aang continued to be deep in thought as Toph would glance over at him periodically.

'Hmp…Idiot. One minute he's the same goofy airhead I know and next he's as quiet and gloomy as Zuko.' Toph thought as she then positioned herself on the right as she crawled over to the young man's side.

Unaware of the girl beside him, Toph got impatient from his ignorant behavior towards her.

Boldly, Toph got into his face. "Hey!" Toph exclaimed as Aang blinked to find two angry jade eyes staring at him.

"Oh, sorry…Did you say something Toph?" Aang asked as Toph's frustrated expression suddenly softens as she then fell into the young man's arms.

Aang's cheeks turned red as he hesitated while he looked down at the girl's long black hair laid out over her slender back.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" Toph asked lightly as Aang narrowed his eyes as he then wrapped his arms around the petite girl.

"I'm sorry…" Aang said with an almost culpable tone in his voice as he lowered his head.

The bright flame cast over Toph's pale doll like complexion as her pink lips parted, "Stupid…" the girl said as she then buried her face into his robes.

Aang slowly relaxed against the young woman as he tried to allow her to stay in his embrace. For whatever reason, the typically stubborn unapproachable girl was being rather clingy lately. Not that the airbender minded, it was just unusual at times…It was so unexpected for him, perhaps even her.

Aang then slowly started to rub the girl's back in a tender motion as Toph's tensed muscles began to loosen.

The couple would usually perform simple touches such as massages and light hugging. It eased both their timid and obdurate temperaments. It then dawned on Aang as he thought to himself. How really physical Toph and himself were yet have never done anything full-filling as the guru stated.

Brushing it aside, Aang took a deep breathe as he lowered his head and rested his forehead on the back of Toph's.

He smelt her silky black longs as they tickled the tip of his nose. She always had a pleasant smell, like spring. It was like the fresh scent of blooming flowers and water dew in the morning.

Toph moved slightly as she slowly sat up with a tired expression. Aang smiled as he then leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose.

Toph then moaned with annoyance as she immaturely rubbed her nose and then sniffed. Pouting her lips, the earthbender then raised her hand into a fist and lightly tapped the corner of his lips, missing her main goal on his cheek as she carelessly slumped her head down.

"Id-d-iot…" Toph mumbled as Aang chuckled.

"You should rest if you're that tired." Aang said with amusement in his voice.

Toph lifted her head as her cheeks tinted pink. She didn't liked it when people told her what she should do or how she was feeling. Although in Aang's case she took it kinder than if it was other people. But still…Sometimes he made her feel like she was dependent, and besides, so what if she was tired.

She wasn't going to admit that so easily to him or rather to herself. Anyways; it wasn't for him to start telling her when to rest or not.

Thinking through, these opinions seemed clear in her mind as she continued to tell herself that Aang was just like everyone else. Yet in her heart she knew that was far from the truth.

He was only concerned for her and treated her as an equal, something, which the once blind earthbender was ever encouraged to feel…Perhaps in her whole life. She was grateful for that…So she finally decided to let this side, just once.

Feeling satisfied, Toph gave a smug grin before slightly closing her eyes. Aang watched the girl express multiple expressions of what appeared to be frustration as her nose wrinkled up. Aang smiled as he always found the sight cute and childish.

The girl then sighed as her tensed features eased a bit while she expressed what seemed like doubt in her mind. She then quickly rejoiced, uttering a small hum of satisfaction as she gave an arrogant smile unaware of the airbender witnessing her actions.

Tilting his head, Aang chuckled as Toph blinked being brought out of her thoughts. Seeing the sly smile laced across the young man's face made Toph heat up as she barked out at him.

"What's that's look for?" Toph asked in a defense tone.

Aang chuckled as he lengthened out his hand and caressed her face, "How cute you look when you're frustrated." Aang said in a deep tone as the girl blushed deeper.

"Phesh…You think everything is cute. Everything from a bird to an egg custard." Toph said with annoyance as Aang leaned in.

"No, I simply admire and appreciate what the Gods have given us in return for such a blissful life." Aang said as he nuzzled his cheek against Toph's hair.

"I see something greater with you…Greater than anything else." Aang said as he traced his lips across the girl's cheek and jaw line.

Toph swallowed hard as she spoke, "Heh, and what could that possibly be?" Toph asked as Aang pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"That the Gods blessed me with a piece of paradise…You." Aang mumbled as he breathlessly nibbled on Toph's bottom lip before pulling away quickly.

The earthbender's heart fluttered at a fast pace as her cheeks turned nearly twenty shades darker.

'Since when did he become such a smooth talker?' Toph thought as she tried to maintain her composure.

Recalling in the past, Aang has said such things before. Especially when he realized his true feelings for her and they became a couple. Toph remembered that his words were sweet and innocent; a common pun used to flatter a girl's heart in that time of their youth.

But now…Something felt different when he said those words again. It held passion and depth. But as most say, action speaks louder than words.

Why did he nibble her lip so softly…Almost teasingly?

There was something else. It was as though he stopped half way, as though he was rousing her to continue yet held back before causing anything more serious.

Why?

Was he afraid?

Is she?

No…Toph thought as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the blushing man before her.

There's no reason to be afraid over something that feels so wonderful, so beautiful.

Toph brashly leaned in, staggering over the young man's lap as she kissed Aang as deeply as she could. The young man tensed before suddenly grasping the side of her arms as he pulled her closer to him.

Muffled moans escaped their shaken mouths as their bodies brushed against one another.

Their hormones raced throughout their veins, plumping high levels of thyroxine and estrogen within both their minds and body.

Such a function caused a normal response to be greatly stimulated was soon noticed as Toph pulled away blushing.

Aang panted as he looked away self-conscious while he adjusted his pants.

Toph blinked as she looked away. The young woman knew what happened therefore making it more embarrassing to think about. It was difficult for her and the young man because they were inexperienced. Thus the situation is semi-awkward and frustrating.

Their surroundings soon set in as they heard a voice down the path. It was the guru Pathik coming in to the camp with a basket full of picked fruit and spare vegetables such a squash and radishes.

"So, how long do you plan to stay here in the Southern temple Aang?" the guru asked suddenly as he placed the basket down.

Aang blinked before he thought about what to say, Toph then cut in. "We're not leaving soon, are we? I thought we were going to stay and help the spirits!" Toph exclaimed as the airbender hummed in thought.

They did need to return to the Fire Nation, but Toph was right. They needed to at least try and help the trapped spirits.

"At least three more days before we head off to the Fire Nation." Aang said as he looked towards Toph to see if she approved of the date.

The girl nodded her head with a smile as she suddenly arched back slightly from the guru as he offered her a bowl of onion banana juice.

Giving an irritated expression, Toph shouted loudly. "Why would I want that nasty stuff when you brought us all these fruits and vegetables?!" Toph asked as the guru chuckled.

"They're for the spirits." The guru said as a fat sweatdrop slide down the girl's head.

"No way!" Toph yelled out

"Haha, Toph he's joking." Aang said as he chuckled.

Toph grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest and the sound of Aang and Pathik's laughter echoed through the stone walls as the scene drifted in view of the vast mountains.

* * *

**Haha! Oh Toph! She may never understand a monk's sense of humor. I hope you enjoyed this so far! Also it may seem like a déjà for the taang scene compared to Zuko and Katara. But I'm just trying to make this realistic. Please review and comment your thoughts or opinions on my chapter! **

**Also I hope I made it clear that for Kya and Kuzon, the townspeople do know that the Fire Lord has children. But they have never seen the children due to the high security of their safety. Fro example there is no portraits of their faces, so that anyone who wishes to harm them won't know what they look like. **

**And as another thing I'd like to add is I hope the description of what was happening to Toph and Aang were biologically correct and understandable. It was a little different to how I would have normally written that scene but I want to mix up my writing capabilities such as a more scientific view. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Book 5 Water

Chapter 13 Explosive

The view of the Fire Nation marketplace came into view as a cool breeze flowed through the city. The temperate seemed to dropped below freezing. Far colder than the previous winter months for the topical islands.

Iroh noticed the change along with the numinous phenomenon taking place when he saw crowds in the marketplace slowly dispersed away into the warm shelters of their homes.

Turning back to the small table, Iroh looked upon the two children who were happily enjoying a hot cup of cider while nibbling on freshly baked dumplings.

Feeling an uneasy stir within his stomach, Iroh decided it was enough time outside. Standing up from his seat, the old general stepped onward and raised his hand calling forth the guards nearby to register to their stations and escort the royal family back to the palace.

Iroh then asked the children to prepare to leave, Kuzon slightly complained of a strange sensation, as though his hands were being prickled over and over on his palms. Iroh narrowed his eyes slightly concerned. "It is probably the cold weather. Do not worry we'll be home soon." Iroh said as he turned to the street.

Kuzon sighed as he started to rub his hands together to break away the annoying tug on his fingertips. While Iroh and Kya continued down the path, the boy stopped in his tracks. Three guards halted behind him and asked if he was alright. Kuzon hesitated as he then looked up above him ignoring the guardsmen.

Watching the boy act strangely, the guards were on high alert. "Sir Iroh." One guard called out informing the general to come back.

Iroh turned and noticed Kuzon standing still, continuing to stare blankly at the rolling gray clouds.

Growing more concerned, Iroh turned to the head guard and order him to watch over Kya while he cautiously approached his grand child.

"Kuzon…Do you see something?" Iroh asked as the boy's mouth opened slightly.

"I don't know…" Kuzon said in a trace like tone while he remained captivated by the shifting clouds.

Iroh narrowed his eyes as he thought carefully of what to ask the young boy.

"Well do you sense something instead?" Iroh asked as he saw the boy give a sign of a response as he blinked for a moment.

"Yes…" Kuzon said as Iroh nodded his head.

"Can you tell me what you are sensing?" Iroh asked as Kuzon closed his eyes and lifted his hands up above his head.

"I can't tell…It's like it's calling to me." Kuzon said as his fingertips lengthened up as far as he could reach. The boy inhaled deeply holding his breathe with an uncertain pause.

Kuzon then opened his eyes as he exhaled slowly, his golden eyes glistened sharply.

"Pressure." Kuzon said finding it the only best way to describe the building force ahead his head.

"Kuzu! Stop playing around. Let's go home!" Kya cried out becoming impatient and worried about her brother's odd behavior as she stood close to the head guard while cuddling with her fur shawl.

Kuzon then reacted with slight aggravation, "What is it?!" Kuzon said in a stern tone as he then looked at the old man.

"Come Kuzon…Let us return home, it is probably nothing." Iroh said as he became greatly worried for the boy's wellbeing.

Kuzon continued to feel the prickling sensations in his hands as it become stronger as his arms unconsciously rose above his head again. The force above soon lessened as the boy opened his eyes. His fingers then felt almost numb, frozen at the tip.

Then as quickly as it came, everything suddenly stopped.

There was no sound of the winds current. Only the deep thumping sounds of a heart beating, pounding in his head. Kuzon was unsure what was happening. What were the skies creating above them?

Iroh then walked up to the boy, Kuzon looked up at the man. The old general gave a warm smile, "Come Kuzon, let us return home where it's warm. You two could get ill staying outside in such weather." Iroh said as he took the young boy's hand and walked down the path to the other child.

As the guardsmen stood by the three royal members, Kuzon repeated to glance up at the skies. The scene then back away at a bird's eye view of the marketplace.

* * *

Night fell as the moon rose over the sky shining her milky white light across the blacken sea. A dim light was seen in the porthole as the scene closed in. Katara was seen bathing in a large glass shower with luxurious curtains surrounding the ceiling.

A slender manicured hand was seen elegantly turning the golden knob to the right as Katara turned the hot water on full blast. Washing her body with enriched oils and lathered soaps, Katara sighed with content as she rinsed herself off and then stepped out of the shower.

Steam fogged the huge mirror as Katara wiped the glass away seeing her reflection. The woman smiled slightly before a sudden boom stirred the room, causing Katara to catch herself from falling.

Bracing on the counter, the woman gasped as she turned her head to the doorway. Her wet hair slapped against her neck as she then quickly slipped on a red night kimono robe. Katara then peeked out the doorway, another loud boom shook through the metal ship.

Running down the hall, Katara entered onto the top deck where she smelt the thick smoldering black smoke cover the area as it discharged out from the steam stacks. An orange light then caught her eye as Katara saw a blazing fire flaring out from the engine room and small window.

Katara reacted quickly as she flicked her wrists and pulled the ocean's waves up along the port side. Hakoda and Commander Wei ran out to the deck and marveled at woman's powerful performance as two large waves of foam rose higher above the sides of the ship then poured down onto the burning metal.

A sharp hiss was heard as the darken metal cooled and the fire dimmed slowly. Once the fire was barely visible, eleven crewmen along with an officer entered the scene.

"Is everyone aboard Sergeant?" Commander Wei asked one of the men as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid Pein is missing Sir." The man said as the scene drifted to Katara kneeling down by the side of a blacken figure.

A low moan was heard from the charred man as his face appeared horribly disfigured. Katara expressed a deep sadness across her features as she then turned to the men behind her.

"He is still alive. Please prepare a warm bath and bed for him. I will tend to his wounds." Katara said softly as Wei ordered his men immediately to arrange the equipment needed.

Hakoda and two other men walked up to the burned man. Carefully they rolled him onto a cotton robe and lifted him up, carrying him into the ship.

Katara remained by the man side as he moaned in pain. She then reached out and held his hand tenderly.

* * *

Morning came as the sun shined down on the Southern temple as a light fog was seen hazing over the stone ruins.

Toph rose from the ground of her makeshift bed of spare blankets. The young woman as learned to sleep in more civilized bedding than her previous mound of solid dirt and earth tent during the time of war.

Lengthening out her arms and stretching with a big yawn, Toph moaned out before blinking her eyes. With a soft whimper, the girl reached over behind her back and fixed the cotton bindings that covered her small breasts.

Afterward, Toph scrabbled to find her green dress only to find a golden robe made of exquisite silk. The woman shrugged as she placed on the clothing to fight back the chill in the air.

Looking around, Toph also found a white ribbon. Deciding what to do with it, she then pulled up her long black hair into a messy pony tail and tied the ribbon in place. Strands of hair poked out from her hairstyle as Toph pulled back her bangs behind her ears.

Leaving the room, Toph then entered down a vast hallway with painted murals of flying bison and ancient scriptures of the Air Nomad culture. Toph momentary glanced at the faded artwork and thought to herself.

It must be hard for Aang to come here and see his home in ruins. Toph thought as she then walked out into an opening area where the sunlight peeked through the thick clouds and shined rays of light over the lavish green mountains.

The air was clean with a substance of moisture surrounding the area as Toph stood and inhaled deeply.

In the distance Aang was seen stepping along the pebbles up to the temple carrying a bucket of water.

The young man looked up ahead as he then froze.

For a minute, Aang could have sworn the woman he saw was a priestess. Noting from her slender frame, gorgeous black hair and piercing green eyes she would in fact make a very lovely Nomad priestess, almost erotic in beauty. After closing his gaping mouth, Aang then realized it was the earthen bender noblewoman. While taking a few more steps towards Toph, Aang wondered why she was wearing the traditional clothing of the once Air Nomad Priestess.

As soon as Aang reached the top of the temple grounds, Toph gave a rare warm smile as she spoke, "Do you need help with that?" Toph asked as Aang continued to be dumbfounded. Unaware of holding the bucket, Aang then blushed as he reacted modestly. "Oh uh-Wait what?" Aang said as Toph rolled her eyes losing her sweet charm that she expressed only moments ago.

"You idiot." Toph said as she then took the bucket out of the young man's hands.

"H-Hold up!" Aang called out as Toph stopped and turned causing a small splash of the precious spring water to slip out from the wooden pail.

"What is it?" Toph asked becoming rather pissed off at the young man.

Aang hesitated by the young woman's sneering face before speaking, "Where did you find that robe?" Aang asked as Toph's anger disappeared with slight confusion.

Thinking about it, Toph then clicked her tongue against her lips as she shrugged. "Beats me…I just found it lying around. What don't tell me this is yours?" Toph said with a patronizing expression.

Aang blinked as he yelled out in defense, "Of course not! It just so happens your wearing a priceless artifact worn from the High Priestess of my people!" Aang said as he pointed to the gold silk robe that hung loosely over the girl's shoulders.

Toph then turned as she smiled with arrogance, "So? It's not like I'm doing anything bad. We do what we can to survive…One's persons leftovers is another person's salvation." Toph said as Aang heated up with anger.

"And some people should learn to have respect! You have your own clothing; wear that instead of tarnishing the last thing left of an ancient culture!" Aang said as he glared at the young woman.

Toph narrowed her eyes as she turned her head slightly, "Tarnish, you say?" Toph said coldly and irritated yet, inside she was deeply hurt by the young man's words.

Toph then turned her head forward and started to walk into the temple. Her hips swayed as she carried the bucket full of water. Every step caused the pail to wobble in her hold. Aang became grew tired of the girl's disrespectful behavior as he clenched his fists.

'How dare she…' Aang thought as he stomped up the hill to the woman.

Toph made it halfway to the room before hearing the young man call out. Growing aggravated by the airbender's unrelenting need to push on and not let things go, Toph quickly turned and flung the pail of water into the young man's face and clothes.

After she soaked the airbender, Toph then threw the bucket as hard as she could on the titled floor before huffing out with irritation, "Idiot!" Toph yelled out.

Aang's eyebrows furrowed downward angrily as he then water bended the water into Toph's face wetting her whole body.

"No you're the idiot!" Aang yelled back acting childish as Toph tremble in both anger and severe cold from the water.

"Argh! I can't take this!" Toph shouted as she then turned and stomped down the hall, inconsiderately breaking the title flooring with every step.

Aang lowered his head as he yelled out with frustration while he left down the hall out onto the grounds.

As water dripped off the tip of his nose and down the rest of his body, Aang was unaware of the guru walking up to him.

"Oh my…You look like you were licked by the huge tongues of twenty bison." Pathik joked as he chuckled lightly.

Aang grunted out with annoyance as he crossed his arms. "It's Toph! She's so stubborn sometimes. Why doesn't she show respect to my people and culture?!" Aang said speaking out his thoughts and frustrations.

"You cannot change the will of someone's thoughts and emotion. No matter how much the wind howls at the mountain, it will not bend down." Pathik said wisely as Aang blinked thinking about the guru's statement.

The young man closed his eyes as he exhaled a heavy sigh.

"Yea…That's Toph alright. No matter what anyone said…She always resists." Aang said as Guru Pathik hummed out a sound of understanding.

"It is true she may be as stubborn as earth itself, but when she is close to you. She feels safe to let down those walls of obstinacy and then becomes a normal girl." Pathik said as Aang's heart filled with a sense of exoneration when he heard the old man's words.

Coming to his senses, Aang then wiped the dripping water from his face as he then air bended the droplets off from his skin and dried his clothing. With a small smile, Aang turned to Pathik and bowed to him before turning back to the hallway.

Pathik simply smiled and stepped inward into the opening of the hall and grabbed the wooden bucket. Holding the pail lightly, the old man made his way down the hillside to the small spring on the cliff side.

* * *

The sight of the Fire Nation Palace came into view as the scene drifted to a bedroom where a boy was seen waking up. Kuzon sat at the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes as he then stood up and shuffled to the window. Still half-asleep Kuzon couldn't make out the strange white blur blended with the evergreen pine. Confused and tired, Kuzon then turned back to his bed and landed on the soft warm sheets.

Just then a loud joyful shriek woke Kuzon up as he leaped up in surprise. "Kuzu! Kuzu!" Kya cried out as she then jumped on his bed.

"Wake up Kuzu! Wake up!" the girl shouted as Kuzon groaned.

"Kya…What is it? Can't it wait till later?" Kuzon mumbled as he crawled under the blanket.

Kya stopped hopping as she then took away the blankets covering the annoyed boy. "Kuzu! You must come see!" Kya said as Kuzon sat up and moaned. The boy's hair was ruffled and matted as he gave a displeased expression. "Right now?" Kuzon groaned out as Kya nodded her head. Giving a bright smile, Kya then grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Hastily following his sister, Kuzon complained, "Argh…Kya! What's the rush?" Kuzon said as Kya just laughed, "Hurry! Hurry!" the girl said as the two children ran down the corridor and into the vestibule.

Once in the royal garden, Kuzon first noticed the freezing temperature before gasping out. A small visible puff of warm air escaped his mouth as he stared in wonder what was in front of him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this so far! Stay tune and find out what happens next! Please review and comment for faster updates!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Book 5 Water

Chapter 14 Complex

Pacing down the narrow hall, Aang reached the room where Toph was staying. He opened the door and spoke out.

"Toph listen I think we should talk-" Aang said as he then looked at the scene pausing briefly.

It was only for an instance that the young man glimpsed at the half naked woman before him.

Toph stared at him while her cheeks tinted to the reddest shade he ever saw. Blinking for a moment, Aang then staggered a rambling apologize as Toph then yelled at him.

"Get out!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Aang said as he ducked his head low before covering his eyes expect for a small split between his two fingers.

"Then why do you just stand there?! Get out of here!" Toph cried out as she then covered herself while stomping up to the blundering male as she forcefully pushed him back out of the room.

Aang then stumbled backward as Toph gave him a final glare before slamming the door hard in his face. The wooden entry shut with a loud bang as Aang fell on his bottom.

Blowing out a deep sigh, Aang then pushed himself up. As the young man stepped out into the open grounds, flashes of the noblewoman's body flood into his mind.

Her bare back was a creamy white complexion; her breasts were a perfect size. Trying to recall further, Aang then remembered the color of her nipples. They were a soft pink, dainty circles of flesh against her petite frame when he saw her turn to him.

While Aang walked down the path to the courtyard, he chuckled when he remembered the young woman's expression.

Her eyes were wide and her face brighten redder than a cherry. Her black strands of hair were damp and curled on the tips like a beautiful waves of meshed silk.

Grinning to himself, Aang folded his hands behind his head as he strolled down to the airball game field where the tall wooden poles still stood. Trying to shift his thoughts else where. Aang then looked around to find a lightweight wooden ball by his feet. The young picked up the old ball that was used in the game above him.

Spinning the ball on the tip of his finger, Aang then toss it across the court as it passed through the goal. Smirking to himself, Aang applauded that he still was the best airball gamer in the whole temple. Well, really the whole world to be exact as he then narrowed his eyes.

Even after all these years, it was hard to believe he was the only airbender left.

In his youth after the war, Aang knew one day he would have to repopulate to save his heritage and culture as an airbender Nomad. But no airbender has ever been with someone else other than another airbender. Thus his chances of having children blessed with the ability to bend air were reduced greatly. Of course, the young man got over that almost frantic point in his life when he took responsibility of helping bring balance to the world.

Throughout his journey he saw the love and joy from other families around him. Even Katara and Zuko's commitment was inspirational. It was something rarely seen in the life of a monk. Yes, there were mentors that could be deemed as father figures. But Aang never truly had parents. He, himself never even knew his parents. Since the day he was born he was taken to the Southern Air Temple to train as a nomad monk.

His only contact with any females was when he visited his friends like Bumi or Kuzon. Their mothers would welcome him with open arms and at the time Aang never considered the thought of his own mother. Of course now, Aang felt an empty tug in his heart of a mother's love.

At that moment, a flash of someone came into his mind. It was a girl dressed in blue clothing.

Aang's eyes widen slightly when he remembered the first time he saw Katara. Perhaps, she was the one that filled the void of a mother's nurturing care?

Hitting his palm against his forehead, he finally understood what it meant all those years ago. It happened on more than one occasion when the rebellious earthbender, Toph joined the group and often fought with Katara. Yelling at her about acting like an adult rather than a kid.

Back then, Aang simply thought Katara was just kind. Yet at the same time, it proved how mature the waterbender really was…

How she always seemed to mother the group and care for their needs. Such as sewing or tending to their emotional turmoil.

What about her? How did she cope with her problems…?

Aang thought back on how the young girl managed through the months during the war. She seemed like her normal self until Zuko came into the scene and wanted to join them in their group and help defeat Ozai.

It was only then he saw a drastic change in personality from the fierce waterbender. Her once kind features turned bitter and cold. She became almost distant with everyone and focused on important matters.

She was maturing at an astonishing rate before Aang's eyes and he didn't even see it.

The only time she truly smiled was the day she forgave Zuko after they returned from the week old trip. When Katara was dealt with the decision to face the man who killed her mother.

Aang knew that was seven years ago, but the memory of his first love still ran deep. He felt foolish that he didn't see how much she was hurting. Then again, there was someone there by her side to help her. Zuko…

Aang lowered his head as he felt ashamed how he assumed that Katara would be his after the war. How he blindingly and selfishly took her away from someone who cared for her and possbily understood her more than he did.

Toph then flashed in his mind...Where was she in all of this? Aang grind his teeth while he tried to brush the thought aside.

Aang then lifted his head and sighed. The strange theory of having some sort of mother complex for the waterbender seemed too much for the young man to comprehend. Along with his mixed feelings of Toph during his long journey six years ago. Yet now, in a twisted way it made sense to the airbender as he kicked the dirt underneath his boot. Everything fell in place. He was where he wanted to be with someone that he loved.

Aang's thoughts then returned back to the earthen noblewoman.

Turning his head, while glancing at the temple behind him, Aang smiled.

He could see a life with Toph. Starting a family with her and rebuilding his home to its formal grandeur of a sacred place.

While forming new traditions of keeping a family and still practicing the ways of a priest rather than a monk.

Closing his eyes, the young man felt confident as he kept his inner feelings in check. Inhaling the crisp morning air, Aang opened his eyes feeling as though a heavy weight was lifted off him. The young man then placed his hand over his heart as he subconsciously forgave himself and let go of the guilt he had for his first love and moved on to the one person who was important to him.

Unlike his former younger self in the past, Aang learned to deal with his inner thoughts and feelings. Allowing the deep emotions inside his heart to rise to the surface, reviewing them over and over in his head until finally coming to a conclusion.

At first it seemed kind of crazy, but over time it helped the Avatar stay mentally fit and emotional in tune.

Doing so, made it possible for him to enter in and out of the Avatar state, as though it was second nature.

Turning around, Aang then walked back up to the temple grounds as the scene backed away glimpsing at a few birds flying in the distance.

* * *

Closing in across the snow-covered garden, two children stood on the stone floor's edge, inches away from the unfamiliar frost before them.

"What…What is this?" Kuzon said as Kya stepped forth.

"Ah! No Kya! Don't go near it!" Kuzon said as he pulled his sister back. The girl whined out, "But it's the special ice crystals mommy told us about, Kuzu!" Kya said as Kuzon gave a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked as Kya pulled away from her brother and stepped into the icy white specks.

Bending down, Kya picked up the cold clumps then showed it to her brother. "Look closely. They're like crystals in the story! They're just as I imagined." Kya said loudly before softening her tone as she looked down at the small flakes while they started to melt in her hand.

"I am pleased you two came across such an extraordinary event." A voice said as Kya and Kuzon turned to the man behind them.

"What do you mean?" Kuzon asked as Iroh stepped forward smiling lightly.

"It is a very rare occurrence that has only happened twice in the past eight hundred years, or at least from what the tales of Agni have said." Iroh said as he then looked up at the sky.

"Yes, I myself have only seen this spectacle once in my life. Of course that was far from here, where such events always happen during this time of the season." Iroh said as the children blinked, confused about what the old general was saying.

After thinking a little bit, Kya's face then lit up as she then realized something wonderful. Could what her grand uncle be saying; that somewhere in this world. Something as beautiful as snow actually exists just like in her mother's tale?

Kuzon merely scoffed as he then glared down at the frost. It was a nuisance to him, the fact, that something as plain and simple as frozen water be such a great thing. The stupid snow caused him great discomfort and fear the other day. Why even now as he stood by the frozen specks, the element was calling to him. He hated the numbing pricks that the element gave him as he wished to retreat from the scene.

Closing his eyes, Kuzon frown slightly, "Whatever it's nothing but frozen water." The boy said in an indignant tone as he marched off down the hall.

"Kuzu!" Kya cried out as she dependently quietly watched her brother leave.

"Do not worry, Kya. Your brother will come to his senses when the time is right. Now come inside. You'll catch a cold out here." Iroh said as he lightly took the girl's hand and walked inside the palace.

* * *

A tall man was seen entering down a narrow hallway to a separate wing of the palace. With the information given, the doctor was aware of the alleged woman who attacked the Fire Lord. She was locked away for further examination. Pulling out a key, the man then opened five locks concealing the princess inside.

The doctor carried a professional yet personally excited view on this new case he was offered. During the claims of disease and supernatural forces that took place around six years ago in the palace and across the kingdom. The doctor never had a chance to fully analyze the first victim of the growing epidemic. After the disease or supposed spirit was destroyed, the woman apparently returned to normal.

The doctor wanted to test her condition at the time, but the Fire Lord thought it would be best for her to live happily on Ember's Island while she slowly healed.

Now with the princess back and showing signs of mental illness, the doctor was pleased to take on the case again.

Opening the door, the man entered and found the woman lying on the bed on her back. Seen stiff and not moving, the man assumed the woman was asleep. Quietly, he entered into the room with his bag containing medicine and supplies needed to start the investigation.

Taking out a needle, the doctor inserted the medication into the syringe and prepared to inject the woman with a muscle relaxant to keep her immobile while he performed the tests.

As soon as he injected the needle into her vein, the woman suddenly opened her eyes and screamed out. Pulling back the man gasped as the woman attacked him. Throwing the doctor against the wall, Azula then ran out of the room.

Entering outside into the side of the palace, Azula managed to be unseen by the guards and she continued onward to the trail leading into the wood. Snow began to fall as Azula paced herself up the steep mountain. At last, she made it to the top of the sacred shrine where a large courtyard came into view. Her bare feet kicked the heavy snow that covered the area as Azula then wobbled nearby the front gates of the graveyard.

Panting heavy, Azula pulled herself up, the young woman tried to gain balance while she opened the gate. Once she passed through, the princess then fell down into the six inch level of snow. Ignoring the bitter cold, Azula pushed on as she then found the tombstone of her father's grave.

Tears stained her face as she cried out, hugging the tall plank of stone. "Take me with you…I want to see you again." Azula whispered as she shivered uncontrollably before the medicine then took affect causing her lose all feeling in her body while she slumped against the stone and collapsed into the freezing snow.

* * *

**It may seem like similar and rather overly dramatic like my previous story on Azula's condition, but trust me its not the same cause. There's a point to this, and you'll find out later on throughout the upcoming chapters. **

**I also tried to point out how much Aang has matured over the years and that he's discovering his male instincts along with self awareness for his love for Toph and how much she's changed him. There'll be more action for Katara, Taang limeness and more news on the secret Black Lotus Society!**

**Stay tune and pretty please review! Your comments motivate me to continue.  
**

**I promise I will not disappoint!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: For the music I wish to put for this chapter was difficult to find. I wanted a traditional Inuit song for this one scene for Katara and/or her village. Of course with limited resources the best I could find were two different songs, none of which could go well with the theme I want to capture for the next scenes.**

**So as my story continues on, I will keep up the search for a good song to play. I want use the best kind of music possible to create a calming spiritual quality for these upcoming chapters.**

**If any of you have any great suggestions, I will truly appreciate it.**

**Please be sure to listen to the songs as you read this chapter.**

**I will signal when you are to play each song. Please enjoy and don't forget to review and comment!**

**As an added note, I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. I humbly am grateful to use these sacred pieces of music for both mine and my reader's entertainment.**

**Remember, the best place to find these songs is on YouTube. Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Music Playing: Asoka Theme Song / Dela Dela - Sacred Spirit - Native American Chant **

Book 5 Water

Chapter 15 Summoned

The crashing sound of foaming waves was heard pounding against the ship's metal portside as the scene closed in through a window. The sight of a flickering candle came into view as its orange light radiated over a woman's figure.

Two hands were seen as the healer carefully dabbed a damp cloth over the blacken wounds of the injured man's face. The man moaned in pain as Katara continued to clean his wounds. Removing the soot and peeling away the dead flesh, the woman then bandaged the most damaged area of his face and neck, before pulling back lightly. Katara inhaled deeply as she then called forth the water from a nearby porcelain basin.

The swooshing sound of the flying liquid then landed inches underneath her palms. Katara then leaned in as her hands were positioned over the man's face. Exhaling lightly, the woman then released her positive energy to the edge of her fingertips while her pure aura mixed with the water.

The floating liquid then glowed into a mystifying blue light as the man cried out with fear. Katara then spoke in a calming tone, "Shhh…It is alright. I am here to help you." Katara said to the man, as he slowly closed his eyes.

Just then a guard stepped in just after the healing water's light dimmed. Aware of the man's presence, Katara spoke in a soft voice, "How long will it be before we reach the island?" the woman asked as the man stood still. "There is a chance a storm might hit, Lady Katara. We have to delay our trip for one day." The man said as Katara lowered her head. "I see…Then I will work on this man until we arrive." Katara said in a devoted tone while the guard simply bowed.

"Of course, my Lady, please if there is anything you need. Let me know." The man said as he straightens his pose and left the room.

Katara closed her eyes as she let out an exhausted sigh. Concentrating all of her energy on one place of the man's body was arduous work. Especially since it has been a long time when Katara used her waterbending abilities such as healing to such extend.

Looking down at the man, Katara lightly placed her hand on his chest before leaning over and covering him with a warm wool blanket. Standing up, Katara used the last of her strength to walk out the room as the scene drifted outward to the empty iron hallways.

* * *

**Play: (Asoka Theme Song)**

The scene of the temple came to view as Toph was seen combing her lock black hair when she suddenly heard a musical instrument start to play. Its lovely tune echoed from the vast stone hallways and into her room. Turning back, the young woman then placed the wooden comb down on the small table next to her before leaning over and grabbing a silk fabric that had a notable pigment of ginger.

The bold color displayed an almost translucent over the golden robes on Toph's body it veiled ever so lightly over her form. Once Toph wrapped the fine cloth on her shoulders, the woman then stepped towards the doorway. As she ventured out of the room, and into the hallway, the tune still called to Toph as she slowly paced down the hall.

Following the enchanting sound that rang in her ears, the sight of the robe trailed behind her as she ran. The scene then drifted down to her bare feet as they came into view. Covered with a thin lining of dirt underneath her heels, the sound of the girl was heard as she panted.

A different scene came into focus as a young monk was seen walking up the stone path to the temple. Aang then came across the sound of a flute, intrigued, the young man decided to find the musician. The view zoomed in to the sight of an old man with a long white curled beard and tanned skin. The scene then moved a few inches down with his hands as they were seen holding a bamboo flute to his lips as he blew into the wind instrument, playing the light tune.

A breeze then flowed by causing dried leaves to scatter around him as the scene back away revealing two people meeting in the center. Toph looked at the young man before her as Aang looked back. Glancing for a moment, Toph then turned her head away while slightly lifting her chin up in a snobbish fashion. Aang's head then lowered down with shame, apparently Toph wa still mad…

The airbender thought to himself before he then heard the song end in front of him. The two teens turned their heads towards the old man as they watched him place the flute down and looked at them with a warm gaze. He was aware of the awkward tension between them, so he brought them here.

To one of the most sacred grounds in the whole temple, it was said that the area was blessed by the powerful Avatar Yang Chen. Pathik recalled to himself as the scene then focused on him. The old man then spoke in a calm tone, "Please come join me children." The guru said as he lengthened out his arms in welcome.

Toph and Aang sighed as they both sat at a reasonable distance from one another as they joined the holy man. Pathik turned his gaze at Aang, "I had a vision of you, young Avatar. A great vision of inner strength that will be opened, I believe this will be your greatest test in achieving spiritual enlightenment." Pathik said as he positioned his arms outward into comfortable stance. Aang blinked as his heart raced.

For him to gain the power of spiritual enlightenment. That was something that takes many years of patience and awareness. Was Pathik saying that he was ready? "What do I need to do in order to achieve such greatness?" Aang asked as the guru smiled. "With your friend's positive and negative energy, she can help you call forth the spirits." Pathik said as he glanced over at Toph before turning back to the young man.

"Aang, your task is to journey into the trapped realm and save the spirits. Help them pass through to the Spirit World." The guru said as Aang's eyes widen. "Do you really think I am ready?" Aang said out loud questioning the mission ahead. Toph then gave a light smile, "If Pathik thinks you are able to do it. Then you should go for it." Toph said with a confident tone as Aang blinked and looked at the earthbender.

"Toph…" Aang said softly as the girl then scoffed. "I know what it was like, Aang…" Toph said as she lowered her head, her black bangs covered her eyes. "Not being able to return to where you belong, to miss your loved ones, to be all alone… I know." Toph said as she secured a hard facade over her features before getting too emotional. "So that is why…" Toph said as she paused for a moment. "We have to do this." Toph said again in a confident voice.

The scene then focused on Aang as he gave an uncertain smile to the woman as another breeze flowed through the area.

* * *

Lying his chin on the cherry wood table, Kuzon continued to moan out in boredom and annoyance.

Kya looked at her brother with a curious gesture as she put down her studies text book. "Kuzu…You don't look so good. Are you ok?" Kya asked as Kuzon mumbled out a few incomprehensible words before dropping his head flat on the table's surface. Kya giggled as she stood from her pillow chair and crawled over to her brother. Pushing on his back and patting him roughly, Kya called out with a cheer.

"Get up, Kuzu! Get up! No moping or Professor Osamu will be crossed." Kya said as Kuzon then huffed as he stood up quickly causing Kya to fall back and land on a puffed pillow that are scattered in the study room.

"I don't care and besides, how can anyone study in these conditions?" Kuzon called out as he turned to see Kya sunken in the large pillow as she blinked. "Does Kuzu not like the room?" Kya asked naively as Kuzon then sighed. "No, Kya…It's. Well…" Kuzon stammered as he then heard a voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." The warm velvet soothing voice said as Kya beamed a smile. "Daddy!" the girl cried out as she leaped out of the cushion and raced to her father's knees, hugging him.

Kuzon merely turned acknowledging the man's presence before indolently falling back down into his seat. "Why are you here? Don't you have to go to some meeting?" Kuzon said in irritated tone.

Zuko smiled down at his son, he had a feeling the child would act so bothered and perhaps somewhat disrespectful. It must be the unusual weather that is causing Kuzon to act out. At first he was hoping that the rare snowfall would his son show more interest in waterbending and become inspired. Of course, Zuko also can understand how confusing and frustrating it might be as well.

Picking up Kya in his arms, Zuko then asked if Kuzon would like to come for lunch. The boy looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not that hungry." Kuzon said as Zuko smiled and spoke in a warm voice.

"Then stay here and study, whatever makes you happy." Zuko said as he then took Kya with him out of the room.

As the lord stepped out of the room, Kya gripped on her father's robe. "Maybe we can bring Kuzu something to eat." The girl said wanting her brother to feel better. Zuko smiled at his daughter as he nodded his head. "Yes, we'll prepare him a special treat." Zuko said as Kya smiled widely.

The scene then drifted to Kuzon who tossed his paperwork aside and leaned against the large pillow. The boy cringed as he then covered himself with a nearby blanket. The bitter cold seemed to go straight to his bones as Kuzon shivered. The magnetic pull was so strong, it was even felt through the thickest walls of the palace, as Kuzon shut his eyes.

He didn't understand the strange feeling in his body as it reacted to the large amount of frozen water collecting outside. It felt like waves of unseen forces crashing over his head as he cried out in frustration. He didn't want to admit it, but it was a fearful experience. Deep down, Kuzon was afraid of the freezing snow.

Then Kuzon remembered something that his father once said to him as Zuko's voice rang in his ears. "Never give up without a fight."

That saying was embedded deep into the boy's mind as he remembered how proud his father looked every time he said those words. Kuzon gripped the blanket as he grinded his teeth.

No matter how much he tried to ignore the sickening feeling it caused him or how much he hated the cold.

Kuzon knew it had to face that atrocious snow sooner or later. As the boy came out from the covers, Kuzon whimpered out as he felt the calling of energy continue to pull him forth. It was as though his hands weren't his own as he felt the numbing tinkling sensations prick his fingertips once again.

Brushing the uncomfortable pain aside, Kuzon quickly stood up and ran out of the room. Racing to a doorway, the boy entered into his room. Pacing up to the wardrobe, Kuzon grabbed a thick kimono robe of black silk. After he was dressed in warmer clothing, the boy then placed on his boots and left the room.

**Play Music: Dela Dela - Sacred Spirit - Native American Chant (start at 0:50) **

Running down the hallway, Kuzon entered into the vestibule. Coming into the courtyard by the royal garden, Kuzon panted. Above him were falling flakes of snow as the cool breeze crossed by his flushed cheeks. Then as Kuzon stepped forward on the crushing ice underneath his feet, the boy saw something by pond.

It was a figure standing near the frozen water's surface. Looking closer, Kuzon realized it was a person.

"Who's there?" Kuzon said as the person then lightly turned facing the prince.

It was a girl no older than six, as Kuzon blinked realizing she was alone as snow continued to drizzle over the garden. Taking a moment in, the boy looked at her form.

She had long black hair that was braided on the side of her head all the way down to her waist. Her unusual clothing appeared to be made out of skin from some animal with white fur around the collar of her thick coat.

Kuzon then called out, "W-Who are you?" the boy asked as the girl simply stared at the boy.

Her eyes appeared almost black as they continued to express a hard exterior. Her skin appeared tanned as the scene moved down her features. Her exotic puffy cheeks and almost puce pink lips stood out against the cold.

Another breeze flowed through as Kuzon then shielded his eyes. Quickly looking back, he noticed the girl was gone from her previous spot by the pond. Kuzon then gasped as he felt a presence behind him.

Turning around, he saw the girl's dark eyes continue to stare at him. It was then he saw a leather necklace with a tribal symbol etched with bone and feathers. Kuzon focused his eyes on the design craved into the bone. An outline of what looked like a tiger. Kuzon then looked up at the girl. Her face appeared to be painted with sharp lines of white along her nose and dots above her forehead as bangs partly covered them.

"Just who are you?" the prince asked as the girl stared at him as if she could see deep into his every soul. As she continued to stare and say nothing, Kuzon then noted to himself another thing odd about her eyes. Her eyes had slit-like pupil which reminded him of a cat's eye.

It was then the last thing Kuzon saw, before another gust of wind flowed passed him blocking his vision. Looking back, Kuzon saw that the girl vanished and the snow stopped falling. Looking below the frosted grounds, Kuzon noticed there were no footprints indicating where the girl stood or was even there are all.

Strangely feeling rather calm, Kuzon closed his eyes and lifted his head up. His eyes then opened as he looked up at the sky with wonder, his golden eyes glistening.

Then the sudden sound of the wind howling deafened the boy's moving lips as he questioned the heavens.

* * *

The sight of two hands holding an opened scroll was seen as Imperial Ryuan read the letter, after he finished the last sentence, Ryuan sighed heavily. Placing the scroll down, the tall man took a moment to recollect the information that was sent.

A report of an attack near Taku was mentioned along with many supplies stolen. Such news would cause the cargo estate to shut down its resources. Meaning hundreds of villages will be without medicine and spices to heal their sick and elderly.

Not only that, but the major trade route would be cut off costing millions worth in reconstruction and labor. Ryuan narrowed his eyes as he recalled Huo having many services at his command. Raiding Taku and taking control of the system would be a possible outcome for the man's ruthless greed for power.

Then again, it seemed too easy...Ryuan knew Huo wouldn't do something so conventional without rationalization.

Rolling up the scroll and placing it in a compartment in his desk, Ryuan then stepped forth to the doorway to inform formal General Iroh the alerting information.

* * *

**Who is the mysterious girl in the snow? How will Aang take on the task in entering into the other realm? So many questions answered and more next chapter! Please review and comment for a faster update! Also feel free to get me any suggestions for a good song. Thank you.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I've found some interesting songs for this chapter, I hope they match well with the scenes.**

**Of course one song is for my side story of Agni; you can listen to it while you read if you like. It's in Japanese though; the lyrics in the foreign language do flow nicer with the tune than the English lyrics. Either way, I'll be posting the English version as a composition for the tale.**

**I hope you enjoy it along with this chapter. Thank you all for reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Music Playing:** ** Sakura no Uta…**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 16 Prayer

The morning sun rose high over the open sky as the sight of the metal ship was seen cruising along the ocean's surface at full speed. The scene closed in along the top deck where a woman in was seen standing by the rail. Her hands gripped the railing bar as she lowered her head. "My daughter, you should rest. You've been up all night." Hakoda said with concern to the exhausted waterbender.

"I'm doing fine…I just need some fresh air for a while. I'll be returning to his side shortly." Katara said as she hid her wearily voice with a determined tone.

The chief leader of the Southern tribe closed his eyes and slightly turned his head away. He knew there was no sense in trying to change his daughter's mind. She held too much pride and in nature was compassionate. Just like her mother.

"I see you wish to be alone. I'll be in the captain's office if you need me." Hakoda said as he then left Katara and entered back into the ship.

Katara lifted her head as she saw the drifting waves below her and then the island up ahead full of lush green of tropical forests. The woman closed her eyes as she took a deep exhale of the salty air before turning and heading back into the ship.

* * *

Kuzon walked back into the palace, as the sight of frost was seen collected along his boots. The boy shuffled across the red carpet as he found his way to the main hall where he noticed the doorway leading to an office. Kuzon stepped in, as he saw the familiar man of his grand uncle.

Iroh turned and saw the boy. The general's welcoming smile soon dimmed when he saw the boy's unreadable expression.

"Iroh…Is there someone else here in the palace?" Kuzon asked unexpectedly as Iroh's right eyebrow arched up.

"Hmm, there was mention of a new staff of trainees coming in. But other than that, no I don't think there's anyone else. Did you see someone?" Iroh asked as he rubbed his beard for a moment before looking back at the boy.

Kuzon lowered his head before speaking, "She looked like a foreigner. She was wearing strange fur clothing and had a funny hair style." Kuzon said causing Iroh to give a serious look as he then asked Kuzon to come in and sit down.

The boy sat down on a cushioned chair while he remained indifferent in his tone of speech.

"Can you tell more about this girl?" Iroh asked as Kuzon narrowed his eyes trying to recall anything important.

"Well, her skin was dark and her eyes were the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen. Oh! She also had white paint on her face." Kuzon said remembering more about the strange girl as the boy continued his description.

"Her outfit reminded me of the stories mother used to tell me. How the people wore leather necklaces and feathers." Kuzon said as it caught Iroh's attention.

"Was there any design or icon on the girl's necklace?" Iroh asked as Kuzon blinked.

"Do you know her?" the boy asked slightly surprised that the old man knew something about the tiger outline. Iroh closed his eyes as he then inhaled deeply before standing up and walking over to a shelf where scrolls and papers were neatly stacked.

"The example of what you have told me so far, has given me a hunch about who she truly is." Iroh said as he pulled out a scroll from the small pile before continuing, "I have only heard a few accounts of this girl being seen." Iroh said as turned to the boy, "But not here in the Fire Nation." Iroh added as Kuzon's eyes slightly widened.

"W-What do you mean?" Kuzon asked as Iroh opened the scroll and spoke.

"She is not a human girl, but a spirit." Iroh said as he gazed down at the paper.

"She is the guardian of the first winter. Legend says she is a white tiger spirit that will often take the form of a native girl. It is said that only a few people can see her." Iroh said as he read the short scripture.

Kuzon blinked, "Why can't other people see her?" Kuzon asked as Iroh hummed out as he thought for a moment.

"I am not sure…Though, I am certain your mother knows the tale." Iroh said as he placed the paper down.

"Why would my mother know something like that?" Kuzon asked as Iroh glanced down at the boy.

He wondered if he should tell the child the truth. Of course the decree strictly stated that the children were to inform when they were older. Closing his eyes, Iroh thought it was best for Katara, herself to be the one to tell them. Even though he slipped a few words about the snow and where it _might _have came from. Iroh knew they couldn't actually understand the magnitude of another nation.

"Well, it is nothing to be concerned over." Iroh said as he rolled the scroll back up.

"Now go and join your sister and father for lunch. I am sure they must be waiting for you." Iroh said as Kuzon nodded his head and jumped off the chair.

As the boy headed to the door, Iroh spoke out in a stern tone. "Prince Kuzon." The old man said as the boy turned.

"Do not repeat this to your sister or anyone else. Do you understand?" Iroh said as Kuzon slowly nodded his head.

"Yes uncle." Kuzon said as he then left the room.

Iroh then sighed lightly as he looked over at the falling snow seen through the window.

* * *

The sight of a three forms came into view as the scene then focused on a sage bundle slowly catching flame as the guru lit the healing aromatic plant. The air seemed to be covered in a light fog as the thick scent of the smoldering herb surrounded the area.

The scene of the guru was seen as he sat in the outer circle of the lotus title near the left while Toph was seen sitting in the inner circle of the titled flower. Aang came into view in the center of the opening lotus. He sat in his normal position as he kept his eyes closed. Toph inhaled as she became nervous; they were preparing to take the first step in contacting the spirits.

Toph recalled what the old man told them, how difficult it will be in order to help save the lost souls.

Closing her eyes, the young woman regains her composure as she tried to keep still. The sound of the howling wind blew around the group as the distance ring of chimes echoed in the air.

In Toph's lap was the broken sepia glass she found the previous day when the spirits came to her. Pathik said it is an object that the spirits are drawn to. The old broken lamp is like a small torch in a dark tunnel for the lost souls. The guru said earlier, "It can help them reconnect to the world of the living."

Toph's small hand reached out and rubbed the polished glass in her lap as she tried to call forth the spirits.

Just as Toph started to think it wasn't going to work, then she felt quick vibrations scatter along the ground. The invisible foot steps entered around the mount where the group of the three living beings sat waiting for them.

Aang concentrated his energy towards the wind as his worried thoughts slowly altered into a peaceful state of serenity. Exhaling lightly, the young man took a deep inhaled as Toph then felt a warm wave wash over her. The experience was unexpectedly wonderful as the young woman closed her eyes again and sighed.

Suddenly a bright flashed caught the girl's sight as she gasped. Looking towards Aang she saw his tattooed arrows glowing a bright blue as she started too moved towards him.

"Stay where you are, you mustn't move from your position." Pathik said sternly as Toph then mumbled out.

"But…"

"He had entered into the spirit realm. We must not move nor move his body or he will not be able to return to this world." The guru said with a serious tone as Toph nodded her and comfortable returned to her sitting position.

As the young woman blinked for a moment, she spoke out asking how long it will take.

Pathik closed his eyes as he spoke in a calmer voice, "It will take as long as he is able to withstand the cosmos energies that hold him together. He must maintain total control unless something happens. Aang will be forced to return in as a last resort to save his own soul from being corrupted." The old man said as Toph thought about his statement.

"But what if it doesn't work? What if Aang can't come back…" Toph said with dread for the young man's safety.

"Then I will call forth the spirits to send him back." Pathik said as he kept his flute close by while he remained in a pensive state.

Toph then sighed as she narrowed her eyes, 'Aang…Please come back.' Toph thought as secretly prayed for him to be safe in the unknown world.

The scene then zoomed on the young man as his tattoos remained bright as the sight focused on Aang's closed eyes.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Aang found himself in a different area than the old ruins of the temple. Looking around, the young man realized he made it to the other realm. Taking a step forward, Aang noticed something unusually yet strangely familiar about this new world. It almost looked parallel to the large unearthly forest he encountered on the lion turtle's back during Sozin's Comet.

Continuing down an open path through the branches and lush mossy ground, Aang came across a clearing where the scenery drastically changed from a forest landscape to a colorful garden of sakura trees surrounded the area with lush green grass and peaking blue mountains covered on the top with visible white snow in the distance.

An unfelt breeze caused petals from the sakura blossoms to fall slowly to the ground as a bright unseen sun shone across the valley with rays of light. Aang took a moment to examine the beautiful realm. It appeared extraordinarily similar to the colorful garden from his previous trip in an unidentified spirit realm.

Walking further on into the wondrous garden, Aang then heard a voice singing.

**Play:**** Sakura no Uta…**

"When will the sakura flowers bloom? They bloom when they are in their mountain homes…When will the sakura flowers smell fragrant? When the four laughing children play…When will the sakura flowers dance? When the four singing children sleep…When will the sakura flowers wilt? When the four dead children ascend to heaven." A harmonious sweet voice sang as Aang found the person.

It was a woman dressed in a lavish kimono of different patterns and designs in layers of many kinds of robes; they were clothing for a royal princess. Her hair was ink black as it fell down her back and lay out over the pool of silk behind her. Her face turned to face the young man.

Aang then recognized the spirit beauty instantly as he gasped. "It's you…" Aang said as the woman slowly rose from her spot on the grassy mound underneath the sakura tree.

The woman's ethereal features and expression appeared almost enigmatic to Aang as he felt an uneasy silence from her.

Aang then blinked, wasn't this woman the hime he met during his journey trying to find Roku?

The scene then drifted back to the woman's face as she continued to stare at the young man.

Taking a step forth, the woman gave a weak smile as she tilted her head to the side. "You have returned…Why did you come back?" the woman asked as Aang lowered his head for a moment.

"I'm here…I'm here to save the lost souls." Aang said hesitant at first before affirming his reason as he lifted his head back up with a more confident stance.

The woman closed her eyes momentary before speaking in a low tone.

"You risk your life for lost souls?" the woman questioned as Aang was taken back by the woman's coldness.

"If it's possible to save them then of course I'll risk my life!" Aang said in a determined tone.

The woman gave a light smirk as she turned away from the Avatar. "Foolish boy…" the spirit said as Aang narrowed his eyes.

"well, I'm going to find them, help them pass over and save them." Aang said as he turned back from the woman.

"Why save someone who no longer has existence?" the woman said in a cold tone.

Aang's eyes widen slightly as he turned back to the woman. "What do you mean? They're souls! They were once people, people who had names, personalities! They were individuals who lived life and it was all taken away. Now they wander in a realm unable to reach paradise, unable to see their loved ones." Aang cried out before calming down in a low sad tone.

The woman laughed a wicked chuckle as she faced the boy. Aang's eyes then widen as his pupils contacted.

The once beautiful woman now had thick horns on top of her forehead and a sunken face with a rigid nose. Her once pale white skin turned into a ghostly gray and shiny black hair dulled in color. Almost demonic in appearance, the woman then smiled widely revealing sharp fangs.

"what-What happened to you?" Aang asked in shock as the woman took a step toward the young man.

The woman ignored the airbender's question as she then laughed out a wicked cry as Aang took a step back before running away from her.

The beautiful garden then slowly turned into a murky marshland with skulls seen replacing the limestone rocks that once dotted around area. The formerly elegant sakura trees then turned into thick pointy dead trees that arched like long finger nails. The inviting rays of bright sunlight dimmed into a green hue and darken the blue clear skies in a gray fog.

Grim voices were heard calling out horrid screams as Aang panted trying to escape the frightening realm.

Racing back to the forest, Aang hid behind the moss covered trees. Looking back Aang gasped to see the once beautiful garden come into sight again. Resting his head against the bark as he tried to catch his breath, Aang closed his eyes.

Turning back into the forest, Aang decided to venture else where; perhaps there was another trail.

Pushing through the branches Aang came across another clearing. Aang gasped as his eyes widen.

In front of him was an unbelievable sight as he felt to his knees in shock of what he saw.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! I also understand most of you probably want some Zutara and stuff. But I promise within the next few chapters Katara will return back to her family. As for Azula, Aang, and the Zutara kids…You'll just have to wait and see. Please review to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****It's been a while since my last update, which I'm very sorry, but I really needed the time to make things come together. I am still not completely satisfied with it, but I hope it will do. I also know there isn't much going on, and it may seem like a filler. But like I said before, I'm saving up to the main point. I also promise some Zutara along with small glimpses of the wedding six years ago. At least some parts I've left out that explain some actions from our favorite characters and how they came to be now. **

**Also next chapter will be much longer. I plan to at least put two chapter's worth into the next chapter. Even though it's hard to do since I love suspenseful drama, I'll make them longer for you all and I also wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**

**

* * *

**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 17 Devoid

As Aang came across the other clearing, the sight was simply mind-blowing as he held his breathe. A form came into view as it slowly crossed the path. The scene then zoomed out showing hundreds maybe even thousands of these human like forms of white mindlessly wobbling and pacing in the area. Aang stepped in closer as he then noticed a strange light in the center of the spirits, a small red orb pulsating ever so lightly inside the almost translucent form of the unearthly beings.

"Are-Are these the lost spirits?" Aang said out loud as the forms suddenly stood still while they all called out in different pitches. Each form seemed to speak out randomly as the small light in their bodies appeared to glow bright then dim every time there was a high pitch or low tone. Aang shut his eyes and fell to his knees as the loud noises created reverberations of a deafening cry, almost unbearable for the young man's ear drums to handle as he covered the side of his head while crying out.

Once Aang's voice stopped screaming out in pain and fear, the spirits then stopped and continued on their idle motions.

Aang remained quiet as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face.

'What on earth was that?!' The young man thought as he then slowly stood up.

How can he find out what they were? He needed answers but how could he ask when these things reacted so loud and fiercely to the sound of his voice?

Narrowing his eyes, Aang then turned back into the forest and thought it through.

He knew he couldn't go back into the living world just yet. But what if Pathik knows what to do?

Who else can the airbender ask in an unknown realm? Looking up at the thick canopy above him, Aang then closed his eyes as he tried to call forth his previous self, Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku…I need your help." Aang said as a form appeared in front of him. Dressed in his Fire Nation robes, the old Avatar looked down at the young man.

"I am here, Aang." The spirit said as Aang looked up and sighed.

"Roku, I don't know what to do." Aang said desperately as he then spoke again, "Do you know anything about the lost spirits?" Aang asked as the old man narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't heard of them in my time on earth, so then I would not know for sure. My spirit is within you, Aang. I only know what you do at this moment along with my own life. I am sorry." The spirit said as Aang lowered his head.

"Then tell me, who should I ask? How can I find out how to help these souls?" Aang asked as the old Avatar narrowed his eyes as he looked to his left.

"There is the gate keeper of the boarder between this world and the next." Roku said as he pointed down the pathway.

Aang then yelled out in both frustration and dread, "That's where that demon lady is!" Aang cried out as he refused to journey back to that terrible place.

"It seems that the woman's soul was taken over by the golden dragon." Roku said familiar with the old legend of Agni.

"Wha-So you mean she's still exists?" Aang said almost relief that the once beautiful princess was still there.

"Of course…All that exists comes to this center point of the boarder realm, before breaking off into different worlds. The last realm known is the Spirit World, the focal domain of the Great Spirit Koh." Roku said as Aang finally understood the grand scale of the spiritual dimensions.

Closing his eyes, Aang then knew what he had to do.

* * *

The sight of the large Fire Nation fleet came into view as a boat was seen drifting along the choppy waves to the island of Hing Wa.

A strong wind continued to blow across the coast as hustled forms of men were seen carrying a stretcher made of bamboo sticks and thick cloth to the water's edge along the crashing waves.

Moments before the ship previously stationed along the coral reefs, a message was sent for aid of urgency. Once the men came into view on the shoreline; the head leader of the boat signaled his men to row harder, pushing over the growing waves.

A woman dressed in a long red cloak was then seen hopping out of the boat and into the shallow shores as waves crashed behind her knees.

"Hurry! He needs medicine, fast!" The woman cried out as the men were amazed that her petite appearance was strong enough to steady the rocking boat still while she ordered them to care for the injured man inside.

The men then quickly responded as they carefully handled the injured man onto the carrying contraption. As the group strapped the man in another strong breeze passed through causing a powerful force push by making the waves roar against the surf.

The loud rustle of the group's clothes swayed violently against their bodies as the sight zoomed out showing the long narrow beach and a forest of palms trees covering the area.

* * *

The sight of a woman holding a bundle in her arms was seen, as the face of a baby came into view. The infant was sound asleep as the nanny rocked side to side. Just then a knock on the door was heard, as the woman turned.

"Ah, Kara…Come in." the nanny said to the servant as the young woman bowed and then walked in carrying a small tray of a steaming cloth. Woken up slightly, Lee started to whine and cry as his mouth moved in a chewing motion. Kara looked at the child amazed, "How did you know he would get hungry?" the young woman asked as the older nanny chuckled.

"When you've handled the royal family for nearly thirty years, you'll know a thing or two about these little babes." The woman said with a smile as she handed the infant to Kara and then sat in a chair and started to disrobe her right breast. Picking up the damp hot cloth from the tray, the experienced woman cleaned herself and then lengthened her arms out.

"Come now, it is time to eat." The nanny said as Kara gave her the child.

Lee continued to cry before he felt the familiar softness of bare skin and scent of milk. For nearly six years, the nanny has been nursing the royal children of her majesty ever since the birth of prince Kuzon.

Her services were greatly desirable and her loyalties were indebted for a long secured retirement.

Kara watched the woman in both awe and respect as she leaned in and wrapped a gauzy silk cloth over her shoulder, shielding the infant.

Bowing her head, the woman was dismissed as the nanny continued to breastfeed the hungry child.

Kara left the room as she softly closed the door behind her. As she then turned she suddenly bumped into a tall figure.

Kara gasped as she saw General Jee looking down at her with a slight surprised expression.

"General!" Kara managed to say as she bowed deeply apologizing.

Jee simply chuckled as he lightly waved his hand in a careless matter, "No, no don't apologize. I wasn't really watching where I was going either." The man said with a kind tone as Kara's cheeks tinted.

Clearing his throat, Jee then straighten his pose as he passed the servant woman, "As you were, Miss Kara." Jee said as nod his head while he then walked down the hall. Kara kept her head low as she watched the man disappear from the corner.

Clasping her hands together in front of her, the woman sighed. She knew it was more than a simple crush she had for the tall general. Every time she saw him, Kara would have the strange sensation of her stomach fluttering and her cheeks would warm up.

Even though they were both in different stations of the royal palace, Kara remembered in the past when she was first resigned to care for the Highness's children. General Jee would often guard over them while she was under their care. He always has such a kind expression on his features as he soon bonded with the children, along with her.

Kara knew she could never truly be with him. He was after all a high ranked general and his great-great grand father was an Imperial to the Fire Lord. Making his status an official right as general. If he were to be with someone as lowly as a servant, it's possible his reputation would become tainted. Also age could also play another terrible outcome for her. Of course, the girl didn't want to bring such a fact up as she placed her hand on her heart.

Kara couldn't deny her feelings and yet...

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe, the woman recollected herself as she then walked down the hallway.

Yet…There are more important things to be concerned over. Kara thought as she kept her head up high as she made her way down the royal dining quarters.

* * *

Walking into the dining room, the young prince was seen as he entered. Kya looked up from her seat and smiled.

"Kuzu, you're just in time!" the girl cheered out as her brother gave a small smile. "In time for what, Kya?" Kuzon asked as his sister beamed a happy grin.

"Daddy ordered us some hot chocolate!" Kya said as she kicked her legs under the table with joy.

Kuzon then smiled slightly wider as he turned to the servants who came in with silver cups of the hot drink.

'This will be Kya's first time drinking it…" Kuzon thought to himself as the servant placed the cup down in front of them along with trays of fresh baked cinnamon cookies.

Kuzon then noticed the Fire Lord was no where to be seen, slightly disappointed, the boy turned to the head of the table where the empty seat came into view.

"Where is father?" Kuzon asked as Kya nibbled on a cookie.

"He had to see Uncle Iroo. Daddy said he'll come back." Kya said as she then moaned with glee as she enjoyed the sweet treat.

Kuzon then lowered his head as he stared down at the foamy-chocolaty drink before him. He clenched his fist.

There was always something his father had to do. He couldn't stay for less than a couple of minutes before leaving once again.

He just goes whenever without saying why…Just like mother. Kuzon thought as he still didn't fully understand why his mother left the palace.

As the steam rose into the air, Kuzon sighed while he turned his attention to his sister who grabbed hold of the handle.

"Be careful Kya, it may still be too hot." Kuzon warned lazily as his sister stuck out her tongue.

"Nothing's too hot for me, Kuzu…I'm a firebender!" Kya said with pride as she leaned in and sipped the drink.

At first, the girl's reaction seemed almost unpleased until she started to lick her lips. "T-This is amazing!" Kya exclaimed as she took another sip of the creamy drink.

Kuzon chuckled as he pressed his chin on his hand while his elbow rested against the table.

He remembered a similar reaction take place when he had his first sip of the delicious beverage. He was only three at the time; his sister was just a no more than a year old then. The boy found it strangely wonderful how much time went.

Even though every day felt like the same. He knew things are going to be different. Now that he was a waterbender, and his sister, a firebender. They're fate will go in two separate paths. The one thing, the boy didn't want to happen.

Turning back to his cup, Kuzon took a nice long drink of the hot chocolate as he sighed with content.

It was pleasant…Being safely tucked away inside the warm walls of the palace than out there in the freezing cold.

Closing his eyes, Kuzon enjoyed the warm fuzzy feeling of the hot chocolate and his sister's contagious laugh.

* * *

The sight of a thatched roofed hut came into view nestled beside a camping ground of small dwelling platform houses with open walls made of wood along with palm leaves and dried seaweed mounded the top into a rounded framework covering. Katara kneeled by the injured man's side while she gazed at the black haired woman preparing the medicine.

The waterbender has never seen such herbs before as she watched the woman take a bunch of brightly colored flowers of orange and yellow and smash them up with hairy broad leaves into a fine mixture. The woman then grabbed a piece of smoothed bark and applied the medicine onto the man's burns. Katara then looked back down at the solider as she narrowed her eyes while she lightly held his hand.

"Do not worry, this herbs works as a mild antiseptic and will heal the damaged tissue." The woman said comforting the waterbender's concerns. "Thank you…We are greatly humbled for your services." Katara said as she bowed her head deeply. The woman nodded her head with both respect and understanding as she continued to tend to the man's aid.

The scene then pulled away from the hut and over the village as the sight of dark cloaked figures were seen hiding in the thick jungle bush. The face of a man was seen smirking as the sight drifted downward to an ornament clip below his neckline.

The glimpse of pendant was a silver lotus title seen gleaming by the pouring rays of sunlight from the canopy above. The scene then zoomed out revealing over ten members of the dark clad forms preparing to attack.

* * *

**I know there isn't much action, but don't worry…Next chapter will be full of it! Again, thank you all for reading. Please review and comment for a faster update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Music Playing: Relaxing, romantic , sensual, instrumental music / Witch Hunter Robin Ost1 - Plot**

**

* * *

**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 18 Unsettling Events

Sitting in his private office, the Fire Lord remain still in his chair as he watched the falling snow out of his window. Narrowing his eyes, Zuko recalled the first he witness such a sight.

Closing his eyes, Zuko sighed heavily brushing aside the past of his darker days as a banished prince.

Resting his head back against the chair, Zuko's mind continued to drift on and off, remembering his terrible nightmares for the past couple of nights.

The sight of his wife, the fierce woman he fell in love with was seen bathed in blood lying motionless in the freezing snow. The scene caused him deep pain in his chest at the thought of Katara getting injured or worse dying in such a state.

When he heard she would not only be leaving the palace but journey back to her homeland. That recurring sight of bright red colored snow with a mangled body of the waterbender would fill his mind.

He wanted to deny her request, in some way prevent that possible outcome to never happen.

But he knew Katara needed to return to her people and say her final goodbyes to her grandmother.

Opening his eyes, Zuko then glared coldly at the delicate falling snow outside. Turning to the glass of wine on his desk, Zuko picked up the frail thin glass and sipped lightly on the blush red alcoholic beverage.

He knew he shouldn't let such concerns make him so emotionally distressed. He had more important things to worry about.

Placing the wine down, Zuko stood up straight and walked over to a shelf of documents. He recalled a few days ago, General Jee mentioned something about a private meeting that Imperial Ryuan required with his uncle. Having this known, cause Zuko to be both suspicious and outrage that anyone would keep classified information from him. He had to learn it the hard way when Lieutenant Huo betrayed him.

Besides…It mattered not, how small or insignificant the information might be. He demanded every document of paperwork and reports be notified to him directly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in between his closed eyes, Zuko sighed. Six and a half years of ruling his nation and still so much needs to be fixed. Possible outbreaks have threatened his kingdom and he has ordered only limited supplies to be imported to reduce any possible chance of contaminated. His people, more notably the merchants have been moderately upset over the restricted arrangement.

The advisor under Zuko's obligation of the Royal guard suggested they reconsider local trades rather than international manufacturing for their businesses. It was a tough assessment that would probably cause many of their profits to decrease to nearly twenty percent of sale and marketing. But it had to be done until the epidemic was under control.

Zuko turned to the side as he gazed down at the stacks of paperwork on his desk. He was in no mood to deal with the signatures and reports. The Fire Lord felt emotionally and physically drained as he stepped over to the table.

Covering his forehead, Zuko tried to shake out of the dreary state and focus on his duties.

But it couldn't be done. Taking a step forward, the man slowly made his way to his bedchamber and sat on the edge of his bed.

Why? Why did he feel so weak and tired? Languidly, Zuko turned his head towards the window where the snow continued to fall.

Was it the lack of the warm sun that caused him to feel so fatigued? He recalled how the blizzard in the Northern Water Tribe cause his stamina to dropped to very low levels as he struggled to capture the Avatar all those years ago.

Is it possible even such a change in weather cause his body to weaken?

No…It can't be. The Fire Lord thought to himself as he knew how adaptable his body was to extreme changes in both climate and environment.

Putting all the strength Zuko could muster; he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the door. Starting to pant from the grueling pain in his joints, Zuko fought back the uncomfortable feeling before opening the door and entering into the royal hallway.

The scene backed away drifting to the sight of the vast red hall ahead while torches flickered brightly lighting up the way.

* * *

**Play music: Relaxing, romantic , sensual, instrumental music **

The sight of blurred orbs of light with different forms of people came into view as the scene then zoomed out to a woman twirling in a red dress with dark skin and rich brown locks.

By her side was a tall and handsome man in a royal suit with molten golden eyes and ink black hair. The couple was seen dancing in the center of polished floor as their forms reflected against the smooth surface.

The feeling was overwhelmingly magical as the woman smiled warmly. Her feet felt light as a feather as she gracefully stepped along the floor, twirling around and around in a fluid motion. The sight then shifted to flashes of a golden cup in the hands of the beautiful dark skinned woman as she was seen drinking the contents of a creamy chocolate full with hot chili spice.

It tingled the woman's lips as it felt like a strong kick that jerked her up. Expressing a surprised yet happy feature across her face, the woman gladly handed the cup to her new husband. The scene then showed a group of beloved friends laughing and cheering together as the sight then focused on the woman as she enjoyed the carefree feeling in her heart. Close by she felt the warm hand of the tall man holding her hand affectionately. The woman smiled as she then felt her head spinning.

The bright and warm atmosphere with the sound of music and people celebrating brought joy to the woman as she nuzzled against the man next to her. The scene then turned to a table covered with decorative trays and bowls. The splendid, flavorful tastes of all the different and exotic foods before the woman caused such pleasures in her mind and tongue. She almost couldn't contain the wonderful sensations as she ate around the table with her loved ones.

A heat swelled inside the woman as her heart raced and eyes dilated. The experience was flooding over her before she realized she wasn't in the ballroom or the dining hall. The room was dark with glimpses of dimmed light surrounding her. A loud rustle of silk meshing with skin and low pants filled her ears as she then saw the man she loved, the man she just married on top of her. Desire and passion was driving her nearly off the edge as she begged for me. The woman didn't know what was happening nor did she care. All she wanted was more. More of the man in front of her, and she panted and moaned while she felt his hot mouth on her neck.

Reality then hit her as the man pulled away and looked at her.

His eyes were filled with a deep emotion as he then slowly leaned into her. The movements were softer, tender than his previous aggressive actions towards her only moments before. Katara then relaxed as she melted against the man's touch. The man then spoke out in a husky tone as he called her name with such an affectionate sound, she nearly gasped.

"Katara…"

The woman then moaned out trying to respond back as the velvety sensations of warmth surrounded her.

Her name was called again, but with a sterner tone. It somehow confused Katara as she felt like she was in a daze. Katara then gasped out as she suddenly opened her eyes after hearing a loud shout that woke her up.

"What is it?!" the woman called out as a rush of cool air was felt over her face and bare arms.

"I'm sorry, but you need to get up." A voice said as Katara blinked for a moment while her eyes adjusted to the radiant sun light shining in her face. "Alright…" Katara said slightly displeased that the vision she was experiencing was simply a dream.

Rubbing her eyes, Katara whined out as she sat up from her cot. It was hard to believe that she dreamt of her wedding. Yet maybe, it wasn't such a surprise, the event itself felt like a dream to her anyways. All those years ago…It hard to comprehend at times.

The experience was so amazing; the waterbender knew she will never forget that wonderful night along with the birth of her beloved children who she cherished so much. Clearing her throat, the woman then stood up and got dressed as she tried to ignore the growing effects of being homesick.

Turning her attention to the doorway of a bamboo flap leading outside, Katara then remembered that she has more critical matters to attend too. Stepping out of the hut, Katara shield her eyes from the bright rays beaming down at her as a soft breeze flowed by swaying her long locks of hair. The smell of salt filled the air as Katara made her way to the separate hut across the sandy camp ground.

Entering into the small dwelling, Katara stepped in and bowed. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I wanted to check how sir Pein was doing." Katara said as the native woman of the island nodded. "He is doing much better." The woman said with a small smile.

Katara lifted her head as her features expressed an appearance of relief. "Thank goodness." The waterbender said under her breathe as a guard entered into the room.

"My Lady, we have gathered the needed supplies to make the rest of the journey to the Southern Territories." The man said as Katara turned to him and nodded with approval.

"That is good to hear, were the villagers pleased with the trade?" Katara asked as the man bowed his head before speaking, "Yes, they greatly appreciated the produce and items Lord Zuko as offered." The man said as Katara smiled faintly.

Katara believed that no matter where you are in the world. If you need something such as supplies for an extended journey. You must always have something of equal value to offer and trade with another village. It was a custom of her people during hard seasons in the polar lands. The Water Tribe will often worked together and share whatever they could to supply for families when their men were off at war. During Katara's travels with Aang and her brother, she soon realized it didn't work well in some places such as the Earth Kingdom, where currency was the legal regulation to exchange items.

So her only alternative was to bargain or work hard for what she was able to get in order to survive. She never wasted a single thing she bought or caught. Everything was used, even recycled.

Now with her rank as a queen, Katara did her best to develop a reasonable act for her people's custom to become the standard in almost every place in the world. The proposition was still in process, but many of the nations agreed with the new law. Such provisions have improved villages to join together and provide more methods in building a better system of trade and trust with one another. Katara was very pleased that the Hing Wa villagers approved of the trade as well.

Turning back to the guard, she allowed him to continue with any other information. "Commander Wei has advised we continue to the Southern Water Tribe and leave Sergeant Pein of the division of General Jee to stay here on Hing Wa Island." The guard said as Katara narrowed her eyes.

She was afraid it would come to this…Even though she knew the man was healing well, he was still in no condition to travel over seas. Yet she couldn't leave him behind, it didn't feel right. Closing her eyes, Katara took a moment to think it through.

Waiting for his lady to answer, the guard spoke out with concern. "My Lady…?" the man said as Katara then opened her eyes and looked at the man with a stern expression. "I'll talk to my father, Chief Hakoda about this. Please report back to Commander Wei that the decision is not final." Katara said as the guard bowed deeply and left the hut.

Katara then turned to the woman as she gazed down at the sleeping man. "Please continue to do your best in healing him. I can't bear to leave without him." Katara said with a worried tone as the woman nodded her head with understanding. Katara then stepped out of the hut and went to find her father.

--

**Play music: Witch Hunter Robin Ost1 - Plot **

Step after step, Aang drew closer to the clearing of the realm of the Golden Dragon.

The young man took a deep breathe before finally entering into the bright green meadow with flowing trees of cherry blossoms. Everything looked like the beautiful landscape that Aang memorized, yet in the back of his mind he knew it was an illusion.

As Aang walked along the grassy plains, he came across the riverbed where the sight of the woman was seen. Sitting underneath a sakura tree, the woman's form was the appearance of the beautiful hime, Aang remembered.

"You returned…" the woman said in a low tone as an unfelt breeze went by swaying the woman's long black hair.

"Yes." Aang said curtly as he kept his guard up.

The woman's head turned slightly, her long bangs covered her eyes while her face remained emotionless. "Why do you continue to come back? Do you seek death that badly?" the woman said coolly as Aang held back any shock from the woman's cold remark.

"I have come here for only one purpose, to save the lost souls. I was told only you know how to do it, how to free them." Aang said in a stern tone while the woman continued to display a blank appearance.

"Lost souls you say?" the woman said with slight interest.

"Tell me. What do you know of those lost souls?" the woman asked as Aang blinked.

What he knows about them? Aren't they the souls of his beloved people? Souls that are trapped?

Filled with both frustration and anger, Aang cried out, "They are souls blocked between time and space! They can't pass on into paradise!" Aang nearly shouted out as the woman then expressed a small smile.

"They are the remains of what was…They are nothing but empty vessels of their former existence." The woman said as Aang nearly gasped.

"W-What do you mean?" Aang said shocked what the spirit was telling him.

The woman then lifted her head, revealing her eyes that appeared cold and dark. "They are simply creatures with no meaning. They have no memories of their lives, any basic essence as individuals. Don't you understand? It is pointless to save something that really doesn't matter." The woman said with a sneer across her face.

Aang lowered his head as he clenched his hands into fist, "No."

The woman's smile faded, "What?"

"No…What you are saying…Can't be true." Aang said with a pause before speaking again as he lifted his head up. His eyes glistened as he spoke out, "I saw them…I saw them with my own eyes. I heard their cries. They were in pain. They sounded like they were sad and lonely. They still exist!" Aang cried out as his hands clenched tighter.

"I see…" the woman said as her hair swayed more violently in the unfelt wind as strands of her black silk locks crossed her face.

"Then I have no choice, young Avatar…" the woman said as she stood up slowly.

"But to stop you." The woman said in a threatening tone as her layered kimonos felt from her shoulders revealing a shimmering armor of gold.

Next thing, Aang saw from the breath-taking sight was the woman's quick transformation. The woman's beauty faded into a beast like appearance as the eyes glowed red. A low growl escaped her snarling lips as large wings sprouted from her back and fanned out behind her form.

Aang took a step back as he narrowed his eyes while forming into a defensive stance. The woman then cried out a wicked laugh as the skinned wings took flight into the air. Aang grinded his teeth as he prepared for the attack.

The scene then zoomed in towards Aang's form lastly showing his gray eyes widening and contacting greatly. A loud scream was heard as the sight of a single petal of the sakura blossom landed on the alter landscape of murky dead grass below.

* * *

An unsettling feeling crossed over the area as Katara entered into the camping ground. Something didn't feel right with her as she looked around the village. Where were the villagers? Walking along the white sand, Katara listened to the wind as a breeze tossed her hair back and forth against its current.

Slowing down to pacing steps, Katara narrowed her eyes as she decided to continue back to her lounging area. Taking one step onward, a sudden rush took her over. A hand clasped behind her mouth pulling her back. Muffling out, Katara tried to escape as she struggled in the strong arms of her captor.

A thick scent filled her mouth as inhaled the strange toxin. Realizing what was happening, Katara tried to hold her breath as she wiggled further against the stranger. But it was too much for the woman to take before passing out in the man's arms. -- A blurred scene came into sight as Katara tried to adjust her eyes.

The view came into focus as she noticed she was inside a metal room. Looking further, she realized it was a cell. More accurately, she was inside a ship. But she knew it was not her husband's fleet. The metal was rusted and weak in construction along with a distinctive smell of rotting fish and smoke. Slowly standing up from the cold ground, Katara braced herself along the wall. She had to figure out a way to get out. Feeling the metal frame, the waterbender tried to feel for any reliable source of water near by.

She couldn't feel any trace…Not even the ocean waves below were close enough for her to grasp.

Groaning slightly, the woman then sat down against the wall. She would just have to wait until someone came to her. Only then, did she know what she would have to do, even if it went against her morals as a bender. Closing her eyes as she rested her head on her knees, Katara patiently waited in dark of her cell for the right moment to strike. The scene drifted from the sight doorway outward through the walls and over the view of the ship. The vessel was then seen sailing away from Hing Wa Island into the open horizon. The scene then focused in on the flapping banner on top of the tower.

It was a black flag with the symbol of a silver lotus.

**

* * *

**

**Dun-dun-dun! Katara has been captured by the Black Lotus Society! How will Katara escape? What happened to Aang? Stay tune and find out more next chapter! Please review!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Book 5 Water

Chapter 19 Important Matters

Kuzon sat on his bed in his royal bed chamber as he sighed deeply. He was still troubled with the previous evening. He recalled the events that took place only hours ago.

He remembered the sweet chocolate smell that filled his nose as the aroma of the creamy drink lingered his senses.

The scene came into view of the dining room, with the young prince and his sister enjoying their cups of fresh hot chocolate.

Slowly placing his lips along the cup's rim, Kuzon then yelped out in slight pain as he frowned.

"It's too hot." Kuzon said as he then decided to blow into the steaming cup to cool down the heated chocolate.

Then much to the boy's surprised along with the girl beside him. He could see his breathe flow down into the cup as a crackling sound was heard. Kya blinked before gasping out as she saw her brother's hot cup of chocolate now frozen solid with small ice flakes on the rim.

"Ahh…That was amazing Kuzu!" Kya said with admiration as the boy then frown again.

Tipping the cup upside down and gently shaking it, he was slightly disappointed he now ruined his favorite drink.

"How did you do that?" Kya then asked in awe as Kuzon mumbled.

"I don't know. All I wanted to do was cool it down a little. "Kuzon said with a dissatisfied tone in his voice.

"Now, I can't even drink it…" Kuzon said as he placed the cup down and sighed.

This waterbending stuff was becoming a big nuisance. He can't in spite of everything, just enjoy some hot chocolate without some magical effect happening? Surely he was cursed.

As Kya saw her brother's disappointment, she became concerned. Looking at her still hot cup, the little girl spoke out.

"Here, Kuzu…You can have mine." Kya said as she scooted her cup over to her brother's side of the table.

Kuzon simply shook his head lightly and refused. "No, it's alright. Please, enjoy your drink, Kya." Kuzon said as he smiled weakly.

Kya then lowered her head before coming up with an idea.

"Why don't you freeze my hot coco too? I wanna see it again!" Kya said with excitement as Kuzon gave an uncomfortable glance.

"No! It will ruin your drink! Besides…I don't know how I did it. It was probably just a fluke." Kuzon said as he crossed his arms.

"Why not?!" Kya huffed out as she placed her hands on the table while her lips pouted adding a rather naïve feature to her angry face.

Kuzon simply gave a short snort while he turned his head away from his sister.

"What's all the commotion?" an old voice spoke out as Kya and Kuzon turned to the person by the doorway.

"Uncle Iroo!" Kya cried out as she then pointed to her brother.

"Kuzu did something with his special water powers!" Kya said as Kuzon barked out.

"Don't tell him!" the boy yelled as he then lowered his head and sighed.

Iroh gave a warm smile as he sat next to the boy. "Tell me Kuzon, what happened?" the old man asked as Kuzon then looked up at the general before sighing again and handing him the thawing cup to his side.

Iroh narrowed his eyes as he inspected the cup. The man's eyes widen slightly before turning to his grand son.

"Did you do this?" Iroh asked as Kuzon nodded his head. Iroh was very impressed yet surprised at the same time.

Only a trained waterbender with years of experience could perform such a complex technique. This young child was proving to be more gifted than Iroh could ever imagine.

Smiling lightly, Iroh patted the boy on the head. "You did an amazing job, Kuzon. I know it must be strange and confusing for you. But if you are willing…With proper training, you can achieve so much more with your ability and will also be able to control it." Iroh said as he again offered the boy the one thing he knew the young prince was trying to ignore.

Kuzon still had mixed feelings and with the unexpected snow fall it made him even more anxious and unsure.

Yet, he had to come to a final decision…Such a choice was hard for a six year old to have to make. But it was to ensure his true potential as a bender.

Closing his eyes, Kuzon finally decided.

"Alright, uncle…I'll do it." Kuzon said as Iroh nodded his head.

"Good then…" Iroh said as he then rose from his seat and left the children.

Kya watched her grand uncle leave the room before turning back to her brother. Lightly, the girl reached over and placed her small hand on her brother's and gave him a reassuring smile.

Kuzon smiled back as the scene drifted to the side of the thawing cup with melting ice bits rolling down the smooth rim.

It was an interesting night, Kuzon knew that much. His only concern now was if uncle Iroh was going to tell his father. Strangely, Kuzon wanted his mother by his side. She was really the only person who gave him comfort. How she would lovingly sing him to sleep with her melodic voice. Like rolling waves of the ocean, Kuzon thought as he then remembered how he loved the beaches on Ember's Island.

His mother liked them a lot too. He recalled how she would love to swim in the ocean and somehow stay under water for an amazing length of time before breaking through the surface.

He missed the sound of the crashing waves and wonderful feeling of the cool water at his feet.

Curling to side, Kuzon closed his eyes and slowly fell into a light slumber, with visions of the ocean blue and a mother's tender smile.

* * *

The scene a dark prison cell was seen with a woman down on the cold metal floor hugging her knees lightly. While her face was seen buried in between her knees, Katara was unsure how much time has gone by as she listened to her heart beating gently in a rhythmic thump.

Just then a sharp noise echoed down the unseen hallway as Katara lifted her head up slowly. The sound of enclosing footsteps came up to the cell door. A shift of a latch being unlocked rang in the woman's ears as she stood up.

The metal door opened gradually revealed a tall man. Spilling an undetected light that shined brightly behind him, casting an outlined halo around his form, Katara shielded her eyes momentary before her eyes adjusted to the light. She then noticed the man was clad in black clothing and silver cuffs on his thick wrists.

Katara then looked up and faced the man as she tried remembering his nationality. The dark shadows covered most of his features. Looking closer passed the dim underlining of his face, the woman managed to recognize his appearance as a traditional characteristic of the Fire Nation.

The man's cracked lips curved upward as he spoke in a sly tone. "The new Mother of the Fire Nation, it is quite an honor to be in your presence." The man said as he stepped closer to her. His face coming into view as Katara narrowed her eyes. She's seen this man before, but couldn't recall his name.

Of course, there were more important matters to address than the man's name. Quickly, Katara reacted and glared at the man as she spoke in a firm voice, "What is the meaning of this? Why did you capture me and my men?" Katara said as the man then spat out a loud chuckle.

"Your men are dead, Lady Katara…" the man said as the woman's eyes widen.

"You were all we needed. Your capture would have been pointless, if we spared they're lives… When they could easily go off and warn the Fire Lord?" The man said with a wicked smile as Katara lowered her head.

He's bluffing…There's no way everyone is dead. The image of her smiling father then filled her mind. Katara closed her eyes appearing composed outside while her mind dread the worse.

He can't be dead…He just can't. Katara thought as she tried to reassure herself.

Opening her eyes, Katara gave a dark fierce look into the man's eyes.

"Why did you capture me?" Katara demanded as the man's smile lowered.

"It is clear you are indeed a waterbender. A Master Waterbender in fact." The man said as he eyed the woman closely.

Katara huffed lightly, this man made her exceedingly uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes slightly. What was his objective? She couldn't read pass his taunting gaze.

Rubbing his neatly shaved beard, the man hummed with an amused expression. "I see you wish to know my intentions, Lady Katara." The man said as Katara's eyes only narrowed more threateningly as she sucked in a sharp gasp of air.

"Heh, you'll find out soon enough. Fire Lord Sozin's dream will soon be realized." The man said as he then turned outward from the doorframe. Katara's eyes then widen slightly when she heard the man's last statement.

The man gave a satisfied smile at the woman's reaction as he then shut the door closed along with locking the latch.

The room was then consumed by darkness as the woman continued to stand still. Her breathing picked up speed as she expressed a great fear across her features.

'He-He plans…plans to-

The Water Tribeswoman couldn't even finish her thoughts as she dreaded the man's true motive.

Silent tears fell down her soft cheek as she clenched her fists. Lowering her head, the woman wept, not sure what to do.

* * *

The sight of the Fire Nation Palace came into view as the scene zoomed into the royal bedchambers of the Fire Lord. Sitting alone on the cushioned chairs with a blazing flame going nearby the fireplace, Zuko then turned to his uncle's side. Waiting for him to speak, Zuko narrowed his eyes slightly.

Earlier, he managed to run into his uncle in the hallway. The old general had a concerned look on his face as he asked to speak with him. Offering to hear his uncle out, Zuko suggested they talk in a more private setting.

The man was glad, he ran into his uncle. He was on edge and needed a distraction.

The harsh winter snow persisted to fall while the temperatures continued to drop. Zuko's uneasiness caused him to order his staff to take the day off that included any major work that needed to be done. His command was unheard of in the palace. Never has a lord dismissed any duty for his members and servants.

Though some welcomed the rare occasion, many continued to work the daily routines of the palace. The caregivers of the children were especially loyal and stood by the heirs' side.

Iroh became concerned of his nephew's sudden submission which sounded irrational for a lord to demand. Without the members of the palace, everything will slowly fall apart.

The Royal Palace in a sense was much like the world itself. Everything has a place and everyone has a duty to attend to, in order to keep things working and running properly.

But that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to speak to his nephew. A problem more urgent that the current ordeals in the palace even along with Kuzon, who needed a waterbending teacher. This matter was great importance.

Clearing his throat, Iroh then spoke in a stern tone.

"I was informed we haven't received any whereabouts of Avatar Aang. I am concerned something terrible might have caused his delay." The old general said as Zuko simply scoffed while pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Bad weather uncle…He's probably at some inn waiting for the storm to pass." Zuko said unfazed by the news.

"You don't understand, Zuko. It is very important that Avatar Aang attend our upcoming meeting. Without his presence to influence to the royal court, we may end up costing unwarranted amounts of gold to the Earth Kingdom. It is something we cannot do. The system will fail." Iroh said pleading to his nephew to be even just a little bit concerned over their issues.

Zuko took a long sip of the ruby red wine before pausing for a moment. "In that case we will reschedule the meeting until Aang has sent any regards to his absence." Zuko said as he took another sip.

Iroh nodded, agreeing with Zuko's decision. He was pleased Zuko took some consideration for this matter, yet Iroh couldn't help but feel something unsettling with his nephew.

The lord then turned his head slightly expressing a rather bored expression across his face. "Is that all, uncle?" Zuko asked in a dull tone.

"Yes, my nephew…I also wished to speak to you out of concern." Iroh said as he folded his arms into his large sleeves.

"Fire Lord Zuko. Why did you dismiss the staff members?" Iroh asked as Zuko gave a humorless chuckle.

"Why work and fuss over little things?" Zuko said in a dark tone.

"There isn't anything worth getting done except more important matters. I figured our loyal members deserved an honest break." Zuko said sounding not like himself.

Iroh narrowed his eyes, "If you think it is best." The old general said playing along with whatever his nephew thought was significant, but inside he felt unease.

"Of course, uncle…" Zuko said as he lifted his glass and examined the contents inside in an idle fashion.

"Please give the councils any remaining paperwork to officer Kai to sort out. Until then, I'll stay here for a while." Zuko said as he placed the glass down and filled it up with more wine.

Iroh gave a curt bow before leaving. The scene then focused on the old general casually rubbing his beard, thinking deeply as he looked back at the Fire Lord.

* * *

The inviting feeling of warmth surrounded her as Azula moaned out. Her topaz eyes opened slightly as her vision blurred.

Where was she?

Sitting up slowly, Azula noticed she was in a bedroom. Turing to the side, she saw a tall woman squeezing out a wet cloth over a porcelain basin.

"Where am I?" Azula questioned as the woman turned around. Azula gasped out, "Mai?" Azula said surprised to see the pale faced girl.

"You are in my home." Mai answered a matter-of-factly as she walked over and placed the hot cloth over the princess's head.

"How did I get here?" Azula asked as she then coughed hoarsely before shivering.

"I found you at the cemetery. Thankfully you did die of the cold. I managed to get my father's rhi horse up the hillside and brought you back here." Mai said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Azula blinked as she then groaned out. Her whole body ached and felt numb in some places.

Mai gazed down at the young woman. The noblewoman wondered how Azula managed to arrive to the Fire Nation mainland within the time she last heard of her only a few days ago from a messenger hawk.

Upon reading the letter, Mai recalled when Azula mentioned something about a wedding with the Admiral's son, Chan. She figured the princess was living happily with her fiancé on Ember's Island.

Instead she nearly froze to death in an uncannily occurrence of a white winter, now lying in her bed, stricken with a fever.

Just then a boy entered her room, "Mai-Mai?" the young child called out as the woman turned to her little brother.

"I told you not to call me that anymore." Mai said with a dull tone as her eight year old brother peered over at her bedside.

"Who's that?" the boy asked as Mai then turned back to the princess.

"She is one of my friends and isn't feeling well." Mai said as she then turned back to the boy and spoke a serious voice.

"Watch over her, Tom-Tom. I'm going to call for a doctor." Mai said as she slowly rose from the edge of the mattress and left her room.

The boy watched his sister leave before looking back at the sleeping woman.

Sweat beaded Azula's forehead as she moaned lightly. Her cheeks were flushed and skin paler than the white snow outside. Tom-Tom felt worried for the lady and covered more blankets over her form and stood by her side.

Looking to the window, the boy saw the strange flakes of ice falling. It confused and frightened the young child as he clenched on the red ruffles on the side of the bed.

The scene zoomed outward from the window glimpsing at the snow covered plaza and walkway of the noble quarters.

* * *

**You all thought I forgot about Azula didn't you? Haha! I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little bit challenging to write due to writer's block and honestly, I'm not pleased with how it turned out. I might have to re-write a few things. Please review and tell what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

***Warning: Tearjerker (May also be mildly graphic)**

**Music Playing: Atonement Soundtrack - Elegy for Dunkirk**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 20 Out From Under

A sudden silence filled air as the scene came in view of the holy grounds of the Southern Air Temple. Toph held her breathe as a strange sensation tugged at her heart when she looked over at the backside of the Avatar. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of her cheek as she remembered to exhale before sucking air back into her aching lungs. "A-Aang…" Toph said in a low voice filled apprehension.

Just then a quick force bursted pass the airbender and through the young woman and the guru.

Toph reacted by shut her eyes and then gasping out. "W-what happened?!" the earthbender asked as Pathik inhaled deeply.

"He has come to face the evil spirit. He must now defeat him." The guru said calmly as he could feel the powerful spiritual force pushing down around the area.

Toph's eyes narrowed with concern as she gripped the fold of her robes. There was nothing she could do to help. He had to face this on his own and that terrified the earthbender.

Biting her lower lip, Toph closed her jade eyes and prayed silently.

'Aang…Please be alright. You can do this. Fight…Don't give up.'

* * *

"Any word on the fleet?" a stern voice asked as the scene of a red office came into to view.

"Not yet, Imperial Ryuan." A servant said as he bowed deeply.

"Keep the postal services updated for any information and report to me directly, is that understood?" Ryuan said as the servant nodded his head.

"Yes, sir. Will that be all, Imperial?" the man asked as Ryuan curtly nod.

"Yes, you are dismissed." The tall man said as he continued to stare out of his office window as the snow was seen falling and the ground unrelenting build up higher and higher of ice across the courtyard.

Ryuan narrowed his eyes. A report was supposed to be sent of the Eastern Fleet departing to the Southern Territories less than two days ago. We're they delayed of supplies? Or did something more serious happen?

Ryuan had to find out before his majesty did. Such news would only grave his lord and he knew it was unnecessary.

Turning to his files of paperwork on his desk, the Imperial thought for a moment, should he dispatch his own team out to sea to ensure his Lady's safe arrival? Such a task would be costly and perhaps preventable if a message was sent before hand. Ryuan ran his fingers through his top knot and sighed.

What measures could be acceptable and reasonable to take to ensure both the safely and benefit for his Lady and royal members?

Conflicted, Imperial Ryuan decided he should discuss it further with General Jee.

Closing his eyes, Ryuan exhaled as the scene zoomed out passed the desk and onward to the falling snow outside.

* * *

"_Aang…" _a voice whisper out as the sight of a young man dressed in orange robes was seen.

The airbender moaned out softly as he opened his eyes and tried to remember the soft voice calling to him.

"_Aang…Please be alright._"

Aang lifted his head as his vision blurred seeing a large form flying over head.

"_You can do this."_

Aang groaned out, "Who…?"

"_Fight…"_

The voice said as Aang opened his eyes completely, to then hear a loud roar blaring above his head.

"Ah! The Golden Dragon!" Aang called out as he remembered where he was as he then heard the tender words ring in his ears.

"_Don't give up."_

The young man's eyes widen slightly as they glistened. 'Toph…?'

Another loud roar escaped the creature's mouth as the possessed woman then swooped down towards the Avatar baring large razor claws, preparing to attack.

Aang noticed at the last second and tumbled out of the way as the creature landed onto the ground crawling into the unfelt soil.

Aang quickly stood up and formed into a defensive stance.

The woman stood up. Her features were a horrid complexion of a demon…A dragon as she screamed out at him.

Aang narrowed his eyes and held his ground.

The possessed woman then gave a wicked smile as her wings fanned out.

"Prepare to die." The woman said with a voice with a deep beastly tone.

Aang thinned his lips as his body struck a fierce pose, "I'm ready to fight you." Aang said as the woman chuckled darkly.

Roaring an earsplitting scream out again, the woman took fight and charged at the airbender.

* * *

**Play Music: ****Atonement Soundtrack - Elegy for Dunkirk**

The sight of an island was seen with the scene closing in on the once unpretentious village of Hing Wa, now burned to the ground in ash and soot. Sightings of burning debris and red sand surrounded the area.

Among the wreckage, a form twitched under the piles of rubble and pushed away from the charred timber. The man groaned out as he grasped on his right shoulder while his features expressed great pain. Bracing himself for a moment, the tall man then called out.

"Katara?! Commander Wei? Anyone!?" the man shouted with a pause. "Is anyone here? Can anyone hear me?!" the man called out in a rugged voice as he took a few steps across the village.

Grunting again, the man forced himself to keep walking as he then inhaled deeply before shouting out with all of his might.

"Is anyone alive out there?! Can anyone hear me?!" the man said with a hint of dread in his voice as he bent down on one knee, catching his breathe from the agonizing pain in his shoulder and ribs.

Just then a voice called out, hoarse and low upon the still crackling flames around the wreckage.

The man then stood up and paced over to the sound as he came across one of the guardsmen from the ship. The young solider appeared to be caught in between a beam from a hut that once stood behind him.

"Chief Hakoda…" the man said filled with relief as the leader bent down. "Don't worry, solider I'll get you out." The tall man said as he examined the large beam. It appeared to be clamping down on the guard's left leg and torso.

Surely his limb was broken, but that didn't matter right now. Hakoda had to somehow lift the beam up without causing more pressure or damage to the boy's already injured body.

Steadily placing his fingers under the lumber covered with chipped sprinters that slowly dug into his skin. Hakoda clenched his teeth as the dull stinging consumed onto his callus hands, molded from years at battle and life as a Water Tribesman.

The man put all of weight into lifting the nine hundred wooden beam off the injured man. But no prevail, it was useless. Not even a budge. Hakoda's eyes dimmed with frustration as he then stood up and looked around him.

The soldier's frightened expression continued to show through his eyes as he cried out croakily, "Don't leave me, please…please." The young man begged as Hakoda looked down at him with a hard expression.

"I'll be right back, son. I promise. I'm going to go find help." The leader said as the young man shook his head while the rest of his body jerked stiffly from fear and shock.

Hakoda narrowed his eyes, "I promise…" the man said as he then turned and left while the young man cried out again as tears fell down his soot covered face.

Stepping into the blood soaked sand, Hakoda grimed as he struggled to find any other remaining survivors.

Sights of burned corpses of women and children surrounded him as he clenched his fists. Panting heavily, the leader shouted out as his eyes glistened with tears.

"Is anyone alive out there?!"

No one respond, only the snapping, dimming flames and howling winds were heard.

Wiping his forehead, Hakoda felt a dried wetness over his head. Looking down it was caked blood and dirt. The leader then lowered his head as he choked up with despair.

A voice was then heard through the jungle ahead as Hakoda jolted his head and ran to the sound.

"Help!" the tall man cried out as he entered into a clearing where the forest ground was encircled with stone gravel and wood chips. At first glimpse he saw a group of men. The bright sun shined in Hakoda's eyes as the figures of men stepped back.

Slowing down his pace, an expression of relief crossed Hakoda's features. They were saved.

As he stepped closer to the group of men, Hakoda then realized something. These men weren't ordinary men.

Just as it dawn on the Water Tribesman leader, he was struck on the hit. Falling down hard, he groaned out.

"N-no…Please. Help." Hakoda begged as his head was pounding and bleeding.

"He appears to be from the Water Tribe." One of the men said as he glared down at the leader.

"Go into to the village and gather what you can. Kill anyone left." The man then ordered as Hakoda groaned out.

"No…N-

Hakoda tried to say before coughing out violently as he felt his lung swell against his broken ribs. The tribesman then saw two of the men walk passed him. Instead of swords by their sides, they carried with them, strange weapons; long metal hollow tubes with a handle on the end. Hakoda couldn't recall them as his mind started to go blank as he struggled to see straight.

Rolling on his back, Hakoda continued to plea in a low mumble as he then heard the young solider crying out in the distance, shouting frantically.

Hakoda shut his eyes as he could hear the young man beg for his life.

"D-Don't kill him!" Hakoda shouted as he forced himself up on his knees before two men held him down, holding his arms back adding more pressure and pain to his dislocated shoulder. As the men seized Hakoda down and his cheek pressed hard against the gravel grounds, the man heard a blood-grueling cry.

A piercing scream of fear shouted out before a sudden loud boom blasted all through the atmosphere.

Hakoda's eyes shot open and gasped from the unfamiliar bang. The sharp sound briefly echoed across the area until it faded away. The crying screams of the young solider were no longer heard as Hakoda then shut his eyes tightly as tears and blood flowed down his face.

'No...' the man thought as the scene slowly backed away drifting over the jungle canopy of ash banana trees.

* * *

**I know it's sort of short. I'll update soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope I didn't make anybody tear-bend…**

**Please review and comment!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for such a late update. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 21 Freed

The skies were overcast as the sight of a small ship was seen swaying against the choppy waves along the sea. Below deck, the scene slowly focused on a man tied against a post with cuts on his heels and dried blood on his forehead. His head hung low as he stirred uncomfortably against the hard floor. He clenched his jaw as he ignored his injures such as the pain in his shoulder, which of course, was minimal, compared to the bitter grief in his heart…

The Water Tribe warrior was a proud, stubborn man. Until now with so much that has happened in his life. This was the hardest blow yet.

Not only has he lost his beloved wife, mother, but now his precious daughter? The grief was almost too much to bear. Chief Hakoda, assuming his daughter is gone with the rest of the crew, silently wept for his loss.

He was grateful his son still lives and is safe. He knew his son will survive on and carry his legacy and leadership as a warrior. Of course with that fact only didn't stop the aching tenderness in his chest.

The spirits spared his life, thus it meant he had purpose to keep on living. It was his duty as a warrior, as a leader of his people.

Yet, it couldn't end the deep sorrow that plagued his heart as he wished that he was never saved.

Even if it is how Hakoda feels at the time, he knew he had to push those bitter thoughts aside as he recalled his current position.

Closing his eyes, Hakoda was very dejected over the fact he was held captive by one of the most merciless and greediest people known in the central territories.

Pirates…

They are rebellious men who were known for their scandalous bargains and were not affiliated with any one government or nation, making them a threat to anyone. Especially with trade routes involving the power country of the Earth Kingdom and the country's capital Ba Sing Se.

During the war, they kept low in both status and crime while news of the Avatar was spreading along with the wrath of the Fire Lord.

Now, reports have mentioned they are growing in numbers as percentages of transgression increased and violence broke out across the boarders.

Hakoda never imagined they would have entered into Fire Nation Territory.

That knowledge was valuable, the warrior knew he had to stay alive and somehow contact someone with that information.

Tightening his fingers against the granular rope, Hakoda felt determined to fight this through, for the sake of his people and the Fire Nation.

The scene then backed away with the creaking sound of the wooden ship and shallow calls of men above.

* * *

The sight of a bare slender feminine back came into view with a tinted peachy cream color and a dark flat mole on her right shoulder. Short dark russet hair was seen hovered over the woman's neck. Turning her head slightly, the woman smiled. "Do you want something to drink?" the young woman asked as she covered herself with a green sheet.

"I'm good…" a dark skinned man said as he lazily folded his arms behind his head, his bare chest seen.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" the woman asked as she walked a small distance to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"I'm not sure…Hopefully longer than last time." The man said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, as long as you return safely every time." The woman said as the scene focused on her red maroon lips.

"Suki." The man said as he sat up, surprised by the almost sadden tone in his sweetheart's voice.

Suki turned to her husband and gave a light smile. Smiling back, Sokka gestured his hands towards her to return to bed. The woman giggled and crawled underneath the sheets and joined him.

The two lovers enjoyed each others company and made each moment they had together meaningful.

Yet in the back of their minds, they knew the risks that plague the outside world from the small island of Kyoshi which had sheltered the people for many years of any disease.

Suki buried her face into Sokka's chest as he caressed her soft hair.

She knew her husband was planning on leaving today. It was painful obvious due to his stern expression she recalled the night before, when they made love. How he took in every inch of her, so passionately and deeply, after he held her in his arms as though he never wanted to let go.

Silent tears felt from her eyes and rolled down the side of her cheek and behind her ear.

As a Kyoshian warrior, she knew the dangers he will have to face once he set foot off the island. But as a woman, she feared for his life and wanted to beg him to stay.

Suki closed her eyes as she listened to her husband's slow heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest.

The scene then focused on the water tribesman as he stared up at the wooden beams supporting the ceiling. He felt his wife's wet tears on his skin. After that, he realized she knew he will be departing soon. Closing his eyes, Sokka tried to ignore the pain-staking reality of it as he pulled Suki closer to him.

It wasn't important to dread now…She was with him at this moment. That's all that mattered to him.

* * *

A white flash consumed the scene as the sound a crying out voice echoed through the blank sight. Slowly images reappeared as the marsh-like landscape as the scene drifted towards the view of Aang on the ground barely sitting up as he lay on his back. A shadow hovered over his form as he looked up. A red figure was blocking him; no…He was protecting him from the golden beast.

Aang carefully stood up and realized how tall the person was in front of him. Towering at a tall height, the red skinned spirit spoke in an unexpected soft tone.

"Princess…"

The scene then focused the on possessed woman as she hissed at the red man.

Suddenly the tall red spirit embraced the woman tightly, "Princess! It's me! Agni!" the red spirit cried out with such painful sadness.

The woman's dark eyes then glistened as the woman's lips parted.

"Ag-ni…?" the woman said as her demonic voice faltered slowly into a feminine tone.

"Yes, princess…I'm here." Agni said as the woman raised her clawed hands and gripped on his black haori.

Tears formed in the woman's eyes as they slowly changed into a deep violet and the horns upon her forehead vanished.

"I waited…You never came." The woman cried out as her memories flooded into her mind.

"I'm here, princess. I've returned." Agni said as he hugged his beloved tighter.

Aang watched the scene as he took a step forward; he smiled at the heart-felt sight of the two lovers reuniting at last.

The God turned to the airbender as the hime stood by his side. "I am sorry I didn't come sooner. Avatar Aang." The red spirit said as Aang simply nodded.

Just then a loud cry broke out as Agni and Aang turned to the sound. The woman was gripping her head as she cried out again.

The beast was still inside her soul, corrupting her.

Narrowing his eyes, Agni held onto the woman as she tried to push him away.

"Aang, take the beast out of her!" Agni yelled out as Aang blinked.

"How can I?" Aang asked unsure what to do before it dawned on him.

His ability…Spirit-bending!

Could it work on a spirit, the same as a human being? The painful cry of the woman then brought Aang out of his thoughts as he then raced to her side.

"NO!!" the woman screamed out as her tongue stuck out resembling like a long serpent's forked tongue.

Aang placed his thumb on her bang covered forehead and other palm on her chest. Then a surge of energy escaped outward. A dark golden aura surrounded the woman's body while the same blue aura covered Aang's form. As quickly as it happened, the deed was done. A light fled out of the woman's body as it shaped into a misty form of a dragon. The spirit of the dragon cried out and flew upward into the blinding light above. Then the once murky scenery around the three figures slowly transformed back into the beautiful garden.

The sight of a light pink aura was seen encircling over the spirit hime as Aang pulled away, the woman gently fell back into Agni's arms when she opened her eyes. Her red lips parted as she gasped out.

Looking up, she saw the fire god before her. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks as she reached out and embraced him.

"Agni!" the woman spirit called out with joy and the red spirit hugged her back lovingly.

Aang felt slightly drained but pleased he was able to save the woman from the evil dragon.

The two spirits turned to the airbender with a faint smile. "Thank you, Avatar." The woman said with her soft voice.

Aang bowed his head with a smile.

Just then something caught the young man's eye as he turned and saw the white forms of the lost souls. They were in rows across the boarder of the forest and garden. Aang then turned back to see the spirit hime step forth.

She lengthened out her arms with her palms facing up. A small red light formed into her hands as it was a blooming pink lotus flower glowing in a faint radiance. Aang blinked in amazement as the flower slowly floated off her fingertips and broke apart its pink petals onto the green floor. Then the grass below started to sparkle in a bright light.

The light then split outward crawling along the ground like a snake; a flowing of glittering enchantment.

The light seeped over the lost souls as their translucent bodies glowed and vein like branches surrounded the inner line of their forms. Faces then appeared upon the souls as one stood out from the rest. Aang's eyes glistened as he recognized the one person he respected more than anyone. His mentor and father-figure, Monk Gyatso. The old master gave a warm smile.

"Thank you, Aang." The spirit said with a light gratuitous tone in his voice as the other forms by side him gradually revealed familiar faces of the airbender's people. Images of the nomad nuns and playmates were seen all smiling at him. A tug of sadness and happiness filled his heart as he knew he did the right thing, not only for his people, but also gave him a sense of closure.

The spirits then raised their semi-transparent arms as their hands appeared to vanish gently in the scene. They were departing to paradise…

One by one, the once lost souls were disappearing before Aang's eyes. The last one to evaporate into the atmosphere was Gyatso. He never once looked away from the young airbender as he then vanished into thin air.

A hand was then seen placed lightly on the Aang's shoulder. "We will now return you to the world of the living, little one." The beautiful hime said as her beloved Agni stood by her side behind the airbender.

"Yea." Aang said softly as he closed his eyes.

A sudden flare blinded his eyes as he felt the odd sensation of falling forward towards an endless sky.

A body-crushing force overcame his senses as he then cried out, spiritually returning to his physical body.

Gasping out, he felt backward onto the ground. Toph called out as she raced to the airbender's side. The young man was panting with sweat beading his forehead. His legs were sprawled out and arms over his head as Toph hovered over him crying out. "Aang! Are you alright?" the girl asked fearing the worse as the airbender opened his gray eyes.

The earthbender's lips parted as she saw an odd expression in the boy's eyes; a look of calmness perhaps even slightly bracing.

Aang slowly sat up as he then recalled where he was. Smiling he looked over at the girl and sighed.

"Yea…I'm okay." Aang said as he then narrowed his eyes musingly. The scene backed away with the sight of withered leaves flowing in the breeze.

* * *

Entering into her room, young Kya was seen walking to her nightstand while looking over. The light red blankets from her full sized mattress were replaced with a thick fur bedspread along with a set of warm clothing set on her dresser. It seems it will be a cold night, the girl thought as she sat on the end of her bed.

Kya felt a strange tug at her chest as she recalled her brother's sadden face from earlier. The thought left her in an indifferent phrase as she turned her head to the side. Looking out at her bedroom window which was as tall as it was wide. Revealing the snowy landscape outside, Kya then wished her brother could be happy for the cold winter season.

He used to love it before…Why now, does he try to avoid it so much?

Looking down at her bed, Kya noticed a new pair of boots laid out for her to wear. Thinning her lips, the girl then decided to put them on. Kicking off her shoes, Kya then placed the new boots on. There was a warm patch of fur inside along with good leather bindings. After she managed to tie the straps in a messy bow knot, Kya stood up and grabbed the warm coat from her dresser then left her room.

The stone entry of the vestibule came into view as the sight of young girl ran into the garden. She stopped in front of the thick layer of snow inches higher than she remembered.

Lifting one foot up, Kya stepped into the soft snow as a light crunch was heard in her step. Kya smiled as she entered into the blanket of snow that covered the whole garden and hung over the window tree.

It was the most foreign yet amazing experience, Kya ever felt as she walked along the winter wonderland in her own backyard.

Bending down, Kya scooped a ball of the cold snow. She giggled as the flakes melt in her warm hands. Scooping more in her palms, the girl then tossed the snow above her head as the snow fell like sparkling dust.

Kya twirled in a circle as she laughed happily reaching up at the magical flakes.

Stopping slowly, Kya then bent down and clumped the snow into a ball. Playing with the moldable ice, the girl then felt it was the closest thing she could relate to for a waterbender. 'If Kuzu could freeze the hot coco then maybe he can freeze water!' the girl thought as she didn't really understand the full use of a waterbender's capabilities.

Knowing this, along with forming the frozen water in her hands, made Kya feel a little bit closer to her brother, in such a way that only a four year old could imagine as reasonable, she was content.

In the past, Kya has come to know her brother so well. It was only recently that things started to change.

That reality was scary for the little princess because she wanted to be with her brother forever. Though such notions were clearly not practical, the best Kya could do was try and relate to what Kuzon could be feeling or in this case through his abilities.

Kya smiled as the snow melted in her hands and returned to the white ground. It was then Kya realized she could mold more of the snow. Sitting on her knees, Kya gathered a pile of snow in front of her and started to create a round ball in the ground.

The scene then drifted back with a pair of watchful eyes gazing at the child.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long delay. Both school and home has been keeping me away from finishing this chapter. I've had trouble completing the last section and might re-edit it later. I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you all for your patience.**

**

* * *

**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 22 Gathering

The scene of the royal garden came into view as the sight of a tall figure was seen watching the young princess Kya with a warm smile. The former mother of the Fire Nation stepped forth dressed in a lavished gown of black silk with a long cloak of heavy material covering her slender frame.

Approaching the child slowly, Ursa tilted her head to the side and noticed the young girl gathering piles of snow into a rounded mass.

The small princess then placed two pebbles on the side along with two pointed leaves on the top of the curved crown of the ball of snow.

The leaves that Kya used for her tiny creation must have been the few withered plants left from the nearby willow tree which still held onto its brittle branches despite the bitter cold season that diminished the rest of the garden into a lifeless blank setting of pricking bushes and a partly frozen pond.

Turning back to the sight of the older woman; Ursa hovered over the princess and spoke in a soft tone. "What have you created, my dear?" the former mother asked as the young girl lifted her head up with a grin.

"A wabbit." The four year-old said as Ursa's small smile widen slightly.

It was refreshing to witness such naive innocence during her heavy burden of grief. For Ursa, her grand-daughter offered her a bittersweet reality of the world around her.

Yet, regardless of how she felt inside, Ursa loved her grandchildren with all her being and would never let them see through her sorrow.

"You did a wonderful job." Ursa said as she praised the girl.

Kya gave a small giggle of gratitude to her grandmother's words, filling her with a sense accomplishment.

Just then, a shallow breeze sweep across the garden with a low howl. The wind stirred with an awful chill making Ursa feel uneasy as she looked ahead of palace limestone walls.

Seeing the woman's serious expression, Kya stood up while strands of her hair flowed over her face by the wind's current.

"Let us come inside, little one." Ursa said in a soft yet stern tone as she lengthened out her hand to the girl.

Kya nodded her head without question as she reached for her grandmother's warm fingers and followed Ursa into the vestibule.

The scene then drifted to the ground of the snow rabbit with its leaf ears flapping in the wind.

* * *

Days passed…and still no message from the Eastern Fleet.

This greatly concerned Iroh as he walked down the vast hallway to the central quarters of the palace.

As he entered into the royal guard chambers, Iroh noticed a faint light flickering at the end of the corridor. It was the office room of Imperial Ryuan.

With a small tap on the hard oak door, Iroh let himself in. Ryuan turned and then formally bowed to the general.

"Sir Iroh, what brings you to my quarters at this hour?" Ryuan asked as the old man narrowed his eyes.

"There is still no news on the whereabouts of Commander Wei's fleet. I have decided to send a messenger to the Southern territories." Iroh said in a stern tone as Ryuan thinned his lips.

"But Sir. The blizzard has not creased; it is too dangerous for any to travel in such conditions." Ryuan said conceiting his own thoughts on the matter. The fact that it had to come to this, turned to be the worse cased scenario. A circumstance that Ryuan personally wanted to avoid.

"We don't have any other choice, Imperial. We must take action now before it's too late." Iroh said set in his ways.

Ryuan closed his eyes while placing his hands behind his back and inhaled slowly. It was a hard decision to make, but eventually, it was decided.

"I will dispatch a team of my strongest men out to send the message." Ryuan said as Iroh nodded his head with approval.

* * *

"Please…" a frail voice called out as the scene of a dark cell came into view.

A slender dark skinned hand was then seen as it pressed firmly on the metal door frame as the sound of low groan escaped the woman's dry mouth.

Katara leaned in against the door while licking her cracked lips. The fact of not having a full gulp of water in days was harder to bear than staying in a small cramped, cold cell in the dark. The small trays of stale bread and under cooked rice she was given throughout the past couple of days was causing her painful constipation and soreness.

There was no questioning her capturer's motives; the waterbender knew it was probably just a safety measure that they used against her.

Pounding weakly on the door, Katara cried out again in a hoarse voice. All she wanted was to replenish her dehydrated body.

"Please! I need water." Katara begged as she fell to her knees, slumped against the door in a wedged position; too weak to move her limbs, too tired to care.

Drifting into unconsciousness, the waterbender was unaware of the figure now in front of her; towering above her with the door wide open.

The man sneered with disgust as he gazed down at the female below him. With a slight moment in hesitation, the man then bent down and picked up the woman with a low grunt. He disapproved of his master's orders for taking this girl under his care.

He despised the water tribe natives, waterbenders especially.

That was one of the reasons why, he joined Lord Huo in his quest to kill off those dark-skinned blue-eyed barbarians.

They are the Fire Nation's greatest resistance in both element and armed forces. After all, the Northern Tribe managed to stay practically unscathed throughout two generations of warfare.

Until Admiral Zhao, the Fire Nation's top commander gloriously planned the invasion on the impregnable city of ice.

Zhao's brilliance and cleverness inspired him so greatly, that he left his station as a private in the Western command to render Lord Sozin's vision of supremacy.

Of course this time, the former private was certain Lord Huo will succeed where Zhao failed.

With that objective in mind, the man tolerated the trivial aspects of tending to the savage.

As he walked up to a doorway, he entered with a stoic expression. The scene turned to two female guards who were waiting near a wooden tub.

"Clean her up and dress her in the clothing provided by Lord Huo." The man ordered to the women as he placed the unconscious waterbender in the hands of one of the guards.

"Tie her hands." The man then said in a low tone as he pulled away from the scene and then left promptly.

One of the female guards then gazed at the Lady's appearance before slapping her cheek a couple of times and calling out in a harsh tone.

"Wake up!" the woman called out as Katara's eyes snapped open while gasping out in surprise.

Blinking a few times, Katara then realized she was no longer in the cell, but rather in an average room enclosed by red iron walls. Looking at the person in front of her, Katara saw the female guard.

The natural instinct of empathic concern tugged at her heart as she looked at the woman with pleading eyes.

The woman ignored the waterbender's susceptible expression as she then yanked on the girl's wrists.

Katara cried out as she tried to pull away. The other guard then held her tightly from behind as they tied her up with rough rope.

"What fine silk material you have, highness." One guard said in a mocking voice as she ran her fingers through Katara's dress before gripping tightly on the fabric.

Ripping apart her gown bit by bit, Katara whimpered and cry between every tear.

"It's far too pretty for you." The other woman said as they torn the dress to shreds.

Why were they doing this to her? Katara thought as she then yelped as the woman slapped her hard across her face.

"Quit your bawling!" the woman said in a callous tone while she pushed Katara into the tub.

A loud splash of water spewed up Katara's body as her bottom hit the substructure of the cylinder. Droplets scattered over her nude chest and arms as she struggled to fold her legs in the round tub.

"What a disgusting body, you have. Such small breasts and dirty skin." The woman said as she lifted Katara's right breast up lightly.

Katara then shut her eyes as her cheeks heated with embarrassment and humiliation.

The two females then began to wash Katara thoroughly in the few inches of water beneath her.

"I can't imagine how the Fire Lord could have been aroused by this." The woman said with a glare in her eyes.

"She must have bewitched him." The other guard said as the two laughed heartlessly.

Katara thinned her lips as she gripped her tied hands into fists. She wanted to lash out at these two, but swallowed her pride as she tried to endure the terrible session.

With coarse brushes and sponges, the women scrubbed her skin till it turned red and poured ice cold water over her head.

"I wonder if we rub hard enough, her skin will turn lighter." One female ridiculed as the other guard laughed coldly.

Katara screamed out from both the rough handling and freezing water, as she squirmed in the tub. She couldn't help but continue to cry out as the women held her down while drenching her again with water.

"Shut up you whiny little bitch!" one female yelled as she pulled on Katara's wet hair.

After the two women finished, Katara was then lifted out of the tub and poorly dried off.

"Remember to keep your mouth shut when in the presence of Lord Huo." The guard said as she started unfolded a sleeved tunic. Opening the two wide pieces of cloth that were sewn together almost to the top, leaving just enough room for armholes.

The woman then pulled the garment over Katara's head and used several pins to fasten it at intervals over her shoulders and arms. After aligning the gown, the female guard then fitted a long slash under the girl's breasts.

Her wrists still tied together, the women then escorted her out of the room and down the hall.

With her hair still wet, the waterbender lightly shivered from the cold. Looking ahead, she wondered where these guards where taking her.

The thought of returning back to her cell was a dreadful consideration as she creased her steps.

The two women then pushed Katara to move as one guard spoke. "Come on, don't keep Lord Huo waiting!" the female guard said with annoyance as Katara obeyed.

She'll be meeting this Lord Huo, the supposed leader of the ship. Maybe she can talk her way out of this place, of course she has no idea what might be in store for her. As the three women walked up to the main door, Katara held her breathe as she entered into the room.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short, but I promise I'll make it longer next chapter. Please review and comment for faster update!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for your patience. Here's the new updated chapter! Enjoy!**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 23 Love Until

The sudden rush of warmth surrounded Katara as she entered the candle lit room of what appeared to be an office. At the head of the table was a man dressed in fine red clothing with striking black armor.

"Ah…You have arrived just on time." The man said with a sly smile creeping along his lips.

Katara remained collected in spite of how she felt internally. Lifting her head up, the waterbender gazed at the supposed leader of the unknown vessel. Her eyes glistened with a dismayed emotion as she recognized him as the same man who spoke to her during her capture a few days before.

Realizing this, Katara gazed firmly at him while she lowered her head.

The man's right eyebrow arched indistinctly as he noticed the woman's strong demeanor.

He then chuckled before rising from his seat.

The scene then focused on the women behind Katara. They bowed to their leader and respectfully dismissed themselves from the room.

Once alone, Katara's uneasiness increased as her fears started to surface. The last time she spoke to this man was of terrible notions. Her fears of his intentions still plagued her mind. There was something very sinister about him. She could feel it in her very soul.

"Let me get right down to the point." The man said in a low and impatient tone.

"You may have certain opportunities, mutually worthwhile arrangements that could be made between us." The man said with an iniquitous grin.

"I have created an organization. A society formed to place order, involving many different procedures that operate mostly below the view of the great court."

"Are you suggesting I join you in whatever you're scheming?" Katara spoke back feeling the man's intent was inauspicious.

With a calm look the man responded nonchalantly, "I am suggesting that we align our powers. Form a pact that could benefit us both. The institute, you see has recently developed a vacancy in its upper station. A man of power has been killed and with his death a new leader must be chosen." The man said with a serious glare.

"I intend to replace him in that role, and I need good people to back me."

Katara's brow furrowed slightly, "And if I refuse your pact?"

The man paused briefly before leaning in from his desk with no hesitation. His features dim darkly.

"Then I will have no choice but to not only overthrow the Fire Lord and bring the Fire Nation to ruin." The man leaned back in his chair as a malicious smile curved his mouth. "I will eliminate his half breed children if you do not agree to my proposition." The man said in a wicked tone with an ending hiss in his voice as Katara's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare…" Katara said with a weary dread in her voice as the man closed his eyes.

"I have resources far more advanced than you can ever imagine. I have a score to settle in the land of fire. Don't think I will use it to my advantage." The man said with a stern tone.

The faces of her beloved children entered the waterbender's mind along with her husband. The thought of harm coming to them was enough to crack the surface of her heart and bleed through deep into her pride and submit to this man's devious intentions. Of course with a big price to pay for influence as Fire Lady, still she had no other options in this opposed situation.

Katara's aching love just couldn't be faulted over such matters. Family came first.

Bowing her head ever so slightly, Katara thinned her lips before speaking in a low voice.

"I'll abide by your orders." The native water tribe woman said as the man gave a wide smirk of satisfaction.

"For your civil conformity, I'll in turn give you a reward." The man said in an affront matter.

The man then turned to the table and below him opened a drawer while carefully taking out a slender box.

Placing it neatly in front of him, the leader pushed the box toward Katara and watched as she cautiously stepped forward to retrieve the gift.

Once in her palms, Katara gasped at the odd sensation that pulsed inside the container and vibrated through her fingertips. Something mystical was contained within.

"We will later on discuss your duties and hopefully come to an understanding. In the meantime, I will send you to a room." The man said as Katara placed the box against her chest and nodded slowly.

The scene backed away while focusing on the box held tightly in the waterbender's arms.

* * *

The scene of a red cherry wood dresser came into view with a golden hue shining in the dim area. A pale palm pressed against the smooth surface of the furnishing. Next to the hand was an abalone pearl rested besides bottles of perfume and elegant trinkets of feminine items all arranged perfectly along the table.

The hand then reached over and clasped the mottled pearl of silver and blue with tender care. The scene then focused upward of the person holding the precious treasure. Two sad eyes closed as the Fire Lord took a low sigh.

The uncertainty of his wife's well being was flooding the firebender's mind. The distance between them was cutting his heart deeper as he placed his closed fist on his forehead.

Memories flashed in his mind as he clenched his fist tighter recalling the pearl's existence.

_The sight of the bright blue skies was seen distorted in the horizon of the sea as waves crashed along the shore._

_The scene then focused on a red marquee tent flapping in the breeze with a figure shaded underneath from the harsh rays of the sun. Zuko was seen gazing out as he waited for his wife to return._

_It was their first anniversary as a married couple and the second year of peace throughout the land. Vacation time became more frequent in the royal family as the Fire Lord smiled faintly to himself._

_The view then focused on the sparkling waters surface shimmering like a river of diamonds as the scene zoomed in under the depths. A vast blue background came into sight with a slender woman diving below the volcanic reef's edge. Gracefully, Katara made her way down the ocean floor. A small swarm of tiger barbs, angel flamebacks and yellow tangs swam passed the waterbender as she searched for the special item buried beneath the sea._

_Zuko continued to stare out on the waters surfaced slightly concerned for his wife's return._

_She told him she was going for a swim to cool off but it's been some time since she left. Zuko knew Katara was a capable fighter and strong bender. She could easily care for herself in such a familiar habitat. Regardless of her capabilities, the Fire Lord couldn't help but worry for her safety._

_Lost in his thoughts, the firebender didn't hear the soft voice call out his name as a figure hovered in front of his view blocking out the sun's light._

"_Happy Anniversary." A female voice said as a slender hand extended out with an open palm revealing a small orb._

_Zuko blinked for a moment as he then looked up at his wife. She was smiling ear to ear as water dripped off her body and hair._

"_What is it?" Zuko asked as he accepted the gift._

_Katara giggled lightly as she leaned in and kissed the man's forehead before seating herself next to him._

"_It is said that sea sails are lazy but clever creatures. They would seek warmth during the cooler seasons. But because of their slow bodies, the sea snails couldn't travel long distances. So they attached themselves to the bellies of whales and migrate to the warmer waters. They would create a new home in the new lands and fed on plants 'til there was nothing left. After that they'll start to eat each other before all that remained were their shells. Yet within those shells lays a special treasure. I was fortunate enough to find the rarest of them all." Katara said with a self-satisfied grin._

_Zuko chuckled as he turned to her. He always admired his wife's folktales of the sea creatures. There was always something so fascinating about them; so strange yet familiar. The Fire Lord also loved how Katara told each story. Each one had its place in her heart that she expressed so dynamically yet tenderly. It left Zuko wanting to know more._

_Zuko then looked down at the pearl again as the flashback faded and the scene then transition back into the present._

The memory of her pained his chest as Zuko placed the pearl back down the dresser.

"Father?"

Zuko's eyes widen as the scene blurred and focused on a boy behind him.

"Kuzon." Zuko said softly as he turned to his son.

The boy lowered his head lightly as he then thinned his lips. "When is mother coming back?"

Zuko's shoulders slacked as he walked toward the young waterbender.

"I am not sure, son." Zuko said truthfully as he kneeled down to the boy's height.

Kuzon sighed as he then looked up at his father. "I miss her." The boy said with a light blush across his cheeks.

The boy never liked to admit his affections as openly as his sister. However he did have them, especially with his mother.

It was something Zuko was grateful for. Yet he struggled to form a strong bond with Kuzon in turn of that relationship from his own childhood past.

Giving a brief smile, Zuko then pulled his son in a small embrace as he tried to comfort him.

"I know son. I miss her too. But I promise she'll come back." Zuko said in a loving tone as Kuzon nodded into his father's chest.

The bond of the waterbenders was strong. That was something Zuko came to realize during Katara's pregnancy with Kuzon.

It was a smooth stage in her motherhood with their son and his birth went well. From the moment he was brought into the world and placed into his mother's arms. He didn't cry, only stared into Katara's tired eyes with wonder and love.

The bond of water…

Will it divide his chance to get closer to his son? Zuko thought to himself as he closed his eyes and held his son tighter.

* * *

"Here are some supplies for your journey to the western borders." Guru Pathik said as he handed Toph a wrapped package of dried fruit and nuts.

"Thank you…for everything." Toph said as she accepted the package from the old man

The guru smiled as his wrinkled face deepened against his lips.

Aang was seen preparing the saddle on his bison as he then hopped off and walked over to the two.

Bowing respectfully to the air nomad brother of his people, Aang thanked Pathik.

"Well let's be off then." Aang said as he turned to Toph while she nodded her head with a smile.

The scene then shifted toward the skies as the sight came into view of a flying bison and guru Pathik in the distance waving goodbye to the young benders.

The vast landscape of ridged mountain tops were seen passing by as Appa flew higher into the open sky and across the open sea.

Toph closed her eyes as she enjoyed the cool breeze flow through and the sound of the wind howling pass her ears.

It was nice to return to the skies again. It was like home after during her travels with the avatar and her friends over the years.

Opening her eyes slowly, Toph then looked over at the airbender. Ever since his spiritual battle in the spirit world, he seemed somehow different.

More alert and focused at the tasked at handed.

Not so carefree like he used to be.

Even his eyes seemed different.

Toph closed her eyes as she leaned in resting her forehead on Aang's shoulder.

Holding the reins as he steered Appa, Aang slightly looked back at the earthbender behind him as he narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked in a slight monotone voice as Toph gave a dry chuckle.

"I should be asking you."

Aang blinked slowly as he lowered his head.

He wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. He was…content.

Guru Pathik gave him an indication to the strange feeling he was experiencing. Which it both worried yet satisfied him.

Spiritual enlightenment…

He achieved what the monks have taught him. His soul was free.

But does that mean his duty as Avatar been changed? Was he no more than a simple monk?

The feeling he felt was so uplifting in his chest. He didn't want it to leave.

A delicate hand slowly curled over his chest and under his arm wrapping around him tenderly.

Aang exhaled at the weight of the young woman behind him as she pressed against him.

"Please…Don't drift away."

Aang's eyes widen at her words as she held back her tears.

"Toph."

The girl hesitated against the airbender's form as he said her name softly.

"I'm-…"

A loud bellow interrupted Aang as he blinked and Toph pulled back as they noticed in the distance was a vessel at high speed.

The scene then zoomed in on the black metal ship at its stern hung a flag of a black lotus symbol.

* * *

**What is Huo's evil plans for Katara? Will Aang and Toph find and save her? What will happen next? Stay tune to find out!**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Music Playing:**** wolf's rain sleeping wolves**

Book 5 Water

Chapter 24 Undisclosed

The scene of a red room was seen as it zoomed in on a girl resting in a large bed. The girl then thrashed about in the covers as she panted as sweat beaded her forehead.

Dim spots flickered behind her closed lids as Azula struggled to make out where she was. Opening her eyes slowly, visions of red and gold came into view as it blurred together into unfamiliar shapes and shades. The colors were both unforgettable yet so distant in her memory. The thought of trying to remember caused the princess to shut her eyes closed blocking out the confusing scene as an ache formed against her head.

Taking a couple of deep breathes, Azula started to forget why she even bothered to get so distressed as the comfort of the bed beneath her felt more relaxing.

Just then a sound disturbed her descending slumber as she forced her eyes back open to see a figure by her bedside.

The first thing she saw were two slanted eyes staring down at her. Azula blinked a couple of times before she then took in more of the person in front of her. This person had heavy bangs over her eyes, covering her lashes. Her face was thin and pointed. Her clothing was also dark and layered.

Azula gave a faint smile.

There was only one person who could look like that.

"Mai." Azula said weakly as the noblewoman made a soft hush sound.

"Shhh. You need your rest."

With a light moan, Azula spoke out, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in my home. I'll be taking care of you for a while. No need to worry." Mai said as she slightly reached out and touched Azula's head.

'She's still burning up. It will take a whole another day before the doctor arrives. I guess I will have to tend to her the best I can.' Mai thought to herself as she turned from the bedside.

Azula feebly turned her head to the side as she noticed Mai leaving.

"Please…Don't…Go." Azula managed to say as Mai turned back to the woman.

Her lips curved a small smile as the noblewoman gazed down at the princess.

"I won't leave. Just sleep for now." Mai said in an unusually soft tone as Azula's eyes glistened a glossy glint before closing slowly and sleep claiming her.

Mai turned back as she stared out at the window panel and sighed gently.

It was odd tending to Azula once again. The princess was in the same vulnerable state which brought back undesired memories for Mai.

Her title was corrupted and reputation as a skilled fighter looked down upon. All she had left was her overly pretentious parents and kind little brother.

Even to that seemed somewhat more unfavorable to Mai than anything else previous to her current circumstances.

Still, Mai never allowed the unrelenting threads of fate control her judgments. There was no question that some unknown source out did exist. It still didn't mean she had to bow to that will.

Yet after everything that has happened to her, Mai always seemed to put into a situation she never did favor in the least.

Retribution for her sins perhaps? The noblewoman thought to herself as she gazed openly at the falling snow outside.

Whatever it was, Mai had no choice now as she turned back to the sleeping girl behind her.

Narrowing her eyes, the woman pulled out a chair and sat by the bedside while thinking to herself silently.

* * *

The winds shifted as the cloudy sky was seen above with patches of sunlight shining through. The streams of light beamed down on the island below along the shoreline as a group of people were seen gathered. The scenery of a bamboo background surrounded the area as Kyoshian flags flapped swiftly in the breeze.

A tall warrior stood by the crashing waves as he waved farewell to the villagers before signaling the docking ship close by. A woman then broke away from the crowd running up to the man.

Tears flowed down Suki's face as she embraced the water tribesman tenderly.

"Don't worry, I'll return soon." Sokka said as he hugged his wife.

"Yes." Suki replied as she sniffed away a sob before pulling away smiling.

A crafted boat aboard shore as two men hopped off quickly escorting their leader.

"Hurry Sir the tides will wade out soon." One man said as grabbed the oars ready.

Sokka nodded his head as he then turned to his wife and villagers giving a final parting before heading out to the boat.

The choppy waves dipped the boat in and out over the shaky surface as the winds picked up more velocity.

As the boat paddled closer to the water tribe craft, Sokka couldn't help but look back at the island behind him.

He could see the villagers at the far distance still waving emotional yet hopeful goodbyes.

Smiling faintly, Sokka then turned back to the men beside him. Both men were members of the Northern Water Tribe. They traveled with Sokka during their mission to the earthen boarders near Taku to export supplies and then welcome more members to the clan.

They were worthy warriors and skilled in the arts of weaponry. However they both lacked the affable and sarcastic sense of humor Sokka often expressed.

This sometimes made the long trips across the ocean somewhat boring and uneventful for the Southern water tribesman.

Still, he was grateful of their loyalty and respect towards him.

As the boat glide next to the watercraft; a ladder was dropped down pooling by the men's feet.

Once aboard, a buff young man greeted Sokka with a firm handshake.

"Ah, good to have you back Sokka. Enjoyed your stay with your lovely wife?" the man said as he hinted a subjective motive as he nudged the young man's shoulder.

Sokka chuckled as he rubbed his shoulder while smirking, "Indeed I have. Men, I have an announcement…." Sokka said with a long pause as the men collected around him.

A big smile curved along the Southern tribesman's face as he shouted happily, "I'm going to be a dad!" Sokka said as the men called out with cheers and hurrahs while patting the new father-to-be on the back and giving him a noogie.

The scene pulled away as it focused along the waves with darker clouds forming overhead.

After their warms congrats died down the men then returned to their stations as Sokka looked out over the rail of the small wooden vessel.

The weather was picking up, which wasn't fairing well for the journey further on.

Behind Sokka, one of the younger men aboard walked up to him. "I pray Sedna will calm Aipalovik's spirit." The boy said in a worried tone as Sokka merely nodded his head slightly.

Sokka wasn't into the traditions of the spirits and supernatural things. His mind held onto more factual points in the world, something more grounded and real. For the young warrior, seeing was believing. Rather than mere superstitions, of course he did show some respect towards other worldly beings in his own way. On the count of the previous encounter of the dark spirit Koh six years ago and the magical mysteries of his past love turning into the moon.

Furthermore, Sokka knew spirits and perhaps even gods existed with the unknown powers of the universe. Still, the cloudy climate didn't concern the tribesman that much to start praying for good fortune and then probably begin some odd sacrificial offering to the Gods for calmer travels.

Shaking his head at the ridiculous idea of it all, Sokka then turned to the young man and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about the storm. We have the strongest mast and sail of all my father's fleets. We'll glide through this sea lickety-split." Sokka said as he waved his palm in a fluid motion before snapping his fingers.

The boy then smiled as he nodded his head. Their leader was right. This is the strongest ship of the Water Tribe. Nothing will stop them from completing their journey. The boy thought to himself with confidence as one of the men called out from the outpost.

"An undefined vessel on the star board side!" the man hollered as Sokka ran up to the rail and grabbed hold of a cylinder case made of black fish skin. Reaching inside the container, Sokka pulled out a monocular device.

With one eye closed and the other peeping through the scope, Sokka focused onto the distant ship.

The sight blurred as the young man tried to indentify the main hull of the vessel. Before Sokka could make a confirmed analysis of the possible threat rain began to fall. Distorting the view in front of the monocular making it nearly impossible to see anywhere near the distance needed. Becoming frustrated, Sokka tossed the old scope behind on the deck and gripped on the rails.

Commutation was limited at sea thus not knowing familiar vessels were difficult to handle. The situation could turn to a simple pass by or an unwanted battle. He had to find out soon before the ships encountered one another.

"Hey Sokka!" one of the men called out in an amused tone as the young man turned.

"Look's like we have a stowaway." The man said as he lifted up a creature from its tail.

The creature blinked at the men as it managed to hold onto the half eaten lychee berry.

"Momo!" Sokka cried out half surprised and half upset that the lemur left the island.

The lemur then pulled away from the man's grasp and flew up in the air before landing on Sokka's shoulder. The chatty-monkey then continued to eat his berry, munching away happily.

The men stood in a slight awkward stance while Sokka's eyelid twitched.

"Alright, you annoying little pest, in the cargo hold for you." Sokka said as he grabbed the lemur with his hands.

As he turned, Sokka then noticed something while he held the creature. His eyes squinted as he focused hard while his lips thinned.

Momo blinked as he dangled in Sokka's hold. The men gazed in confusion at the scene as one spoke out.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

"That's it!" Sokka shouted as the men jumped back and Momo squealed out.

Lifting the lemur high over his head, Sokka cheered.

"What's it, Sokka?" the boy asked as the young man turned.

"I've found a way to resolve our problem." Sokka said as he cunningly smiled at the group.

* * *

**Play Music:**** wolf's rain sleeping wolves**

The scene came into view of a soft red room with a wooden crib. Inside was the small infant Lee lightly whimpering in his sleep. The scene then focused on a nearby window as it started to slightly rattle against the wind outside as the curtains swayed from an unfelt breeze inside the room.

A translucent form was then seen as it stepped through the glass; slowly approaching the baby's bedside.

A hand then reached out to the unease sleeping child.

Lightly patting the infant's patch of black hair on his small head, the hand tenderly caressed the little boy. Lee then bit by bit fell into a peaceful slumber as the hand pulled away.

Just then the door opened as one of the nannies entered the nursery. She then stopped in surprised to find the window completely opened. Rushing to it, she closed it shut and locked the latch. Rubbing her shoulders from the chill, the woman then checked on the baby.

Leaning over the crib rail, the woman then gasped as she found a strange object beside the child's form.

Afraid of it's eccentric appearance and perhaps related to angered spirits, the woman then ran out of the room.

The scene then slowly drifted down by the crib side and right above the infant's form was a circular woven net was seen stringed with beads, draped with feathers and in the center was a single tip of a gray wolf's tail.

An old gentle voice then whispered softly in the room, "Nar-piaraq…My Nar-piarag."

The scene then pulled away and transcended into far corners of the room.

* * *

Flying over-head, the large bison drifted downward to the vessel.

Meanwhile beneath the skies and along the ship's top deck, a crewman was on patrol as he noticed an odd flying mass in the clouds.

Upon realizing the unexpected travelers, the crewman immediately alerted the commander. A boisterous stir broke out in the lower decks as armed forces ran to their stations.

In the main quarters, a man dressed in black plated armor marched to his leader's office to report the news.

Upon entering the room, the man bowed deeply to his leader and waited for a response.

"Proceed, Private Sadao." The man said as the private lifted his head and stood in a rigid stance.

"Lord Huo, it seems we have crossed paths with the Avatar. What are your commands?"

Huo leaned back in his chair while folding his hands together.

"Allow the Avatar to land; welcome him as an honored guest. In the meantime, find anything you can about his ties with the Fire Lord's wife." Huo said as he waved his hand out sending the man out of the room.

Huo then returned to his earlier position on the table with his hands folded together, his chin resting sternly on his knuckles.

This was a very dissatisfying yet fragile situation he was put in. One wrong move and his plans could be ruined thanks to that interfering airbender. However, if he played his cards right, Huo could use the Avatar to his advantage.

With this thought in mind, the leader gave a wicked grin while chuckling darkly.

* * *

**I hope you liked the new chapter! Please review! Also try to guess who the spirit was in little Lee's room! **

**Definitions below: Aipalovik- Evil god of the sea that would hurt boats by biting them.**

**Sedna****-Goddess of the sea and creatures.**

**Piaraq-****wolf cub**

**Nar- Little**


	25. Chapter 25

Book 5 Water

Chapter 25 Deep Water

The cloudy skies became darker as rain continued to sprinkle down while the scene drifted across the sea as a bobbing vessel came into view. The water craft was mainly made of sturdy wood and hulled metals as it drew closer.

The scene then focused on the men on board, dressed in loose clothing with trade-mark bandannas and gold jewelry. Tension rose as the men stayed on high alert while the sight zoomed in on a pair of two men standing guard.

**Play Music: ****Wolf's Rain-Indiana**

Behind them, two long ears popped out from a nearby barrel.

The little lemur managed to glide to the unknown ship from the water tribe fleet. Landing safely, undetected from the watchful eyes of the sailors.

Darting his head out from the barrel, Momo blinked as he sniffed the area around him.

The odd yet familiar scents surrounding him made the lemur then remember his task at hand.

Hopping on the edge of the barrel, Momo spread out his wings then flew up to one of the men in front of him snatching away a cloth.

Startled from the strange creature above his head, the man hollered out in confusion before realizing his hat was missing. Reaching up at the flying animal, the man yelled angrily at the lemur while shaking his fist. The other men on board grabbed their swords and swung at Momo aimlessly while he dodged each blow.

Momo purred in success as he flew in a loop before flying off to other vessel in the distance.

The men ran to the rails before calling out to their captain.

"Capt'tin there be a Water Tribe ship at sea! Looks like der be looking for der leader!" one man said in a raspy tone as he turned to his commander.

The captain slowly walked to the rail and joined his men while looking out in the grey-blue waters. His eyes narrowed and lips frowned.

"Dat be nothin' but a small fleet, men. No one be looking for the Southern Chief. In fact, I reckon most think he's dead." The captain said as he turned to his men with a wide wicked grin as his golden tooth shined at the corner of his mouth.

"So, we just let 'em be, Captain?" another sailor asked as the Captain nodded his head.

"We don't want to stir any trouble. The sea already be brewing a nasty storm. No need to waste our resources" the Captain said he gazed broodingly at the secured cargo near the joined barrels.

"But Captain! That flying monkey stole meh hat!" one man cried out as he rubbed his shaved head.

The Captain turned to tetchy sailor with a daunting stare. Immediately, the man closed his mouth and lowered his head.

The Captain then turned back closed his eyes for a moment before deciding what actions to take next.

* * *

"Tell me Peace Maker, what brings you so far out in the middle of the earthen borders?" A man said with a questionable tone as he walked up to the airbender as the travelers boarded the deck.

Aang stood firmly as he noted the title used in his name. With that strongly in mind he thought carefully on how to approach the situation without becoming ambiguous.

"We came from the Earth Kingdom Palace, on a request to discuss further undertaking with the Earth King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko. Here joining me on my quest is my life partner, Toph." Aang said as he turned to the earthbender beside him. Toph jolted slightly as her face beamed a bright red. Lowering her head down while hiding her embarrassment, Toph remained silent as the airbender continued.

"I apologize for landing here without permission. We're short of supplies and my bison is near collapsing." Aang said as he turned to Appa as the bison blinked and bellowed softly.

Toph then brushed her embarrassment aside the moment she heard the rest of Aang's statement. Turning her head toward the airbender, Toph's eyes narrowed in an intrigued kind of manner as she felt the vibes from the young man waver indicating he was untruthful to the man before them.

Thinking for a moment, Toph bit her lower lip and wondered.

From what she was certain of was that they still had plenty of food and Appa was only in flight for a few hours. On top of that, what was all that about the Earth King and Zuko, Aang was saying earlier?

Toph then realized Aang knew something was off. Whenever there was something strange or the situation called for it. Aang resorted to small white lies, especially to those leading to a problem so he could then flee at any moment.

But what in this circumstance would lead Aang to do such a thing?

Toph looked to her left and then her right slightly. The men on board. Something didn't seem right with them. Their movements were shaky and their gaze timorous. Like they were hiding something or someone…

Yes, she felt the unusual impression the instant she laid eyes on the uncharted vessel. Along with the men's dark armor; all of it seemed quite suspicious.

Turning back to the man, Toph then played along and backed up on Aang's claim. Tilting her head slightly, Toph spoke in the sweetest tone she could muster while gagging on the inside.

"Oh yes, we've been traveling for three days now and need a place to stay to recoup."

Gazing at the petite woman, the man nodded his head as he thought to himself that no woman of her stature should travel in such conditions. The pride of his past still ran deep; he could not deny a damsel in distress, especially one so lovely and frail. Hopefully, Lord Huo will not think twice of her and show mercy. Besides, it has been a while since he has seen any "decent" females on board as of late.

With that in mind the man narrowed his eyes lightly before lengthening out his arm in a welcoming yet strained matter, "Well then, it would be an honor to let the Avatar and his companion stay on our grand ship." The man said as his slanted eyes closed while smiled faintly.

Aang bowed with gratitude as Toph simply dipped her head in thanks.

"Private Cao, please escort our guests to Level B" the man ordered as the private nodded his head and opened the metal door awaiting the travelers.

* * *

A dark background was seen as a voice was heard whispering coolly in every direction.

"_You're not like any other woman I've ever known..."_

The voice faded at the end as the scene then focused on two eyes that opened wide.

The figure rose from their resting place as their hand lightly touched their chest.

"Ozai…" the woman said as her voice trembled.

Closing her eyes, Ursa recalled the moment…The moment she fell in love.

"_You shouldn't be so far from the palace." The voice said as Ursa was seen busy reading a book underneath a tree._

"_This is the only place where I can read in peace." Ursa said in a slight annoyed tone. _

_Ursa could not understand it. Lately it seems as though the young prince was always around wherever she went. Not once could she have some time by herself._

_At the corner of her eye, Ursa noticed the young prince smirking. Heh, he always gave that cocky grin. The princess thought as she failed to detect the young man unexpectedly stand behind the tree of where she sat._

_Prince Ozai turned to the side of the massive trunk and tilted his head down as he gazed at the young woman. While leaning against the side of the trunk of the tree with his arms folded over his chest, the young man huffed out to himself while speaking out in a contemptuous tone._

"_How can you read such old tales? They suit no purpose for you or me or anyone else. We are not Gods or spirits. Why waste time reading about the past?" Ozai said as he gave a bored expression._

_Ursa smiled warmly as she slowly closed the book._

"_Because, they in fact do have a purpose, they give a message to those in the future and to those here in the present. Besides, isn't it nice to imagine the magical wonders of the time back then?" Ursa replied as she tilted her head up at the prince._

_Ozai again huffed out in annoyance, "I wouldn't want to imagine anything of the sort. Unless there was some way to obtain that magical wonder then please let me know." _

_Ursa giggled softly while covering her mouth in a delicate matter._

_Ozai then lowered his head while thinning his lips._

"_Why…Why do you do that?"_

_Ursa then blinked as she looked back up at the young man surprised of the serious tone he expressed._

"_What do you mean, Prince Ozai?"_

_Ozai then leaned up off the tree and stood firm before kneeling down on his knee and fronting the young woman face to face._

"_To somehow… Always make it so difficult to not like you." Ozai said as he gazed deeply into the girl's eyes._

_Ursa was shocked to hear something like what the prince was saying to her. She had no idea that he liked her. She always thought Ozai disliked her due to his constant teasing and crude remarks._

"_You're not like any other woman I've ever known..." The man said softly as he leaned in, reaching out to the girl._

_Catching her breath, Ursa respond in a trembling tone, "And why… do you say that, Prince Ozai?" _

"_To be honest…I don't really know." Ozai said as he leaned in closer. Ursa shuddered as she felt the young man's hot breath over her lips. Ursa couldn't understand him. Where was the tough exterior that Ozai had? His cold features and rude comments? This young man in front of her seems so different. So soft and almost demurer like…_

_The moment the young man's lips were inches a way from Ursa's, her eyes closed and lips puckered. Then much to the princess's displeasure the prince suddenly pulled away. _

_She then heard his voice speak out in a tone so seductively dark it caused Ursa to open her eyes once more._

_The words were deafened to the girl's ears as she gazed into the prince's molten gold eyes. The bright color of gold burned in his irises. Yet the shade seemed darker, like the blazing sun setting just over the horizon, casting a metallic gold hue in the pooling depths of his eyes._

_Ursa then wondered, what lied behind those eyes? What laid in his soul?_

_The young princess then closed her eyes once more and hummed softly while her lips curved into a gentle smile._

_Unnoticed to her, Ozai looked at her in a puzzled expression. His previous attitude toward her changed and he seemed to be deep in thought._

_Opening her eyes, Ursa tilted her head and giggled._

_Gracefully, the young woman stood up and patted out her robes._

"_We should be off then. Yes?" Ursa said as she turned and started to make her way down the path to the palace, leaving Ozai dumb-struck underneath the redwood tree._

The scene transcend back to the present with Ursa still resting her hands against her chest as she was seen smiling.

That day…She made up her mind on how she thought of the young prince. What started as an arranged marriage soon became a love affair.

Ursa's smile then faded slowly as she felt the rising pain of mourning return to her.

Ozai was no longer here. No, that wasn't completely true.

"He's exists now, only in my memories…" Ursa said out loud as she reminded herself.

The day she was banished from her homeland was the day she took along Ozai's heart and kept it safe within her own.

She was content with that. Even if it meant Ozai losing himself in the end, Ursa kept what happiness she had left.

For without happiness…How can one ever live?

* * *

"What action should we take?" one man said as the scene then focused on a tall warrior grasping on a torn hat as it flapped in the breeze.

"Send out two men to investigate. These are no ordinary pirates." Sokka said sternly as the scene backed up to one of the water tribe men holding the lemur down as he tried to brush off an odd black residue from Momo's white fur.

It would seem while on his task, Momo managed to collect something more than just a pirate's hat. The men aboard that ship seemed to be carrying something powerful. From what Sokka could recall the black powder was named dragon dust. A substance that can ignite into a deadly explosion when close contact by flame.

Sokka knew of only one type of such a lethal powder used. There exists no other group of wayward urchins like the Freedom Fighters of the maple forest in earthen territory.

Eternally prideful, exceptionally mischievous, forever looking for a place to call home.

They were experts at camouflage, hiding amidst the tree tops. Skilled in the art of cunning combat, and savaging the landscape. The Freedom Fighters could not ignore a new face, a rollicking good fight, or the chance of a story when the Avatar and the gang passed by their land.

Yes, Sokka remembered perfectly how those boys were, trapped in the mind set of the war's propaganda.

During his stay Sokka knew their leader; Jet was up to no good. In the end he found out the young man's unspeakable plan to flood a nearby village to kill the Fire Nation recruits along with all of the innocent villagers. In Jet's arrangement, he used the sticky glue from the Fire military base raid and mixed it with dragon dust to blow up the dam.

Thankfully, Sokka saved the town before the wall of water reached them.

Returning back to the present, Sokka turned to his comrade and ordered him to wash the lemur thoroughly as he noticed Momo trying to lick off the black matter.

Gazing to the left, Sokka then thought carefully of his next motive. There were not enough weapons but there are enough men. They will need to use hand-to-hand combat to fight the pirates off.

The problem was they no longer had the element of surprise. Thus they needed a different tactic to use.

The scene then backed away from the ship as the choppy waves splashed against the wooden hull.

* * *

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Book 5 Water

Chapter 26 Night of the Hunter

The sight of the full moon came into view with a few scattered gray clouds drifting across its form. Below the bright satellite was the vast ocean, gradually becoming calmer along the rolling surface.

Not far off ahead continued the raging storm in the distance. The thunder creased the final roar of the Gods as the rain slowly dispersed into the astrosphere leaving behind the heavy scent of moisture.

The scene then focused on a metal ship as its anchor came into view being lifted out of the water to set the vessel once more across the sea. The scene then zoomed in pass the metal walls and into the chamber halls, where a figure was seen awaiting her new bedroom quarters.

Katara was hesitant as she entered the room; her eyes scanned the space warily when she stepped in.

From what she could see, it was a simple chamber with a cot and table. Far more pleasing than the previous cramped cell, the waterbender once stayed.

A shiver claimed Katara as she gasped lightly before a slight hiss escape her lips. The unsettling feeling clearly concerned the waterbender as she turned back to the open doorway.

The realization finally sank in as Katara noted what she knew she had to do as expected as a Fire Lord's wife. Her title indeed gave her power but with a deep difference in how she could use it in a political scandal. Due to that fact, her family's life hung in the balance.

Deep down, Katara knew in the end, her captor would probably turn against her and take whatever his evil heart desired. That's when an old voice came back into her memory. A voice she ignored in her heart long ago.

"_The choice is not yours! The power exists. And it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war! Katara, they tried to wipe us out: our entire culture. Your mother!"_

Her lips trembled as she then pursed them shut while struggling to decide what to do as she felt her body react to the overwhelming force building around her. While that terrible awareness cut into her heart.

She could lose everything she held dear…and she had the _power_ to stop it. But the cost of her moral value and briefs were tested as she hugged herself in comfort.

The supernatural pull of the full moon was unmistakably calling out to the bender. The sensation was stronger than ever as Katara could feel it in her fingertips as they tingled and her skin sprouted tiny bumps over the surface.

The cause of this was slowly clouded her judgment as she felt the tender emotion pour into her. The mere thought was absurd, yet it hung there. Dangling in front of her; taunting her to unleash the almost impossible act to commit.

Was it the white haired goddess's doing? Katara wondered as she recalled the odd effects of the full moon's influence.

Ever since the moon spirit was taken away from the physical world and the princess of a kingdom of ice sacrificed herself for her people that horrifying night. The moon was reborn with a human heart.

Closing her eyes, Katara spoke softly, "Yue…Why do you call out to me?"

The waterbender inhaled deeply as she could feel the intense presence start to pulsate over her body. The moon's energy filling into her body, into her skin, into her very pores. The energy then felt as through it was in her own bloodstream pumping, gushing through her veins. Dowsing her like an intoxicating drug.

Her senses were heightened to almost inhuman portions as the sound of water was heard. The swooshing noise pounded in the woman's ears as her heart rate increased and breathing heaved.

Her eyes opened with a raw passion seen in them, a dark essence seeking vengeance and freedom.

With one final intake of air, Katara's mind was set.

For the sake of her loved ones, she will commit the ultimate sin as a waterbender.

Tonight…She will become a hunter.

* * *

The sound of shattering glass was heard as it was seen on the floor. Remains of a porcelain cup came into sight as the scene then focused on a boy gasping out.

"Kuku?" a small voice called out as the scene then drifted to the view of a girl appearing concerned as she was watching her brother.

Kuzon's eyes widened as the strange sensation flooded his mind again.

Just then a woman was seen racing down the hall almost frantic as the children gazed in confusion from their seats.

Kuzon then narrowed his eyes as he stood from his seat and ran out the door.

"Kuzon!" Kya yelled out with worry as she crawled off the chair and ran after her brother.

The scene then turned back to the young boy as he dashed down the hallway.

The odd sensation was pushing rapidly towards the prince and then slowly pulling away right out of his grasp, much like the continuous course of the waves along a shoreline.

The presence was drawing closer as Kuzon came across a separate hall in the eastern wing.

While staring down the hall and briefly taking a short breath, Kuzon then realized the strange presence was in the nursery.

"Lee!" the elder brother cried out as he raced to the open doorway and stepped inside.

Shortly after, Kya entered and bumped into her brother's back. "Ah! Kuku? What's wrong? Why did you-?

The child stopped mid-sentence as looked up and joined the astonished stare with her brother.

* * *

Once inside the metal chamber of the unknown vessel, Aang sighed. There was an uneasy sensation in his stomach which made him feel slightly nauseous.

"You better not puke on me." Toph said in distaste as she fumbled with the fabric on the cot and then stared at the airbender already aware of the situation.

"Heh, don't worry. I'm not that sick." Aang tried to reassure the young woman as he steadily walked over to a stool.

Toph huffed out as her bangs wisped over her face, revealing her annoyed eyes for only a moment before the thick bangs covered them again.

Aang noticed her upset expression and asked if everything was alright.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Toph stood in a firm stance before barking out at the young man.

"You know exactly what's wrong! Why did you go and tell that man I was your life partner!" Toph cried out as her face beamed red and hands now on the side of her hips clenched tightly.

Aang blinked as he didn't quite understand why the earthbender was so worked up over that.

Thinking of the most logical reason at that time, the young man spoke out.

"Well, I thought it would have been better to have said something of the sort. What if one of those men decided to make a move on you?" Aang said as he did notice the dissipated gaze the men gave the earthbender.

"Oh? So it was just a _cover-up_ so no one could have their hands on me?" Toph said with a light tinge of hurt in her voice as she honestly was not impressed by the airbender's answer and expected better of him.

"N-No! No, that wasn't it at all!" Aang staggered as he waved his hands in front of him in defense.

Stomping up to the airbender, Toph's eyebrows furrowed in anger as she crossed her arms over chest again. With a slight pout on her lips, she stood in front of him.

"Well if that _wasn't_ it then what is it?" Toph sharply demanded as she waited for a reply.

Aang was tongue-tied as he struggled to say the right words, but before he had the chance Toph cut him off.

Her angered expression then softens as she turned her gaze away from the airbender, "Am I not, your life partner?" Toph asked in question, preferable more to herself than to him.

Aang's eyes slightly widen as he finally took thought into what she was saying.

Of course, Toph was his partner…She was his teacher, his friend, his traveling companion. Toph was…

Aang then gave a warm smile which caught Toph by surprise as she kept her guard up.

"No. You aren't my life partner." Aang said bluntly as Toph then shut her eyes trying not to show the airbender her pained reaction to his words.

Aang then stood up from his seat and stepped toward the earthbender, looking down at her in a longing way.

"You're more than that." Aang said in a tender tone as Toph gasped out and jerked her head up at the young man.

Aang then leaned in slightly as he caressed a strand of hair out of the girl's face before speaking in a loving voice.

"You're my soul mate."

Toph's eyes widen. Before she could react Aang claimed her lips softly. The earthbender closed her eyes in response.

Toph never understood the nomad's choice of words sometimes.

He was too old-fashioned for her to actually know his true intentions. Yet, it was probably to be expected due to his one century slumber in the frozen glacier. In sprite of his youthful appearance and mind, the nomad's customs pierced through the wide generation gap.

What was considered traditional to the air nomad seemed so foreign to the earthbender, a noblewoman of a long line of wealth.

Toph brushed the thought aside as she pulled away from the young man's kiss.

Her eyes glistened a glossy daze as she looked up at the monk.

'I don't care anymore about tradition.' The woman thought as she watched Aang raise his hand and cupped her cheek.

'As long as I'm with him…That's all that matters.' Toph thought to herself as her eyes teared up.

Aang noticed and became worried. He lightly extended his index finger and wiped away the small droplet at the corner of the woman's eye.

Toph blushed at the young man's tenderness as she tilted her head and spoke in a soft tone.

"I-I'm not sad. I-I'm happy." Toph said as she then looked up at Aang and gave a warm smile.

"I'm happy." Toph said again with a cheerful tone.

Aang simply nodded as he brushed his forehead against her bangs and lightly kissed her nose then her cheek. Inch by inch, he kissed her sweetly, causing the girl to blush deeper.

The airbender inhaled as the earthbender exhaled.

"I want it…" Toph spoke out with a hint of modesty in her voice.

"I want you." The woman said as she then gazed deeply in the man's eyes.

Aang didn't hesitate to her words as he placed his long hands on her petite shoulders. Toph gasped out as she then felt her body crush against his in a powerful embrace. The warmth of the man's lips lingers on hers as they kissed deeply. Toph could feel the board built underneath Aang's robes. His physique was no longer small or untoned. Toph knew what lied under him was rock-hard muscle and abs. Knowing that, excited her to no end.

The slight roughness of his hold on her caused her melt in his arms.

It was so unlike him. Yet was more than him. Aang was everything Toph desired yet never imagined she'd be with. Perhaps, that why it's so hard to break away, they always found each other in one way or another.

As their lips smacked against one another in the heated kiss, Aang longed for more as his hands roamed the earthbender's soft skin.

No longer gentle and nimble against her body, Toph reacted to the young man's aggressive touch as she mumbled a slight moan and gasp at the same time.

Aang broke away from the woman's lips as he then aimed for slender neck. Kissing down her neckline, as he then nibbled at the pale flesh. Aang took a moment to inhale the sweet scent of sweet pea and water lilies in her black locks of hair.

He wanted it. Probably just as much as she did.

Toph's eyes closed as she tilted her head back, elongating her neck.

Offering the man more access to her sensitive neck

Her svelte fingers reached out, crossing over the man's shoulder and lightly caressing the back of his bald head.

Aang curled his arm under Toph's side, holding her closer to him as he then sucked on her neck.

Toph cried out in surprise by the sudden rush of arousement that stirred inside her. These wild and almost maddening feelings forming at such a rapid pace. Toph felt as though she was losing herself in the strange sensation of pleasure.

Before Toph could process, she felt a cold solid wall behind her. She didn't even realize she took any steps. Her feet felt light as a feather as she moaned out being pushed against the metal wall.

Aang's hand planted themselves beside Toph's body, leaning against the wall for support as he continued to kiss her. Traveling down her collarbone, tasting the sweet tang on her bare skin.

Toph gripped on the nomad's robes as she panted out. Aang lifted his head for a moment and stared into her deep green eyes.

They shared a moment together. A moment that needed no words to express the unyielding desire that boiled in their very souls.

Giving Toph a searing kiss, Aang started to pull away at her silk attire. While Toph grabbed at Aang's draw-string pants in a hastily fashion.

Aang then pulled away slightly, panting to catch his breath and control himself.

"Wa-Wait! Wait…" Aang said as Toph blinked and released her hold on the string connected to his slacks.

Aang took a breath and then looked up at the earthbender.

"I don't-I don't want our-

Aang was cut off as he felt a soft finger press on his lips.

"Neither do I…" Toph said, understanding what the airbender wanted as she blushed.

Aang smiled faintly as he leaned in, caressing his lips against the woman's face.

For this being both their first time, Aang didn't want to rush into it. As much as his body yearned to claim this beautiful woman before him. He knew that patience was virtue.

The scene slowly backed away as the two benders leaned in, kissing one another deeply.

* * *

**Oh no, Katara is planning to unleash the dark side of waterbending! What did Kuzon and Kya find in the nursery? Will Aang and Toph finally get it on?**

**Review to find out!**


	27. Chapter 27

Book 5 Water

Chapter 27 Forced In

The feel of bare flesh against flesh, spark something in the airbender as he lay grounded above the beautiful half nude woman below him. The noblewoman's breasts were far lovelier than he imagined as he pulled away the fabric and then caressed the soft mound tenderly across his callused fingertips.

Toph reacted from his touch, responding in a light moan as her pink nipples hardened against his hand.

Her black tresses of hair curled over her shoulders and fanned out against her face like swirls of ink on rice paper.

Her piercing green eyes captivated the young man as he thought to himself it was her best feature.

Dazed with desire, Toph slowly reached out to Aang and rubbed her lithe hand down his bare chest.

The two benders explored one another in a slow, passionate embrace as the smooth silk of robes and cloth meshed together between them. Heightening their already sensitive senses as the sweet sound of heavy breathing escape their mouths.

It was hard to believe the most powerful earthbender had such a delicate frame as Aang caressed the side of her body. Her hips were shapely rounded at the curve down to her thighs, as Aang continued to rub her supple flesh.

Toph trembled slightly as she then nuzzled up in the crook of Aang's neck. Silently, she marveled at the broadness of his shoulders as she breathed out a small sound of content.

The woman's eyes then narrowed lovingly as she could feel the racing airbender's heartbeat pound against his chest. Such a beautiful sound, the earthbender thought as she laid into his arms.

The simple movements of their bodies caused them to get lost into one another, unaware of the world around them.

* * *

The quick clank of bare feet against the metal floor was heard as a figure paced down the narrow hallway. A low pant escaped the person's mouth as their lips then thinned quickly, silencing their breath.

Pushed firmly on the edge of the corner, Katara peered down the opposite end of the hall.

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted her first target.

It was a watch guard patrolling down the passageway.

With a swift flick of her wrist, Katara tucked on the magnetic pull of the water in the man's veins and summoned control.

Holding her palm steady, the Master Waterbender gripped on the man. The guard yelled out in shock as his limbs suddenly stiffened then moved on their own accord.

Slamming him hard against the wall, Katara wasted no more time on the inferior scum that lay unconscious before her.

Leaping over his sprawled form, Katara continued on down the hall locating her main prey.

* * *

"AH! What was that?" Toph cried out as she sat up away from comfort of her hold in airbender's arms, shaken from the unseen force.

"What is it? I didn't hear anything." Aang said slightly disappointed of the sudden disruption.

"But did you _feel_ it." Toph said as she then placed her feet on the edge of cot and onto the metal floor.

There was always a rhythm in the world and the people around it. A continuous push and pull of energy, life and element that flows in the cosmos. Toph came to understand that way of the world due to her experience in the spirit realm and holds that insight to her own reality of right and wrong. Now, in this moment, something shifted, almost forced in by a deep power. She was distressed by the sudden disturbance in universal balance.

The mystical seismic sense of Toph's ability was felt as she shivered. No longer were the smooth rippling curves that danced over the surface of her being seen over her. What came at her were vibrations in a rigid pattern. In all of her life, the gifted blind earthbender never felt anything like it before. Then Toph realized the horrifying truth of this vibe.

This energy was being controlled.

* * *

"Kya, Daughter of Fire. Kuzon, Son of Water. I have come on behalf of the Great Spirits." An incandescent form said to the two stunned children who shielded their eyes slightly as they stared.

The magnificent being's light washed out the whole room in an animated white scenery as its form lightly glistened at the core of a purple hue.

The siblings stood close to one another as they continued to gape at the overwhelming spirit.

"The door has been opened and darkness is coming forth. You carry the vessel in your arms. The door must be closed." The spirit said as it seemed to give a grave expression through its translucent face, almost invisible to the naked eye.

"The third flame has awakened and only Thou can see it." The spirit said as what appeared to be arms lift up on its side and seemed to call forth an unknown force.

"Goddess of vision-Enter into these young ones." The spirit chanted as a strange golden orb shot down into the room and consumed the two children.

Kya cried out as Kuzon tried to protect his sister.

The bizarre light didn't appear to harm them as the outline of their bodies started to glow a faint hue.

Kuzon gasped out as his eyes widened while Kya shut her eyes hugging herself tightly.

Kya then collapsed to the floor, Kuzon cried out for her as he kneeled to her side.

"What did you do to my sister?" the boy said as he turned upward shouting at the spirit.

The enthralling phantom simply stood and lowered its gaze before speaking in an eloquent tone, "You will now see. I have given you the vision of truth. Use it wisely."

Kuzon's brow furrowed in confusion, "Vision of truth?" the boy repeated as the spirit merely nodded in response.

"Each truth will be seen differently in the eyes of the phoenix and wolf. Only this one will see the complete truth." The spirit said as it then turned its attention to the infant behind its form.

"For he is not bound by the element, only mortality." The spirit said as it then started to glimmer small specks of light across its radiant form.

"Remember young one, darkness is coming. The vessel is the key in defeating it."

With the last word spoken, the spirit then slowly departed into nothing as the faint glow over the children's bodies left as well.

The room returned to its natural lighting of the candles that casted its warm hue. The sound of Lee then cried out as the infant bawled.

* * *

The door slammed opened as the dark-skinned woman entered with a fierce expression across her face.

In front of her was the leader of the ship, the cunning man that gave a wicked gleam in his eyes.

The man looked up at the woman before him. Her hair was in tangled tress mess of dark brown that matted in an uneven pattern. Her dress was torn up to her thigh with its fabric slightly burned at the ends. She must have fought one of the guards. Twenty-seven to be exact, the man thought to himself as he recalled how the main hall was heavy guarded.

Huo was impressed of this woman.

The dark glare in her eyes was enough to spark his interest further as he rose from his seat.

"Don't move!" Katara hissed as she quickly formed her hands into a water bending stance.

Expecting water to be splashed at him, Huo then gasped as he felt his limbs suddenly restrict and cling to his side.

What was this? Huo thought in a panic as he tried to break free.

He couldn't move from the neck down. Looking up, Huo then saw the woman holding her stance perfectly still as she continued to glare at him with hatred.

Then the leader understood, this was the waterbender's doing.

'How interesting.' Huo thought as he gave a smug expression.

Seeing this angered Katara further as she then tucked at the man, squeezing painful on his muscles.

Huo felt the unusual grip in his body. The sensation was so foreign, so oddly pleasing to him. Huo couldn't help but spat out a grunting groan.

"You little wretch. How amusing you are." The man said as he chuckled.

Katara's anger then lessened as she kept her hold on the man. "Do you realize, I can kill you? In less time than your heart can beat?" Katara said in a cool whisper.

"Death is the least of my concern. Besides, if you wanted me dead. You would have done it by now." The man said with an evil grin.

Katara's eyes narrowed as she slowly inched her fingers closed, constricting the veins in the man's body.

The man then coughed out violently as a trickle of blood spurred from his lips.

Katara would not be made a fool of. She gave him a warning to the upcoming pain he deserved. Still, he was right.

She had reason to keep alive for the time being. She wanted answers.

"What is it? What is your true objective?" Katara demanded as she stood firm.

The man lifted his head as a small smile curved his lips while blood dripped off his chin.

"I hate your kind. Filling our nation with your tainted blood of savages. You all deserve to die. Lord Sozin had the right idea of killing off you waterbenders. But that wasn't enough." The man said in a nefarious voice as he panted out a hint of pleasure in his breath.

"We will burn the world and it will be reborn from the ashes! Nation of Fire will rule of this earth!" the man shouted with a sinful pride as he no longer looked sane in the woman's eyes.

For a moment, Katara almost took pity on this man. He was lost in his own mind, lost in the propaganda of the previous war. Still, he was a danger to her world. Danger to the peace that Aang and Zuko are trying so hard to make a reality. If this man lives. That peace will be taken away.

She needed to play her part in keeping that peace. Even if it means, losing her own morals and self.

"You are a sad man. May your damned soul burn in hell." Katara said as she lifted her wrists slightly before clenching her hands into tight fists.

The man cried out in agony as his chest felt as though a spike shot through it. His eyes bulged in pain as his screams started to gurgle with blood.

Katara gave a blank expression as she then dug her fingers into her palms, sealing the last end of the man's heart.

The man's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he then collapsed on the floor, his blood pooling underneath him.

Katara's eyes narrowed darkly as she then turned to the door.

Then the waterbender saw someone she never expected to see standing in front of her.

"Katara. What have you done?" The Avatar said as he stood in shock.

Katara gazed at the airbender before a sudden weight was lifted off her. Her eyes then widened as reality hit her harder than anything. Falling to her knees, Katara felt something wrong. She didn't know what it was, but suddenly it felt like everything was rushing into her head at once. She screamed out a heart-throbbing cry as she had an emotional breakdown. Aang gave a sympathized gaze, as he kneeled down to the trembling woman and held her closely.

* * *

A milieu of white mist came into sight hovering behind a perpetual backdrop of endless gray scenery. The scene then turned toward a luminous, almost transparent being. The angelic creature appeared to float in the bottomless sky as it slowly moved toward a large hemispheric clear quartz crystal orb. The spirit's hand then was seen as it lengthened out in a graceful, fluid motion towards the shimmering sphere. With a small wave of the wrist, an opaque image gradually formed within the semi-globe.

Two icy blue irises dipped downward and gazed at the image in front of them.

The scene came into view of a metal ship crossing over the waves of a dark ocean.

The spirit's eyes narrowed as she felt the invisible strings of energy tug at her fingertips.

Slowly closing her eyes, the moon spirit raised her palms and called forth the supernatural forces to release the threads upon her digits. Within moments of her calling, the small wisps of lucent fibers fell delicately downward in twining circles before disappearing beneath the thick fog.

A sad smile formed on the moon spirit's lips as she knew the consequence of her actions at that moment.

Much like the moon pulls and pushes the waves of the tide, so do the force for a waterbender.

To cut off that connection, separate the bond of element and power to a bender would render them no more or no less.

"Forgive me…" Yue said in a deep regretful tone as she spoke again, "It had to be done."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: ****My greatest apologizes for not updating as soon as I could have. I've moved a while back and had not had access to a computer. And when I did they didn't have any document format I could use to even post a note much less this whole chapter. So I thank you all for your patience and following of my story. Just as a reminder, Four Loves, is still in progress and I am NOT leaving it undone. I've worked on many plots for the next upcoming chapters. So please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Book 5 Water

Chapter 28 Heavy In Your Arms

The unsettling feeling still stirred inside the dark-skinned woman as she clinged to her dear friend dressed in nomad clothing. The scene then turned to another figure, a black haired woman with jade green eyes.

Pulling her hair back behind her right ear, Toph slowly stepped forth as she stared down at the water tribeswoman. The earthbender's eyes narrowed with a sad expression, as she almost couldn't bare to see Katara in such a broken state. She bit her lower lip as she struggled to say something to her.

As her lips parted, Toph tried to speak words of encouragement, words of comfort to a friend in desperate need.

But they were cut short when the sudden alert of guards rouse above from the top deck. An alarm was triggered as a flashing red light lit down the hallway and the loud noise of a siren rang sharply in trio's ears.

"We have to get out of here!" Toph exclaimed as she swung her head quickly toward the sound of stomping feet and yells of men heard down the hall. Aang nodded his head as he turned to Katara.

"Come on." Aang said in a stern tone as he lifted Katara up to her feet. Katara cried out as she fought back while her knees buckled under her weight.

She didn't want to move. She felt like she couldn't. She felt powerless...Hopeless.

The pounding in her head, the heaviness over her chest, the stinging blurred vision across her blue eyes.

Katara shook her head violently as her legs planted on the metal floor, wobbling uncontrollably.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed as he held a worried expression on his face while trying to calm down the sobbing woman.

"Just take her and let's go!" Toph yelled as she turned looking straight down the hall sprinting down the passageway. Right behind the earthbender, Aang pushed Katara on to follow him. She held right beside the airbender as they raced down to a dead end of a tall metal wall with bulky bolts hinched on the iron frame supporting the whole side.

Toph stepped up, closing her eyes as leaned her left ear against the cold metal. She knocked three times on the wall as it clanged a hollow sound in the framework. She heard and felt the weak vibes along the metal sheet as she opened her eyes while pulling away from the wall.

"Found it." Toph mummered to herself confidently as she arched her right hand, tightening her fingers back in a claw like pose before forming it into a firm fist. She then took a deep breath and punched into the metal. The impact of her hand created a large dent. Toph took another breath as she struck again only this time breaking through the iron metal. She then ripped back the metal as though it was nothing but a thin silk curtain. As she opened it wider, a splash of foam and salt water came into the ship. Katara screamed out as though the ocean sea caused her great pain as the water soaked the trio huddled against the opening.

Aang turned to his side as he reached into his leather pouch. Feeling through the items, he then felt the smooth, small ivory object in his possession. Pulling it out in one motion, the airbender took a long and deep breath as he placed the object onto his lips.

He blew into the whistle hard as another wave crashed into the hall, drenching everyone to the bone. "Where is he?" Toph cried out as she swiped her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't worry! He's coming!" Aang shouted out as the roaring sound of the ocean and screeching siren dimmed their voices.

Then Aang heard the distinct bellow of his companion in the distance.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed as another wave blocked their exit.

The air bison roared out again as he tried to fly closer to the ship. Just then the angry yells of guards were heard entering into the hall. Aang turned away from the exit as he stepped forward, shielding the two women behind him. Five men in armor raced to the trio as they started to form their fire bending. In one quick stance, Aang swiped his arm in a jerking swing. A huge gush of air shot down the hall knocking the men back full force. Aang then turned his head to Toph, his eyes expressed great strain as he ordered to her. "Take Katara and jump-!" he exclaimed as the rest of his words were muffled by the howling winds outside.

Toph's eyes widen as she yelled back at the airbender, "What!" in disbelief.

"Go!" Aang yelled back as he turned his attention to the other firbenders drawing closer and the fallen ones were rising up with flaming fists.

Toph then hesitantly took hold of Katara as the she cried out. Turning toward the opening, Toph steadied herself on the edge while Katara stood close by.

Glancing down over the ship's hull, Toph felt uneasy about this escaping attempt. For one she still couldn't swim, and second Katara wasn't in any shape to water bend.

"Are you insane?" Toph called out to the airbender behind her as Aang formed into a stance and then grumbled in annoyance.

"Just do it!" He said as Toph bit her lower lip and looked down again.

The signal was noted as the bison bellowed out. Aang took as the right moment as he then shouted, "Now's your chance! Jump now!"

Toph still unsure of the airbender's plan, trusted him as she grabbed Katara holding for dear life as she jumped out into the open sea. A wave splashed into the hull as the two women screamed out. Just then a large fuzzy creature flew by catching the two in the saddle just in time before they fell into the depths.

* * *

As the rolling waves guided along the surface of the gloomy afternoon, the sight of the two ships seemed to be frozen in place as the anticipation of a passable attack grew with each grueling moment drifting by.

On the ship noted with blue sails, the water tribesmen prepared their weapons and painted their faces. The bold mask-like images of the spirits of the wolf covered along their faces. The black paint gave the meaning of death as it ringed around their eyes expressing the intense glare to strike fear into their enemies hearts. While the different hues of grey along their upper cheekbones held the sign of the leader and power among the group. Sokka's painted mask was much darker then his fellow comrades, along with his title as a man of a white symbol doted over his forehead baring his trial as a warrior. The thick white paint covering over the jawline expressed their strength and loyalty as one people.

Two of the tribal warriors stationed along the edge of a ship lowering a long slender kayak over the surface of the ocean's waves.

Sokka turned to the other men waiting for his command.

"I'm heading off, if none of us return, send the news. Don't come for us." The leader said with a serious tone as the other men slumped their shoulders ever so lightly as they knew the code to follow. The code of surival rather than leave no man behind.

A law of which never set well with the Water Tribesmen of the Southern clans. Codes such as that were more favorable to the Western militaristic views of the Fire Territories. Still it was order by their leader, and they trust his judgement.

Sokka then turned to the two men already position inside the hollowed boats, with weapons at hand.

With a tight grip on his sword, Sokka then mentality prepared himself as he jumped into the second kayak lead by his strongest member of the group. Naartok, the large one.

His upper body strength rival that of a walrus many would say, with his brute force and temper.

"May the spirits protect you!" one member called out as they watched the men row out to sea.

As the oar dipped into the water, the two boats silently glided over the surface of the ocean.

They drew closer to the pirate ship unnoticed as the waves rolled wider and further while Sokka took more in of the ship's design.

There was a possible blind spot on the left hand side, the warriors sailed along the edge. Drifting along with the ocean's current as they came even closer.

"That's good, Naartok." Sokka whispered as they halted by the edge of the hull. With a cracked formation over the worn wood, the tribal men easily climbed up the ship. One movement at a time, one foot, one hand gripping the crack's edge. They picked themselves up after every wave that would splash along the stern to minimize any noise. Sokka pressed his face against the weathered ship as he then noticed an asymmetrical hole revealing the cargo hold. Peering inside for a brief moment, Sokka then gasped as he saw the last person he expect to see.

"Dad..."

* * *

The scene of a warm lit room of reds and golds came into view, it shifted to a woman sitting still in a upholstered chair of waverly patteren like with light gold and deep burgundy. Her hands were placed neatly on her lap as the the scene backed up slightly showing the woman's stoic features.

Just then the door knocked softly. Mai called out in a dull manner as the door opened.

It was the doctor sent from the palace. He was known for his advanced works in the medical field as a healer and a revolutionist in strange science or dark magic considered to most people.

Mai rose from her seat and gestured to Azula laying in the bed. The doctor stepped forth and lifted a large leather case from his left hand up on a small table close by. He opened the bag and fumbled through odd instruments until he came across two items he needed.

With both in hand, the doctor walked up to the ill woman. His eyes narrowed as he recalled tending to this woman once before. It would only seem reasonable she'd fall again. The doctor thought to himself he bent down to the woman and leaned close to her face. He listened to her breathing and noted the shallow breath and slight sniffle of her nostils.

Straightening his form, the doctor gazed at his booklet in his right hand. Notes of information it seemed to Mai's eyes as she quietly watched the doctor examine her friend.

Turning her attention to the bag on the table, Mai became concerned. The odd tools and knifes in the bag seemed unusually frightening to the noblewoman. She silently hoped none will be needed to treat Azula.

As much as Mai cared to admit, she'd rather follow the simple treatments of herbal healing and traditional methods of curing someone. She never liked the new arts of medical experimentation, which probably did more harm than good.

Mai's thoughts were creased as she heard the doctor make a small hum in his thoart as he then lightly rubbed the thin hairs on his chin.

"It seems she has nothing but a now common disease that I can easily treat with proper medince and offerings." The doctor said as he placed a small red silk bag over her chest.

Mai glanced at the man's action as he answered her questioning gaze.

"Anemone root, to ward off an evil spirits." the man said as he bowed his head lightly while then tending to his bag.

In his hands, he held a tube like device. A syringe.

Inside was a clear liquid. The doctor then clear away any air of the pump then injected the strange medince into the princess.

"She should be healed in a few days. If any rashes develop or white sores of the tongue appear please contact me immediately."

Mai nodded her head in understanding as she then watch the doctor pack up.

"When I leave you should light some incense to keep the demons at bay." the man said as he picked up his bag at headed to the door.

"Understood." Mai said as she bowed with appreciation and respect to the healer.

Once the doctor was gone, Mai turned to Azula. She seemed a little bit more relaxed as her breathing held a deep and almost comforting sigh in between her intake and exhale.

Mai smiled faintly as she then turned to a small table and opened a thin drawer.

Inside she pulled out a two sticks of incese and lit them. Placing them by Azula's bedside, Mai sighed softly as the hazy smoke filled her lungs.

Now, she is not worried for her friend. Everything should be alright.

* * *

**I know I shouldn't cut off here. But I have to. Building up for the more to come. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Please review for quicker updates. I promise I won't disappoint!**


End file.
